Sly and Gryff
by zaterra02
Summary: A new school year is about to begin at Hogwarts. Professor Lily Potter sits on the staff table, looking proudly at her daughter Amy Potter, when something weird starts to happen
1. Chapter 1

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Hi everyone. This is another idea I had and that I'd like to introduce you to. It's a little weird, even to me but I thought to give it a chance. I'm sorry I haven't worked in my other stories but I expect to do it.**

**Meanwhile, here it is , "Sly and Gryff"**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Potter stood next to her mentor, Minerva McGonagall in the staff table of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was September first and the school year was starting. She looked at her raven head daughter, Amelia "Amy" Potter, sat at Ravenclaw table, next to her best friends and smiled. Amy had just got her OWLS, all O and was starting her sixth year, as was Luna Lovegood, one of Amy's best friends. With the two girls sat two older girls by one year. These two girls were known in the entire school as being the smartest, most beautiful and most untouchable girls of Hogwarts. They were seventh year students Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger, the Ice Princesses, Amy and Luna tutors and best friends. Lily beamed with pride at the group of four girls, who were engrossed in their conversation and barely noticed the headmaster raising from his chair and starting is usual speech after the feast.

"To those that are returning, I welcome you to another year of school. To those that are joining us for the first time, welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you will enjoy your time among us. I have only a couple of announcements. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden and you are advised to keep away. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that the banned items list, pinned at his office door has been updated. Please, inform yourselves and respect the rules." After that, the elder man sighed.

"I'd also like to inform that bullying will not be tolerated and you are advised to keep your blood purity opinions to yourselves. Misbehaviour will be punished."

Lily Potter noticed some faces sneering, most from Slytherin and made a mental note of all of them.

"I hope you haven't forget all from previous years and that you enjoy this coming year. Now..." he never finished. Suddenly, a gust of wind was felt inside the great hall, accompanied by a buzz that increased in volume while the wind became more intense.

"What is happening?" asked Lily Potter, after an intense light ball appeared in front of the great hall gates. By order of the headmaster, the students joined the staff and the teachers rose wards and shields around them for protection, noticing that the buzz and the wind were still increasing and the light was shining brighter while the ball was expanding.

"I have no idea." admitted Dumbledore. He truly had no idea of what was happening and he was growing restless. The light ball increased almost to a sphere with two meters in diameter and shone brightly, forcing many to look another way. There was some whispering and some whimpers among the students and then, then something strange happened. The ball of light shone even more, blinding everyone and loud shouts were heard coming from it. With the shouts, a yelp was also heard before crashing sounds were heard in the great hall. After that, the ball of light diminished until disappearance, and both the wind and the buzz stopped.

"Bloody hell, get off me you stupid lizard." a voice was heard near Hufflepuff table. After some blinking, the students and the staff were able to see again, noticing that something had happened near the badger's table. Only the desserts were still on the table and at the Hufflepuff table, many of the desserts near the great hall doors were in the floor, with something or someone near them. In response the voice, a yelp was heard. It wasn't a yelp of anything anyone had heard before. Something moved near Hufflepuff table, something that looked like a scaled tail and the voice was heard again.

"Get off me. And stop that. GRYFF! "

"Not so loud." moaned another voice, strangely similar with the first, this one near Slytherin table "I think I hit my head on something."

No one said anything. The students were silent, waiting for the staff reaction and the staff was waiting for Dumbledore's. He was about to talk when the angered voice sounded again.

"DAMN IT, STOP LICKING ME!" after the shout, a whimper was heard and some sort of creature rose. It was a great lizard that walked in two feet and had two arms. Some muggleborns gasped as they recognized the lizard as a dinosaur, a velociraptor to be exact. It looked that the dinosaur was sad and backed away from where it had been, focusing in the desserts that remained at the table.

The second voice sounded again, this time accompanied by a hooded man raising himself from the ground. He wore dark clothes and a cloak, which were beginning to get wore off and travelling boots. He was also wearing a hide vest that had several empty pockets. One of his hands was in his head and there seemed to be some blood on it but he just shook his head supporting himself with the help of Slytherin table.

"Thanks a lot Sly, now you hurt his feelings." the hooded man said with a sigh.

"Better his feelings than my ribs." that same voice gasped in pain, attracting the dinosaur, who ducked again "Oh fine, I forgive you, you big lizard. Now get off." The dinosaur yelped happier and walked to the other man, who chuckled before noticing everyone at the staff table.

"Oh, hello, we mean you no harm. We come in peace." the hooded man said, raising his hands before everyone. The dinosaur chose that moment to lick the man's face, making his hood falling, revealing his untamed hair , his green eyes and a lightning scar in his forehead. Lily and Amy Potter gasped as they saw the man. Except for the eyes and the scar, he was very similar with James Potter "Stop that, Rap." The dinosaur yelped again, amused and went back to eating while the man groaned and waved his hand near his head. There was a small glow and the dinosaur saliva disappeared, along with the blood he had on his head "Are you OK, Sly?"

His response was a groan and for moments, it seemed that another glow appeared near the Hufflepuff table.

"You try to be squished by that lizard after being ejected by a portal WITHOUT STABILIZATION RUNES!" the last part was shouted and the other man flinched.

"Hey, I drew them. We only had chalk, what was I supposed to do? It's not my fault if Rap licked them..."

"Bloody lizard, I think I had a rib or two broken." groaned the voice. Another man rose from the ground, this one smeared with pudding and cake, not to mention the wet face. Everyone was amazed as they saw a man that was exactly the same as the other man, dark unruly hair, green eyes and a lightning scar in his forehead. They were almost alike, except for the fact that the first one was bulkier than him. This man was also wearing dark clothes, a cloak and travelling boots, all of them in better condition than his companion's. As his companion, he was also wearing a hide vest and had a couple of daggers strapped at the vest.

Once again, Lily and Amy gasped after seeing another person that looked almost like James Potter. This man also shook his head and looked around.

"Hogwarts again... and let me guess, It's September 1st, 1997."

Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"Indeed it is. I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts, although it seems to me that you are familiarized with our school. I am headmaster Dumbledore and I have to say that I am very curious on who you are or how you travelled here. May I ask what your names are?" To Dumbledore's surprise, the thinner man scowled at him and the bulkier man smiled at him.

"It's great to see you again, professor. I can honestly say that I missed you." replied the bulkier man while the thinner one crossed his arms. Dumbledore simply rose his eyebrows and tried to hide his confusion. Although they looked a lot with James Potter, he had never seen these men before.

"If I may, let me do the introductions." the bulkier man said "My name is Harry James Potter." everyone gasped and he noticed it, even though he chose to ignore it. So did the other man, who was still looking at Dumbledore, not caring to look at the other people. "This handsome guy here" Harry said, pointing to his companion, who looked at Harry with furrowed eyebrows "is also Harry James Potter." Another gasp sounded. People thought they might be twins but having the same name... there was something strange there. Dumbledore rose his eyebrows. In the back, Lily Potter gasped and almost fainted. She was supported by McGonagall and Amy Potter had tears in her eyes and her hands at her mouth.

"Since we have the same names, we usually reply to our aliases. I am known as Gryff, a small token from my house at Hogwarts and Harry replies to Sly for the same reasons."

Whispers sounded again.

The dinosaur yelped, as if he was remembering Gryff he was also there.

"Finally, that is Raptor. We usually call him Rap and yes, he is a velociraptor. and no, he isn't dangerous. We took care of that. He is as docile as a puppy."

"A heavy puppy." groaned Sly, only heard by Gryff.

"Are you telling me you are or were students here?" asked Dumbledore after some moments, confused and unable to associate the names. Besides, it was impossible for them to be Harry Potter. It was indeed a very strange tale.

"Not exactly, you see, we are what is called dimension travellers." replied Gryff and Dumbledore's eyebrows shoot to the ceiling. He genuinely gaped as did most of the staff and students "Not only we come from a different universe from yours, we also come from different universes between ourselves. As an example, in my universe, I was sorted into Gryffindor house in my first year, September 1st, 1991 while in Sly's universe, at the same time, he was sorted into Slytherin's house." He gave them a moment to digest the information.

"This is fantastic." replied Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling and he was clearly excited "How can this be? How did you do it? Why?"

"Calm down, Dumbledore. We don't want you to have a coronary attack, do we?" asked Sly with a cold smirk while Gryff smirked. Sly waved his hand in front of him and he glowed again. The light focused and assembled itself in numbers and letters. Seventeen years, one month and one day.

"Again..." sighed Sly, vanishing the light, ignoring the reactions to his wandless magic.

"So, not only we are travelling between dimensions, we are also travelling to a fixed point in time, between dimensions?" asked Gryff, ignoring the headmaster for a moment. Sly widened his eyes and snorted, noticing that Dumbledore had a face of not understanding.

"How many hours did you spent watching Dr. Who, again?" taunted Sly, making Gryff rolling his eyes "Although the analogy may be correct."

"Then we failed. Again." sighed Gryff, looking to the ceiling, and closing his eyes. Sly looked at Dumbledore, who was still expecting a chance to speak.

"Before we speak to you and tell you our story, is there any chance to get a meal? And may we ask for Hogwarts hospitality for a couple of days? We'd like to make some research in the library."

The request took everyone by surprise but Dumbledore was overjoyed. It was a chance he had to satisfy his curiosity.

"I suppose it is possible. " he said, stroking his beard, trying to hide his excitement and failing completely "We will need to inform the ministry and the aurors of your arrival in our world, you would have to register yourselves as citizens..."

"Yes, we know that." replied Sly with a sigh "We have done all that many times, it's nothing new."

Lily, who wanted nothing more than step forward and hug these boys, both of whom were apparently her son from another universe, noticed the exhaustion in Sly's voice. She found herself wondering what exactly these boys had been through.

"So, is there a Harry Potter in this universe?" asked Gryff with a smile, although the exhaustion was also clear in his voice.

Dumbledore mood changed completely to sullen, as did the mood of some of the staff, especially Lilly Potter who wanted to cry again.

"Harry Potter died in Halloween 1981." answered Dumbledore in a low voice. Both Sly and Gryff nodded and looked to the ground for some moments.

"What about the dark idiot?" asked Gryff with anger in his voice, making some of the students gasp and others sneer at him.

"The dark lord was also defeated that night, although not killed. By some unknown magic, he was able to return to the world of the living three years ago, with the help of his son..."

"His son?" both Sly and Gryff asked in shock. That was a new one.

"Yes, well, I assume we have a lot to talk about..." replied Dumbledore with a sad smile.

"If Harry Potter is dead, who is the boy-who-lived?" asked Sly, looking to Dumbledore, who looked at him, not understanding the question.

"The boy-who-lived?"

"There is no such thing as that idiocy here." realized Sly with a smile "I'm starting to like this universe."

"Agreed." replied Gryff with a smile, looking at everyone. It was nice to see many known faces again. His eyes locked with Lily Potter's and he smile sadly to her. Lily smiled back to the boy and felt a push in her mind, as if asking permission to enter. Realizing that Gryff was still looking at her, she allowed him to her mind. His message was short and simple.

_"I'm very sorry for the loss of your son."_ after that, Gryff broke the eye contact, leaving Lily in an uncertainty and continued to look around, losing some time looking at two other people but not contacting them. He knew Sly would also have noticed them.

"What about some food, then?" asked Sly, noticing that Rap had almost finished to eat the desserts of the tables. Dumbledore clapped his hands and summoned a house elf with instructions to bring them food and prepare quarters for two. He would call for Madam Bones of the Aurors to be present.

"Now, I understand these were exciting moments and many of you may have questions, but I'd like you all to get to your common rooms. Tomorrow is a school day and you need to be prepared for it." Some students groaned, but obeyed to the headmaster, although the Hufflepuffs were scared to pass next to Raptor. Noticing this, Gryff called Raptor and grabbing his arm, both vanished from the great hall. Everyone but Sly gasped in shock and a couple of moments later, Gryff appeared in the hall again.

"I left him in the Forbidden Forest. He should have enough game around." said Gryff, answering to the unasked question. Sly nodded.

" What about the creatures in the forest?" asked someone, who they didn't identify. They simply shrugged.

"Rap can be as vicious as any werewolf. I'm more concerned with the nasty critters population than his safety." replied Gryff, sitting with Sly. Both removed a small trunk from their vests and waved over it. The trunks increased their size and the boys removed a notebook and pen each from the inside, closing them immediately. They started to talk among them and ignored everyone that was leaving the great hall all of them looking at them and commenting them.

Dumbledore intercepted Lily when she was attempting to approach the two boys.

"Lily, I won't assume I know or understand how you must be feeling, but you must be careful. These two boys are not the Harry you lost."

"How can you say that, Albus?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes "Look at them, they are so much like James and have my eyes, how can they not be my sons?"

"All I am saying is that you need to be careful." Lily Potter was a rational and intelligent woman. For that reason, she was able to understand the hidden words of the headmaster. With a nod, she replied to Dumbledore and calmed herself, before giving another step in the boys direction.

"Mum?" asked Amy, attracting her mother's attention.

"Amy, what are you doing here? Why didn't you go to your common room?" Amy had stayed behind, intending on discovering more about these two boys that claimed to be her long dead brother, dead before she was even born. Both Potter women looked at each other and made an unspoken agreement. They walked side by side and reached the two boys.

"I was wondering how long it would take." said Sly while drawing a rune cluster in the paper, to which Gryff smirked. Lily and Amy didn't understand and Lily opened her mouth to ask the question but Sly anticipated himself "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to come and make questions." Sly finished the drawing of the cluster and dropped the pen, turning to face their visitors. Gryff had a small smile directed to the two women. One of them they both knew from pictures they had seen after their entrance in Hogwarts. The other one, they had never seen, although the similarities between them were many.

"I assume this lovely young lady is your daughter, Mrs. Potter?" asked Sly, raising from his seat and asking for Lily's hand, as a proper pureblood would do. That shocked the two of them but Lily extended her hand none the less. After a small kiss in her knuckles, Sly repeated the gesture for Amy while Gryff was doing it to Lily. Both girls blushed by their behaviour.

"I am very pleased to meet you..." said Sly, looking at Amy, waiting for her to tell her name. Amy noticed he was expecting if and blushed even more.

"A-Amy... My name is Amy Potter." she said and Lily had to hide a knowing smile. It was the first time Amy allowed herself to be affected this much by anyone.

"Have a seat then. It would be impolite to leave you two ladies standing." replied Sly while Gryff smiled.

"I assume you have questions?" asked Gryff, who was sat next to Lily, in front of Sly, next to Amy.

"Are you really my brother?" asked Amy with some hope and doubt in her voice. Lily glared at Amy and the two boys changed looks.

"Yes and no." replied Gryff, attracting the attention of both women, who were unsure of what they had heard.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily, not sure she would like the answer.

"We are indeed Harry Potter. Despite coming from different universes, we are both the child of one Lily Potter and one James Potter." replied Sly, looking Lily in the eyes, hoping she would understand. She did.

"One Lily Potter and one James Potter... among many." she said with sorrow. She dropped her head and felt someone squeezing her hand softly. She looked at it and noticed it was the one known as Gryff.

"I'm sorry. We know how it feels. The hope that you got, the thought that you would recover all that you lost, be whole again... we never met our parents, you know?" Gryff continued softly and Amy gasped while Lily held her breath "The night Voldemort came for us, in each of our universes, he killed our fathers at the entrance of the house and our mothers in front of the crib. That is the only memory we have and remember from our parents. The night of the attack... Don't assume we don't care, all right?" Lily cried. After hearing that, she wanted nothing more than to hug both boys and be the mother they never had.

"We lost everything too and I'm not talking only of y-our mothers and fathers-" Gryff as able to correct himself before he said anything he would regret. Amy noticed the correction and hid a small smile "Throughout our lives, we lost people that were dear to us, even those we loved the most. It didn't took long to discover that their counterparts in each alternate universe weren't the same as they were in ours. Each and every one of them is different, even if it's a very small difference, it is still there."

"I understand what you are trying to say." replied Lily with a sad smile "As much as I want to, none of you is the boy I gave birth to..."

"Which doesn't mean that we can't get some type of closure." replied Sly with a sigh "There seem to be many similarities between our universes. The main difference is that blasted Halloween night. We may not be what you lost, and you are not what we lost, but we can help each other to find peace.

Lily looked at Sly and considered his words. With a not, she smiled.

"You are quite insightful." she said and noticed Amy's tears falling.

"Like Gryff said, both of us lost everything. I lost even more than him, to be honest... We know very well what you are feeling, believe me. That squeeze you are feeling in your heart? That's hope that everything will be all right, that you will be able to finally fill the void you were left with... but then you will always remember..."

Sly didn't finish. He wasn't able to. Luckily for him, the house elves appeared with plates of vegetables, roast chicken and roast potatoes.

"I missed Hogwarts food." said Gryff with a smile, picking some vegetables. Sly was simply contemplating the food, his head hidden behind his fists.

"I didn't." replied Sly with a sad voice, serving himself from the chicken and the vegetables after Gryff.

While the boys were having dinner, Dumbledore returned to the great hall, accompanied by Amelia Bones, James Potter and Sirius Black. Noticing how both men were behaving strangely, Lily and Amy left Sly and Gryff with their dinner and approach the two men while Madam Bones spoke to Dumbledore before addressing the two visitors.

"Lily, is it true? There are two Harrys like Dumbledore said?" asked James before Lily could say anything. She simply nodded and pointed to the two boys who were having dinner while talking among themselves. James wanted to run to them but was hold by his wife. When he tried to complain, she glared at him and he felt in disadvantage.

"James, I barely know those boys but I can tell you that they have suffered too. They lost everything they had and they are still trying to cope with it. It won't help anyone to jump them and try to force them to open up to us. Please, don't do anything rush. We have been given a new chance, let's not spoil it. You too, Padfoot."

Both Sirius and James nodded and kept looking at the two boys, who finished their dinner and were writing in the notebook. Dumbledore decided to join them then.

"Mr. and Mr. Potter, If I may, I'd like to introduce you to Madam Bones, the director of the Auror Corps."

"Indeed, a pleasure, Madam Bones." replied Sly, fully aware that would be impolite to greet the director as he would greet a normal lady while she was on service "This may be a shock to you, but in each of our realities, we've met before and I have to say that I am quite pleased to find you well."

Sly's words confused some but eventually, they all sat down. Dumbledore was present, as was most of the staff, with Madam Bones and aurors Potter and Black. Amy Potter was also there because she had the right to be there and as Sly and Gryff came to realize, Amy Potter's temper was quite the same as they had been told Lily Potter's was.

"Now, if we may begin our meeting, I'd like to know exactly who you are." said madam Bones, starting a data quill over a roll of parchment.

"I will start with my story until the point I met Gryff. After that, Gryff will tell his story and after that, I will resume the telling over our travels through the different universes until we got to this one. Will that be acceptable?"

"I don't see why not." replied madam Bones with a nod. Suddenly, everyone felt in expectation.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Chapter 2 - Sly's Tale**

"My name is Harry James Potter, although since I met Gryff, my travelling companion and my brother in all but birth, I've been known as Sly, a token from my house at Hogwarts while I was a student there. My story began in Halloween, 1981. Keep in mind that what I know of that night I recall by occlumency and some of it is flawed. We, me, my father and my mother were in the living room and my mother was reading me a story while my father was animating the toys to act as my mother was speaking. Suddenly, my father felt someone passing the wards and went to check, not expecting anyone. His exact words were "Shit, Lily, it's him, take Harry and run". They had a small argument about running and my mum ran upstairs with me in her arms. I have no idea what happened next until my mother placed me in the crib while crying. The door was turned from the hinges and Voldemort came in. My mum begged him not to kill me and kill her instead. Voldemort even ordered her to step away from me but she didn't and he used the killing curse on her. I saw the green flash hit her and I remember the son of a bitch come to me and laughing. He cast the killing curse on me but thanks to what was suspected a ritual made by my mother, fuelled by her sacrifice, the killing curse rebounded on me, making me only unconscious and destroying the dark lord's body. Yes, he still survived, as I did. After that, everything is fuzzy but I was sent to live with my aunt Petunia Dursley and her family, by none other than Dumbledore."

"WHAT?" screamed Lily, not believing what she had heard. Before she could continue, James held her and she sobbed, fearing what she would hear. Sly sighed. He truly didn't want to hurt Lily any more but had to tell his story.

"Where was I?" asked Sirius "Or Remus?"

"You were in Azkaban because everyone believed you to be the Potter's secret keeper. You were never given a trial and Remus is a werewolf. Does that answer your question?"

"Because for them I was a freak, in other words, I had magic, I was systematically beaten in an attempt to get rid of my magic and normalize me. I had to perform house work and cook for them. Until my first day in primary school, I didn't know my name was Harry, I was always Freak or boy. The beatings they gave me usually broke me something and I healed thanks to my magic. They would never take me to the hospital, they locked me in my room, which was the cupboard under the stairs." Sly ignored the gasps and continued "Well, you get the idea. It all changed in my eleventh birthday. I got a letter they didn't want me to read and they even got to the point to move away from the house... Well, let's say that Hagrid was the one that gave me my introduction to the magical world." many gasped. Hagrid was barely qualified as a teacher least of all to give the introduction to muggleborns "So, keeping the story short or we won't leave this room today, Hagrid took me to Diagon alley and we bought everything. Something I never thanked him properly was that he gave me my first gift ever, my snowy owl Hedwig. I met a couple of people, including Draco Malfoy. That kid was an idiot." Sirius chuckled at Sly's comment "I met a couple of weasels at the express and the story truly starts at my sorting. You may realize I hated my life till that point and I wanted to be the very best wizard I could be and prove myself. That's the reason the hat shouted loud and clear Slytherin. Unlike some people, I didn't allow myself to be manipulated to deny Slytherin at the sorting."

"I regret nothing." replied Gryff with a grin.

"I'm sure you don't." replied Sly, continuing with the story "I became public enemy number one at Hogwarts, just because I was a Slytherin. Can you imagine, the one who defeated the dark lord, the wizarding world saviour, a Slytherin? According with everyone, I should have been in Gryffindor, just like my parents. It wasn't easy, but I allowed myself to understand what being a Slytherin really means and I made allies, which later became friends. My closest friends were Daphne Grengrass, Tracy Davies and Theodore Nott." Amy gasped. Daphne was a Slytherin in Sly's universe?

"In Halloween, a troll infiltrated the school and murdered a muggleborn student from Gryffindor that was crying in the toilet. She was a girl and was quite bright but had no real friends and was bullied by Ron Weasley" Amy widened her eyes, as did the staff. The bullying was familiar, the troll in the toilet and the aftermath wasn't. Amy noticed how Gryff was angered and clenched his fists in fury, whispering something.

"Her name was Hermione Granger." Amy was shocked but listened the full story.

"Weasley was expelled because his actions caused the death of a student and the student body mourned her." _Was Hermione important to Gryff? _Amy thought so, that explained why he was so angry.

" My friends and I eventually heard rumours about the philosophers stone being in Hogwarts and we suspected professor Snape was trying to steal it. In our defence, we were wrong" said Sly, noticing the outrage in Snape's face "He was trying to protect the stone from the real thief. I won't bore you with what was happening along the year but at the end of the year, we knew where it was and suspected someone would steal it. We did something very un-slytherin like and charged ahead like a Gryffindor... Daphne berated me for months after that and honestly, could I blame her?" Amy narrowed her eyes and Gryff grinned. The staff was confused "Thanks to Tracy, we passed the devil's snare trap, Daphne taught us _the Immobolus Totalis_ charm on site that we used to catch the key from professor Flitwick trap and Theo coordinated us through the giant chess... " By then the staff was appalled that first years had surpassed their traps "Theo had to sacrifice himself to win the game and he got knocked out. Tracy stayed with him and Daphne and me went on. We decoded the potion's challenge but there was only potion enough to one and none of us knew the freeze flame charm nor were we powerful enough. Professor's Snape challenge was the most challenging one of all." Snape was torn between blush, smirk of sneer at the boy and Sirius and James were appalled that Harry had just complimented Snape.

"Daphne stayed behind and made me promise to return. I went through the flames and reached the mirror chamber. I knew what the mirror was, I had found it months before and discovered that my greatest desire was my parents." Sly ignored the tears in James and Lily's eyes "When I got there, I discovered that the thief was Quirrel and he wanted me to help him. My reflection put the stone in my pocket and I lied. Only another voice was heard in the chamber, saying I was lying. Voldemort as living as a parasite on Quirrel's head and after a small fight and thanks to my mother's ritual of protection that was still active, I managed to kill Quirrel, reducing him to ash. Unfortunately, Voldemort escaped as a shade and knocked me out. I woke up in the infirmary some days later and Daphne was quite angry with me. She was even expelled from the infirmary because she threatened to curse me right there. Of course, Theo and Tracy only laughed. That year ended with Slytherin winning by far the house cup. "

"What about your exams?" asked Lily Potter.

"I got Os at everything but astronomy and history." with a pleased smile, Lily nodded and James widened his eyes, as did Sirius and most of the staff "The year ended and I went to hell or like I used to call it, Durzkaban. I noticed I wasn't getting mail, although I was sending it with Hedwig. It turned out that my friends weren't pleased that I wasn't replying to them and Daphne was quite furious with me."

_Daphne again?_ thought Amy.

"If you can, imagine a twelve years old pureblood witch, quick of wand, quite angry and with no trace on her wand... I should have seen the signs, now that I think about it... " Amy widened her eyes. _No way_, she thought.

"I had no trace either, by the way. What followed was a small battle between us inside the house. The Dursleys were caught in the cross fire and we... well, we were properly punished by Lord and Lady Greengrass. Eventually, I was able to explain that I wasn't receiving mail either and one of the Greengrass' house elves found another house elf hiding my mail. Malfoy's house elf. The house elf told me I shouldn't return to Hogwarts because something evil would happen. I didn't care and ordered the elf to leave me alone and after seeing how I was living at the Dursley's, the Greengrasses took me with them. That time with the Greengrasses was by far the best holidays I have ever had, especially when I went to Gringotts. It turned out that I could claim the Potter lordship, since I was the last of my line and that thanks to the Potters, I was heir of Gryffindor and thanks to the Evans, I was heir of Slytherin... and a parselmouth..." Everyone gaped and Sly continued "I discovered that my mother never knew her origins, always believing she was a muggleborn when she was descendant of Salazar's first born. That day I got three rings and a bunch of lore to study. Luckily for me, I had help. I learned everything I could from my families and got emancipated for being a lord. That's when the problems started. My world's Dumbledore discovered from the Dursleys who had taken me and appeared at Greengrass Manor adamant that I should return to the Dursleys for my own protection and that I shouldn't claim my birthrights. He didn't know about the Slytherin line and I didn't tell him. He then went to explain how he suspected that my mother had performed a blood ritual that had given me the protection to survive Voldemort and to renew that protection, I needed to spend some time at the Dursleys. I had already spend almost a month there and since Lord Greengrass had experience in curse breaking, he knew that had been enough to recharge the protection for an year. The question was what to do the following years. I refused to go back there but Lord and Lady Greengrass explained to me that it was necessary for my protection. I even told him how they treated me and showed them my scars... In the end, even after promising she would kill the Dursleys for what they had done to me, it was Daphne that convinced me to accept to return to Durzkaban for at least three weeks every year during summer. We could tell Dumbledore wasn't happy, but it was better than nothing.

That year, I had problems crossing the barrier at the train station but with the help of Lord Greengrass, it was solved quickly. At Hogwarts, nothing major happened before Halloween besides an useless DADA teacher called Gilderoy Lockhart "Sly noticed some people flinch" and a rogue bludger attacking me on the stands during a quidditch match. A quick reducto solved that problem. At Halloween, Mrs. Norris was found petrified near a toilet at second floor and there was a message saying "The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir, beware." Every Slytherin knew that the Chamber of Secrets was Slytherin's sanctuary and I, Daphne, Tracy and Theo knew I was the heir of Slytherin and I hadn't opened the chamber. I didn't even know where it was. I kept it low and started to investigate. I didn't like the idea that someone was using my name to their bidding and eventually discovered that fifty years before, a girl had been killed because of the opening of the chamber and that Hagrid had been found culprit. A saturday morning, I went to have a quick talk with Hagrid and I discovered that the murdered girl was none other than Moaning Myrtle and I went to her. She told me how she died and I realised there had to be an entrance to the chamber of secrets in the toilet. I was proven right when I spoke paseltongue into a basin and a it opened, revealing a cave. Now, I should have turned back and go for help but something was calling me into the chambers, so I went and discovered the fabled chamber of secrets. I don't know why but I felt compelled to state my name. I went to the middle of the chamber and claimed to be Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Slytherin and that I claimed my ancestor chamber under the rights of Lord Slytherin. Imagine my surprise when Slytherin's statue mouth opened and a giant sixty foot basilisk came out of it. It bowed to me and for my surprise, begged me forgiveness for serving another, who he believed to be the heir. I talked to the basilisk. It's name was Uraeus and he told me he had been enchanted by Lord Slytherin to help and protect the school but some time before, an heir had come and had ordered it to kill muggleborns from the school. After he murdered one, he was ordered back to hibernation until days before, when that same heir returned with the same orders. I didn't like it at all. Uraeus showed me the secret library and I decided to browse for monitoring charms, to know when someone accessed the chamber. Uraeus helped me in that and with its help, I set a trap for the pretender and left the chamber, promising to return and ordering Uraeus not to harm anyone. I went to dinner and as soon as I got to the great hall... well... You can imagine a certain someone wasn't very happy with me, for being away almost all the day."

"Daphne almost killed you for being away for the whole day without a word, didn't she?" asked Amy, predicting the answer. Sly nodded and everyone had a grin or a smirk.

"She grabbed me as soon as I entered the great hall and took me to a broom closet and rose silence wards. Then, she slapped me, really hard, over and over, shouting at me and asking me where had I been, why hadn't I tell her anything and such. She was angry with me but I realized she had been scared as well, so I did the only thing I thought I could. I hugged her and she cried in my chest. When she calmed down, I told her everything and she really glared at me for going alone to the chamber but after telling her about what I did, she smirked and was in awe, making me promise to take her there. We had some calm weeks until one evening, we were studying at the library when I felt the wards I had placed in the chamber. Daphne, Tracy and Theo went with me. It would be the first time they would see the chamber. When we got there, we found out Ginny Weasley trying to order around Uraeus, who was mocking her. I shot a stunner at her and Uraeus informed me he was sensing powerful dark magic tendrils coming from a book the weaselette was carrying into her, which was most likely possessing her. Uraeus poison destroyed the book and we all saw it oozing and ejecting a green shade, screaming in pain. Back then, none of us knew what it was but we were glad it was over. We stunned weaselette again and I gave my friends the tour of the chamber while Uraeus kept an eye on the bitch. That day we made a very interesting discover. There was a diary in the library, from someone named Tom Marvollo Riddle. Through several pages there were anagrams with his name and the last was "I am Lord Voldemort". We were shocked, of course and Uraeus confirmed that the one who claimed to be an heir had introduced himself as Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin. We decided to use the chamber as our sanctuary to study and practice and left for the day, taking Weasley. After a small discussion, we decided to obliviate her from what had happened in the chamber, just in case and left her in the floor of the toilet. The attacks never happened again and we continued to go to the chamber to learn and practice. Uraeus helped me with parselmagic and parseltongue and the four of us became much more powerful. Somehow, we even took a great deal of power in Slytherin, much to the disgust of Draco Malfoy. Time went by and thinking about it, it was inevitable what happened. Daphne and I started dating and we were happy together. After us, Tracy and Theo also started to date. We left second year with the house cup again and I went to Durzkaban with an invitation to spend the rest of the summer with Daphne and the Greengrasses. That was also the year Sirius Black, the dark lord's right hand man, the betrayer of the Potters, escaped Azkaban." Sly looked at Sirius and saw him narrowing his eyes.

"It was on the news and everyone knew he wanted to catch me. That was the reason why the ministry decided to unleash dementors on Hogwarts Express and Hogwarts grounds, to find and neutralize Sirius Black."

"What?" they all shouted and Sly gave them a moment to recover.

"Indeed. I myself had a very close encounter with a dementor at the express. That was the first time I recalled that night. Fortunately, I was beginning to study occlumency and I was able to block some of the dementors influence on me. The dementor was almost on me when a wolf patronus appeared and banished the creature. It turned out that our saviour was none other than Remus John Lupin, our new DADA teacher and may I say, one of the best we had. " To that, Sirius, James and Lily grinned after a small shock. As usual, time passed. Besides the dementors, the fact that I was forbidden to go to Hogsmeade for safety reasons, even though I had a permission slip, discovering Sirius Black, the traitor was my godfather, that professor Lupin was a close friend of my parents and a werewolf, learning to cast the patronus charm with his help, becoming Slytherin's quidditch team seeker and almost dying during a game because of dementors..."

"Wow, wow, wow!" interrupted James Potter and Lily at the same time

"Seeker?" asked James.

"Patronus Charm?" asked Lily.

"What do you mean dying because of dementors during a game?" asked Amy, shocked.

Gryff snorted and Sly shook his head.

"I did wanted to speed up the story, but all right... I used to fly during the summers and one day, while we were outside, watching the team training, Malfoy, who was the team's seeker, thanks to a bribe of Nimbus 2001 brooms the previous year wasn't able to get to practice and they needed to test a new play. So Theo offered my help and they accepted, even against my will. They used my house loyalty against me, especially my friends, who knew my secret and I joined the train. I gave them some input over what I thought and I even caught the snitch a couple of times, just for fun. I never noticed the team was watching me closely. At the first game, the team had a problem and Malfoy was unable to play so, they called me. That was a shock but I went and caught the snitch quick and we won. Later I found out the team had stun Malfoy and hid him away so that no one would find him before the game ended just to have me as seeker. And I got the job just like that." James was grinning, as was Sirius "I decided to learn the Patronus charm because I didn't like the idea of being affected by the dementors. I approached professor Lupin and set up the classes. I managed to produce a shield with him but never a fully corporeal patronus until the day I was attacked during a match. First some things, I always carried my wand with me, even to the games. This specific game was against Hufflepuff and for some reason, the dementors decided to show up and attack me. I tried to evade them but wasn't able to so I went full speed to the ground. All I could thought was that I needed a happy thought but I wasn't able to get one. Then I looked to the stands and somehow I was able to see Daphne, concerned and scared. I just drew the wand and said the incantation. I saw something forming but I paid no attention, I just landed and turned back casting another patronus... I saw two basilisks destroying a horde of dementors before a phoenix and a wolf joined my basilisks. After that I collapsed because of the strain. " Everyone was in awe by then but Sly didn't care and continued his story "It was around February when it was all over the Prophet. Sirius Black was innocent. The traitor had always been Peter Pettygrew, who wasn't dead and hidden as an illegal rat animagus... at the Weasley home. Sirius Black escaped after seeing a news article about the Weasleys, in which one of them had Peter at his shoulder. He escaped and went to find him, discovering that Peter was owned by Ron Weasley, who had been expelled from Hogwarts and was being homeschooled. He captured Peter and sent it do the DMLE, proving his innocence. It was all detailed in an interview he gave, expressing his interest in meeting his godson. He got his wish and I met the last marauders as well. After that year, my life changed. I still had to go to Durzkaban and I moved in with Sirius and Remus and Daphne, Theo and Tracy were usual visits, as I was with them. It was a great summer. Somehow, Peter was found dead in his cell and his possessions were stolen, especially Voldemort's wand, which he had, proving he was there at the time of his defeat. At the end of the year, it was discovered that Moony was a werewolf and he was sacked.

We went together to the World Cup and at the end, there was a Death Eater attack. Sirius and Remus ordered us to run and we did but we were intercepted by a death eater that pointed his wand to Tracy. Theo hit him with a reducto and we run again to safety. We saw the dark mark in the sky and the death eaters vanished. Eventually, the body of the one that Theo killed was found and... well, Theo killed his own father to save his girlfriend. Later he told me that he would do it anyway if Tracy would be in danger and he didn't regret it. There was a small funeral and after that, it was time to return to Hogwarts. That year, our DADA teacher was Mad-Eye Moody and the TriWizard Tournament has brought back, hosted in Hogwarts. We received Beauxbattons and Durmstrang in our halls and during Halloween, the champions were selected" Sly hesitated with a scowl "For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum was selected. For Beauxbattons was Fleur Delacour and for Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory. And then a fourth name came out... mine." Everyone widened their eyes " That created a big commotion in the great hall. Then, Draco Malfoy opened his mouth and called me an attention seeking halfblood cheater and I had enough. I drew my wand and rose him in the air in front of me. I didn't want to shout but I was angry and my voice was increased by itself. I claimed my names in public for the first time, Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Slytherin and I swore a magical oath that I had never placed my name in the cup nor I had asked it from another, coerced another to do it for me nor had I used any magical or muggle means to do it. Silence was complete after. No one dared to say a word and I sat again after throwing Malfoy against the far wall. I was angry and it didn't help when Dumbledore stated that I had to do it, none the less. Curiously, the entire Slytherin house stood with me. Indignation was complete but in the end, Dumbledore explained about the magical contract. That infuriated us even more but I had to do it. That day I realized something. I was beginning to be given a nick name, the Basilisk. I liked it and found it amusing so I let it go. That night, I realized I had been chosen to be the leader of Slytherin and I swore I would lead my house to greatness. I practiced and discovered that the first task would involve dragons. I said no one about that. I was forced to compete but if I had a chance to win, I'd take it. The day of the first task, I got in the arena with a nesting Hungarian Horntail and I had to get a golden egg from its nest. Piece of cake..." Sly spat "I used my paseltongue and I politely asked the dragon if I could have the false egg that was threatening its nest. She gave it to me and the only noise in the arena was Slytherin cheering for me. After that, we had a yule ball, I asked my girlfriend to go with me, of course and when the second task came, I had to rescue Daphne from the bottom of the Black Lake in less than an hour. I had Gillyweed for that and used a point at me spell to find her. I was the first to return with my hostage. The last task was a maze with several creatures inside. I had most points so I was the first. I managed to overcome the obstacles and reached the cup in the center of the maze. I grabbed it but it was a portkey that sent me to a graveyard. There I was stunned and witnessed a ritual performed by deatheaters that gave Voldemort a new physical body. After that, we fought, he intended to kill me and I intended in surviving. Our wands locked in Priori Incantatem and echoes of previous spells came out of our wands... I saw echoes from my parents that attacked Voldemort and reactivated the portkey at the cup, allowing me to escape. I went back to Hogwarts and told them what I had seen. The ministry called me a lunatic and an attention seeking brat. I could have cursed him but Sirius, Remus and my friends stopped me. They ignored me and gave me the prize for winning. They didn't believe me so I never spoke about it again. We did, however, discover that Mad-Eye Moody was in reality Barty Crouch Jr in disguise with polyjuice and that it had been him to put my name in the cup. He was given the kiss for escaping Azkaban but he wasn't heard about the return of Voldemort.

Summer came and I made my time in Durzkaban. After I left there, I was at Sirius when I discovered there had been a dementor attack near the Dursley's. Later I found out that my cousin had his soul sucked and was in vegetative state at the hospital with a couple of friends in the same state. I started to have strange dreams but I was able to block them with occlumency. Then, Dumbledore decided that I needed to learn occlumency. Well, he was several years later. After his shock, it was my turn. Apparently, there was a prophecy concerning me and the dark lord. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" by then, I knew what to do. There were only two questions: Could I do it and how do we counter whatever Voldemort had done to becoming immortal? We researched at Black Library and one possible explanation were horcruxes" some people gasped, clearly knowing about Horcruxes "We also had a breakthrough. At number 12, Grimmauld place, the ancestral Black House, Regulus Black house elf Kreacher lived still and he heard us talking about the possibility of the Voldemort's horcruxes. He then brought us Slytherin's locket and told us how is master Regulus discovered that the Dark lord created Horcruxes to be immortal. He stole it and was murdered for it but ordered Kreacher to destroy it. I was angry that that filth had desecrated one of my family relics like that but had to do it. We called Dumbledore and retold him the story and he went pale. Daphne devised a plan. Just in case Voldemort had more than one horcrux, we should create a connection between all horcruxes and destroy them all at the same time. Daphne was always brilliant... and we started to work in that. Dumbledore wanted to keep the Horcrux but I kept it in the chamber of secrets in a safe, surrounded by protections. We spent our fifth year creating the spell, maintaining Slytherin in the top and out of Voldemort's claws. We had to deal with another useless DADA teacher, appointed by the ministry, one Dolores Umbridge..." People gaped and madam Bones snorted. That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard "We kept low and had a spell developed at the end of the year before the OWLS. We left the thoughts of Voldemort away for those weeks and focused on the exams" before Lily could ask, and he could see she wanted to, Sly replied "I got full Os and an O++ at DADA for being able to produce a patronus." Lily nodded approvingly with a smile "Summer came and we decided to use the spell. Dumbledore summoned the order of the phoenix to be there too and a certain Molly Weasley began wailing about we children being there and that Harry Potter shouldn't associate himself with dark families and so on. Sirius silenced her before Daphne or I could do anything and ordered her to leave the house. She did and the spell was performed. I'm not sure what happened but I screamed in pain and collapsed for nearly two weeks. When I woke up, I found Daphne had barely spelt for that time and that she spent almost all time at my side. She told me that my scar had opened and bled ooze and that a green shade had came out of it, much like from the locket. I had been a Horcrux too." people were disgusted and in fear but wanted to know more "They also told me that Voldemort was weakened but not killed. I rested the rest of the summer and even became more powerful. A theory was that the horcrux was draining my magic and without it, I had more magic available. Sixth year began and Voldemort revealed himself, openly attacking at will. I became a hero again and everyone forgot they had slandered me the year before. That year, before Christmas, I lost Sirius, who had oined the Auror corps again, murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange in battle and Remus was taken down by Fenrir Greyback. Not only that, the Greengrasses and the Davies were attacked but managed to escape. I lost it completely wanted to challenge Voldemort publicly, to a duel to the death."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" shouted James, Lily, Amy and almost everyone at the table. Gryff smirked and Sly ignored them.

"Sirius had named me his heir and therefore, I became Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin. We performed several rituals on my body, to make sure I was ready. I even bonded with Uraeus and strengthened with Basilisk poison. I was growing ready and one day Dumbledore came to me and told me the story of the Deathly Hallows " By then Dumbledore widened suspecting what would happen "He told me about the deathstick, the ressurection stone and the invisible cloak. Then he told me he knew the location of the deathstick, also called the elder wand, the most powerful wand in existence, that could help me in my battle. Everything I needed to do was defeating or disarming the actual owner. I needed to go alone and I said goodbye to my girlfriend, friends and house, promising to return ready to bring Voldemort down. Dumbledore aparated me away and I found myself at a clearing. Dumbledore himself was the owner of the elder wand and I had to defeat him. If I could, I was more than ready to take on Voldemort." Sly eyes locked with Dumbledore's in respect, while everyone was looking at both men "It wasn't easy but I defeated him" Everyone gasped in shock and awe. Dumbledore defeated by a 16 year old young man? "Even after he used you-know-what, fucking IDIOT!" snapped Sly, raising from his chair and looking threatening to Dumbledore "I needed him and that idiot used blood magic just to test me. He sacrificed himself just to make sure I was ready instead of standing by my side in battle."

"Easy, Sly." asked Gryff, putting a hand in his brother's shoulder. Everyone was afraid of him.

"Are you an idiot too, Dumbledore? What would you do at his place?" asked Sly and Dumbledore gaped, unable to reply. Sly sat again and sighed "The idiot had the nerve to say he was proud of me after sacrificing most of his life force. I apparated him back to Hogwarts, the both of us broken and bloodied and everyone was shocked. We had to recover for days and he never did. By then, I was ready so I challenged Voldemort. He didn't say a word but attacked Hogwarts with his army weeks later. We didn't had notice at all. Dumbledore was still out so we did what we must. I unleashed Uraeus on the deatheaters and the werewolves and she killed many before she herself died. The sixth and seventh years fought at the halls and I helped where I could. Daphne killed Bellatrix Lestrange and Tracy and Theo killed the brothers Lestrange. I met with Voldemort and we duelled for some time. Battles stopped and everyone was looking at us, even after the reinforcements from the ministry arrived. We fought, spell by spell and at the end, I managed to kill him. He never knew we had destroyed his horcruxes... After that, death eaters surrendered and I was hailed as a hero... I grabbed Daphne and begged her to marry me and she said yes. Dumbledore managed to get up and married us right there, at Hogwarts in the aftermath of the battle. No fancy parties, the guests were the students and the staff and that was it. Sixth year ended and most of the classes were practical, helping to rebuilt Hogwarts. Everything was done in one month and everything went back to normal. Seventh year came and we discovered Daphne was pregnant by graduation day. I was offered the position of DADA teacher, after being offered a mastery for defeating a dark lord and Daphne applied for a mastery in potions after passing her mastery in DADA with Tracy and Theo, my first students ever." Sly chuckled sadly "She was not even four months pregnant when she was at Diagon Alley during summer, buying supplies." Sly hesitated and a tear fell from his face "She was talking with a muggleborn that had been accepted at Hogwarts and her family when she..." He had to stop and clean the tears. He sobbed and Amy felt her sadness for this alternate brother of her, as did everyone. They understood what he couldn't bring himself to say. After calming down, with a pat from Gryff, Sly continued.

"We went to a muggle hospital for an ultrasound. We knew we were having a girl and wanted to name her Fiona Lily... But Daphne was cursed with a reducto right in the belly. Her belly blew up in front of the muggleborn, who was in shock for life and before she died... Daphne was able to held Fiona... who was already dead." No one was able to say a word and all cried.

"Who would do such a thing?" whispered Amy, crying.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" spat Sly in anger, barely holding himself. She was stunned by everyone around her and sent to prison. When I was told, I... I couldn't believe it and when I saw it... She looked so peaceful, with Fiona in her arms... I couldn't break that so I encased them both in a crystal casket and they stayed like that forever. I wanted to kill Ginevra. I almost managed to do it, too. I assaulted the DMLE and brought down Auror after Auror. Many just stayed back but it had to be Tracy and Theo to stop me before I did it. I surrendered myself but no charges were made as long as I agreed to train the aurors. It was ridiculous but I got it that madam Bones was sympathetic with my situation. I said yes and was taken away. I didn't enter the ministry until the trial.

Ginevra had the audacity to say she loved me and that I loved her. That I had been given a love potion by Daphne and that she was my soul mate. Ronald Weasley testified saying that all slytherins were evil and that they had currupted Harry Potter... a load of tripe. She was sentenced to Azkaban for killing a Lady of a noble house and of two Ancient and Noble houses. I was having none of that and demanded her immediate execution by my hand." No one said a word, waiting the developments " The court refused me execution but allowed me a duel to the death with her. I took it and I simply blew her up in small pieces with a reducto. She never had a chance. Ronald attacked me by the back and I killed him too. That day, if Arthur Weasley hadn't thrown himself at my feet, I would have started a blood feud with the Weasleys..." Sly sighed and more tears fell. Lily realized just how much Sly truly had lost "I spent fifteen years teaching at Hogwarts and training Aurors. I was respected, admired and an example but life was hollow. I drowned myself in alcohol and muggle literature and had the idea of timetravel, to try and correct everything. I researched and at forty, I had something I could test. I explained everything to Tracy and Theo, they didn't want to but accepted my reasons, said goodbye to my godchildren and left forever, taking everything in the vaults of Potter, Black Gryffindor and Slytherin. I performed the ritual and crossed over, intending to save my wife and give her a chance at life... I found myself in Hogwarts but there was something different. I had a younger body and was more powerful. I didn't understand what was happening and cast the tempus spell. It was September first, 1997. I had time to save Daphne. I ran to the great hall, our seventh year would be starting. I barged in through the doors and entered the great hall and went to Slytherin table, shouting that I demanded to speak with Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Everything stopped and I saw neither myself or Daphne at Slytherin table. That's when a voice behind me spoke."

"I'm Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin. Who are you?" said Gryff, recalling the moment he met his brother in all but birth.

**What d you think so far? Is it worth it?**


	3. Chapter 3

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Chapter 3 - Gryff's Tale**

_"I ran to the great hall, our seventh year would be starting. I barged in through the doors and entered the great hall and went to Slytherin table, shouting that I demanded to speak with Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Everything stopped and I saw neither myself or Daphne at Slytherin table. That's when a voice behind me spoke."_

_"I'm Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin. Who are you?" said Gryff, recalling the moment he met his brother in all but birth._

"You can imagine our confusion at that moment." commented Gryff, starting his part of the tale, like they had done several times before "One moment, I am sitting at my table, ready for a new school year that I imagine that will be awful and lonely, getting depressed and wanting my girlfriend by my side... and suddenly the doors open wide and a guy that looks just like me comes in and walks to Slytherin table, demanding to talk to me and Daphne Greengrass." Gryff chuckled "I noticed everyone looking at me, scared of this person, begging me to do something. Then I get up and call his attention to me. The way his eyes widened and the way he dropped his jaw when he saw me and my Gryffindor robes was enough to tell me that I'm not what he was expecting to find. To be honest, until he told me his story, I thought he was crazy but then, after realizing it, it gave me hope... Well It's my turn, now. I'll tell you my story from that night until the day I met Sly." started Gryff with a sad smile.

"My story doesn't change much from Sly's until September 1st, 1991. Until that day, I was put in Durzkaban and forced to work to them, starved and beaten. I don't have many good memories so I'll skip them. Like I said, everything happened the same way until Hogwarts Express. I sat alone at a compartment, reading a book on transfiguration when someone knocked at my door and entered. A brown bushy haired girl, already in her Hogwarts robes came in. No hellos, nor introductions. The first words she ever told me were "Have you seen a toad?" Now, you can imagine that as a very strange thing to hear, especially when you are a muggle raised child, with no experience whatsoever of the magical world. I just looked at her, with what she would later refer to as my "stupid face".

She then explained me that she was helping a boy named Neville looking for his toad and she was knocking at each door asking. I could tell she was nervous, maybe even more than I was. I closed my book and got up. I hadn't seen any toad but I could help to search for it. I could even make a few friends. She noticed the book and she smiled. I think she forgot the toad completely by then and started to ask if I had read all the books. She had done it and had memorized at least half of each of them. She even bought more books because she was a muggleborn and didn't want to be in disadvantage when compared with others that were raised in the magical world.

That didn't make me comfortable and she noticed it. I told her I was raised by muggles and had no idea that I was a wizard before got the letter. Then I asked her what kind of books she had bought and we started a conversation about books before we even knew each other's names." Amy could see who this girl was.

"Keep in mind, I barely understood some things she was saying but I listened to her until there was another knock at our door. This time, a red head boy entered, asking if he could join us because everything was full. I said yes and continued my talk with the girl about spells. She wanted to show me one and drew her wand and pointed at me. You can imagine I was scared by that move and then, she said _Oculus Reparo_ and I felt magic fixing my glasses that were way damaged. I was amazed and I noticed she blushed, especially after I told her how amazing it had been. After that, she decided that she needed to continue to find the toad and said goodbye. I asked her to wait and asked her name. She almost slapped herself for forgetting that and told me her name was Hermione Granger. Then I gulped, because I had no idea what her reaction would be. I told me my name was Harry. Harry Potter. Her eyes widened and she went on telling me she read all about me in "Wizards of the XXth century" and some other books. I had no idea of what she was talking about so I asked her. Apparently the wizarding world had some stupid idea that I was the second coming of Merlin or something. I crushed her illusions and told her, as I had before, that I had been raised by my muggle family and didn't even knew about magic until I got the letter. She blushed and after some moments she left, leaving me with the red haired boy. His name was Ron Weasley and he was overjoyed that he had a chance to speak with the great Harry Potter" spat Gryff with a sneer.

"Ron went on how great I was and that I should be a Gryffindor just like my parents. He then went on how Slytherin is evil, Ravenclaw were nerds and Hufflepuffs were useless. Honestly, I didn't agree with him but I favoured Gryffindor because of my parents. Hermione came back some hours later saying that we should put on our robes and I asked her if they had found the toad. She said no and I asked her if she wanted to joined us. She smile and sat by me and we started to talk about houses and she told us she was thinking of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. We got to Hogwarts and I met Draco Malfoy again. I had met him at Madam Malkin's, just like Sly. The git went on how I should deal with the good families and not the trash. I didn't like his tone and because he said he wanted Slytherin, I decided I didn't want to be in the same house as him. Those were my thoughts when the hat was placed at my head. _Not Slytherin!_ and the hat placed me in Gryffindor. I was happy because Hermione was also a Gryffindor and I had at least a friend, or I hoped."

_Hermione as a Gryffindor? Now that is new..._ thought Amy, smiling a bit.

"I made friends with Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom and a couple of others. Time passed and nothing happened until Halloween. We were at charms and Ron was having problems with his levitation charm. Hermione, in her good heart wanted to help him and showed him how. When we left, Ron started to rant how she was awful, bossy and with no friends. I saw her passing by me, crying and I got mad at Ron and I can say I almost punched him. I left him and went to find Hermione. I found her in the girls toilet, crying at a stall. First she wanted me to leave but I waited there until she calmed down. After that, we talked through the stall and I told her Ron was wrong. She had me as a friend. She stopped crying and I started to get hungry and I told her we should go to the feast. She told me she wasn't hungry and that she didn't want to go. So I stayed there with her, even though I was hungry. Probably it was her guilty conscious and my stomach growling that made her coming out of the stall. She took her time to wipe her tears and clean her face and then, a foul smell came to us. Then, a troll entered in the toilet and growled at us. He waved his cub against us and I pushed Hermione from the way and told her to run. When she didn't and the troll focused on her, I jumped on its back and stick my wand up his nose. I have no idea why I did it." Had it been a normal conversation, the thought of sticking a wand up a troll's nose would make James and Sirius roll on the floor. That, however, as not a normal conversation and everyone gaped.

"However, it worked and the troll fell on the floor. When I recovered my wand, besides snotty it came with blood. I imagine I hit his brain or something. I went to Hermione and she was in shock. I hugged her and she cried on my chest, all thoughts of hungry lost. Then the teachers came and we told them what had happened. Weasley would face punishment and I got forty points for stupid luck and for saving a student."

They were all looking at him with baffled faces.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said you killed a troll by sticking your wand up his nose?" asked Lily, with a disbelieving voice. Sly snorted.

"That's just typical Gryff's plan. Wait until he tells you about the basilisk... and the dragon..." Lily flinched. She wasn't sure she wanted to now.

"I was mad at Ron and made him apologize to Hermione. He did and despite we hanged out with him, we were better friends with Neville. Besides, he was a lazy idiot who always wanted to copy our assignments. That git even got me in a wizards duel with Draco Malfoy, at midnight... Why didn't I listen 'Mione? Me, Hermione, Neville and Ron went to the place of the duel and were ambushed by Filch. It had been a trap. We run and entered the corridor of the third floor, the one that led to the stone and we got face to face with Fluffy. We ran again and Hermione was the one that noticed the trap door under Fluffy. After some time, Hagrid let it slip that Fluffy was helping protecting Nicholas Flamel's stone and that we should leave it as it was. That just increased our curiosity. Needless to say, Hermione was the one who discovered who Nicholas Flamel and the stone were.

I also joined the quidditch team on my first year. " to that, James grinned and puffed his chest "We were at flying lessons and Neville had an accident and dropped a rememberall before falling and breaking his fist. Malfoy caught it and began to insult Neville. I ordered him to shut up and giving back the rememberall but he jumped on his broom and threw it away. I jumped on mine and picked the remembrall with some flying moves that left everyone cheering for me. Hermione was livid with me. I could have died. Or worst, be expelled." Amy wanted to laugh. In her fist year, she heard Hermione say such a thing. It was so much like her "Then I was caught by McGonagall who took me to Oliver Wood and I began to be trained as a seeker. In my first game, I had troubles with my broom because someone was cursing it. Hermione saw professor Snape uttering something and thought it could be him." angry eyes turned to Snape who felt insignificant at that moment "It wasn't him. Professor Snape may have been a git with me but that time he was trying to help me. Of course, we didn't know that and Hermione set his robes on fire. The curse ended and I managed to get the snitch."

"Who was it, then?" asked an angry Lily Potter.

"Quirrel, of course. It's just like in Sly's universe." replied Gryff "So, moving on, what else? Hagrid got himself in trouble when he got a dragon egg and hatched it. Ron had a brother at a dragon colony and we asked him to come and get the dragon. Unfortunately, that night we were caught by Malfoy and lost fifty points each. Boy, everyone was mad at us."

"What a hell were you thinking?" blew up Lily Potter, having a reddish complexion.

"I was just trying to help my first friend ever." replied Gryff and Lily gaped for a moment, choosing to direct her anger to her sister.

"We even had detention with Hagrid at the forbidden forest."

"Now that's ridiculous. What the well? Are people stupid at your universe? Sending children into the forbidden forest?" shouted Lily while everyone was still gapping. They couldn't believe it.

"McGonagall ordered it." replied Gryff and Lily glared at her mentor, who blushed.

"I would never..." she started.

"Maybe, but that one did. Besides, we had Hagrid and Fang." continued Gryff.

"Oh, so much better." replied a sarcastic Sly.

"Moving on... Hagrid split us in two groups to search for an injured unicorn..." this time it was Sirius who started to hit his head in the table while everyone performed imitations of fish looking at Gryff "I got stuck with Malfoy and Fang. We found the unicorn, dead and something was drinking blood from it. It attacked me while Malfoy ran away and I was saved by centaurs. Hagrid arrived later." Sly could see that Lily was trying to control her anger and that Amy was looking at Gryff as if he was an idiot, speaking of such things as an usual occurence. Dumbledore took the initiative and asked an house elf for a bottle of firewhiskey and glasses for all.

After a small draught, Gryff continued his story.

"One night, we discovered that Dumbledore was away and that it was the perfect opportunity for Snape to steal the stone..."

"I had enough, why must I always be the suspect?" asked an angry Snape, raising himself from the chair.

"In my universe, you were a death eater. In Gryff's, you were too. You looked like it and we both saw you injured the night of the troll. Bite marks..." answered Sly, shutting him up. Snape paled and sat again, starting to whispering something about alternate universes and stupid decisions. Everyone widened their eyes at Sly.

"Snape was a Death Eater at your universes?" asked a baffled Lily Potter, looking at her childhood friend.

"Yes, he was, but he was also a spy for the order. I could say he was as brave as a Gryffindor and as cunning as a real Slytherin." replied Sly, with respect.

After some moments, Gryff continued.

"I went, with Hermione, Neville and Ron. Thanks to Neville, we passed the devil's snare trap. I used the broom to pick up the key to open the door and Ron played the chess. Ron sacrificed himself Neville stayed with him and Hermione and I moved forward. She solved the riddle of the potions and I went on. After that, everything went as Sly said. I killed Quirrel and Voldemort escaped. I woke up days later at the hospital wing.

That year, Gryffindor was losing but thanks to our attempts to save the stone, Dumbledore gave us enough points to win the house cup. I went back to Durzkaban and stayed there most of the time. I wasn't receiving any mail and didn't suspected it at all. One day, while the Dursleys were having a party, I met Dobby, a house elf that didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. I told him no and he used magic to incriminate me and get me in trouble. I got a warning from the ministry and that was it.

"What did he do?" asked James.

"He levitated the pudding over the Dursleys and their guests and gave them a bath with it." James and Sirius started to laugh.

"I left Durzkaban when Neville and his gran picked me up by knight bus. I spent some time at his home and then we went to Diagon Aley where we met Hermione at Flourish and Blots. The place was packed because Gilderoy Lockhart was making a book signing. That was simply pathethic. We discovered the git would be our DADA teacher and we met the Malfoys who, of course had to try to show themselves superiors. As usual, they failed."

I had problems with the passage at the station but I Gran and Neville helped and I get on the train. Everything went well, if we ignore that DADA classes became meetings of Lockhart's fanclub. During Halloween, the attacks happened but I had no idea I was Slytherin's heir, not even that Potter was a noble house..." James looked strangely at Gryff, Sly thought it was disbelief "Attacks happened and people were petrified. Things were bad and Lockhart decided to throw a duelling club. He showed up all pimped and was thrown around as a rag by Snape. It was a nice sight." Gryff smirked and so did Snape and almost everyone "Although, Snape put me and Malfoy duelling. Malfoy was an idiot and used a _serpensortia_ to try and scare me and then, sir Smilesalot decided to intervene and anger the snake... it wanted to attack a Justin but I spoke parseltongue and told the snake not to attack him. The snake stopped but the silence was maddening and everyone was looking oddly at me, a mixture of awe and fear. I left while Snape vanished the snake and discovered that my ability to speak with snakes was called parseltongue and that it was a dark trait. I became sort of a pariah and not even the slytherins would taunt me.

Then there was a quidditch game. A crazed bludger attacked me and broke my arm, but I still caught the snitch."

"Well done."

"Shut up, James"

"Yes dear."

"Of course, instead of waiting for madam Pomfrey, sir Prancealot decided to heal my arm."

"Nice one." said Sly with a nod "Unfair for Lancelot but still..."

"He vanished the bones in my arm and I had to spend a night at the hospital with skele-gro..." people blinked.

"Is that man a menace in every universe?" whispered Lily, shaking her head.

"That night, another attack occurred and I was the main suspect because I was a parselmouth and I didn't really like the guy, who was kind of a fanboy. We decided that Slytherin should know who the heir was, so we, me, Nevile, Hermione and Ron decided to make Polyjuice and infiltrate Slytherin." Everyone was wide eyed and Sly rose his hand as if waiting him to say something "We did it in Myrtle's bathroom".

"At two feet from the entrance." said Sly with an exasperated voice.

"Ron and I went disguised as Crabbe and Goyle and Hermione went as Millicent Bullstrode. Neville stayed on guard, waiting for us. We had to leave before our time ran out but we discovered that the chamber had been opened fifty years before and that Hagrid had been responsible. However, before we could do anything, Hermione was attacked and petrified. We were about to start a quidditch game when news arrived. I went running to the hospital wing, I didn't listen to anyone and when I got there, I could cry. Hermione had a scared face and was petrified looking at a mirror she had in her hands. Hermione wasn't vain, why would she have a mirror? I stayed there for some time, without even say a word, just holding her hand and looking at her. Neville stayed there, supporting ma. He knew I cared about her even then. When I had to leave her side, I ignored all rules and went to Hagrid. I wanted answers and demanded them from him. I even threatened him. He told me how he had only a acromantula baby and it couldn't kill a person, neither petrify. I was desperate and I started to cry. I wanted Hermione fine and back..." There were tears on Gryff's eyes "Hagrid understood and took me back to the tower. Some days later he was arrested, even though there weren't proofs of his guilt. I kept visiting Hermione and one day, I did the second bravest thing I have ever done in my life. I gave her a kiss in hope it would work like in the stories... it didn't." reactions to that were mix. Gryff blushed, Sly pated him in the back, Amy smirked, Lily grinned, as did James, who knew some stories Lily had told Amy and some others didn't know what Gryff was talking about.

"Then some days later, while I was with Hermione, telling her about charms class, I noticed she had something on her other hand. I took it from her and saw it was a book page. My first thought was taunt Hermione for mutilate a book. Then, my second thought was that Hermione had mutilated a book. She would never do that. I got the page and it was about basilisks with one word in Hermione's handwriting: Pipes. A quick brainstorming later, I thought I had it. The monster was a basilisk that moved around in pipes. The only thing that didn't make any sense was that the basilisk look kills and no one had died. That's when I recalled the mirror. Hermione had thought of everything. I went quickly to McGonagall and discovered that Ginny Weasley had been taken to the chamber. Because McGonagall didn't listened to me, besides, they had to find the entrance of the chamber, I continued to think.

"Something you should do more often." said Sly with a smirk "It seems to work for you."

Ignoring Sly's taunt, Gryff continued.

"What if the murdered girl, fifty years before had never left? Myrtle wore recent Hogwarts robes... I went to the toilet and asked Myrtle everything I could. When I was sure I was in the right direction, I went to get Lockhart, and the rest of the teachers. I found Ron and Neville and told them I knew where the chamber was and that I was going for the teachers. We only found Lockhart and he was preparing himself to flee. We "convinced" him to help us... at wandpoint and I opened the chamber at the toilet. We entered but Lockhart got hold of Ron's wand and threatened Neville with it. If I moved, he would curse Neville. I didn't want that so I dropped my wand. At that point, Lockhart admitted he was a fraud and all that he did was obliviate the people that truly did what he said in his books. Then, Neville tackled him against Ron and Lockhart caused a cave in. We dodged it but became separated. Neville hit Lockhart with a stone and put him out and Ron was out too, under Lockhart. After coordinate things with Neville, I went into the tunnels and Neville would go back for help. I found the chamber of secrets and went in alone."

"I won't like this... I'm sure of this..." whispered Lily and Amy thought her mother was right, after looking at Sly's face.

"I found Ginny unconscious on the floor and tried to wake her. I wasn't able to and a voice said it wouldn't work. I turned back and saw a teenager coming from the shadows. He told me his name was Tom Riddle and that he was very happy to meet me, since he wanted to since he discovered that I had beaten Voldemort. After that, he told me he was Voldemort, or a memory of Voldemort, from the Diary that was in the floor, next to Ginny. He even wrote his his name, Tom Marvollo Riddle and recombined the letters, writing I am Lord Voldemort." After that, he summoned the basilisk and I really thought I was doomed. I tried to run away and I felt something falling next to me and I heard a shriek and a hiss while Voldemort screamed in anger. It was Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix and she destroyed the basilisk eyes. After that, she left, leaving me with the sorting hat that gave me the sword of Gryffindor."

Lily shrieked as she realized what he was saying. She covered her mouth in shock. "You... you didn't."

"I'll spare you to the details, but I managed to stab the basilisk brain through its open mouth." at that, everyone widened their eyes, looking in utter disbelief at Gryff.

"And?" asked Sly, shaking his head. Gryff hesitated.

"And I was stabbed by one of its fangs that got stuck on my shoulder."

"WHAT?" shouted everyone at the same time, again in utter disbelief.

"Everything went fine, Fawkes healed the basilisk poison with phoenix tears and I destroyed the diary with the fang and saved Ginny." Everyone was just left looking at him, in shock "After that, Fawkes flamed us out from the chamber and into the toilet, where the teachers were arriving, summoned by Neville. I got an ear full by the teachers but after presenting them with the sorting hat, the sword, the basilisk fang and the remaining of the diary, I was sent to the infirmary. I think I got a bunch of points too, I'm not sure.

Remember Dobby? It turned out he was Malfoy's house elf and I deceived Malfoy Sr. to free him. I never saw anyone as happy as that little bugger and he promised to serve me if I wanted to. I had already met house elves at Longbottom Manor, so I told him to go to Gran ant tell her I sent him.

I gave Hermione the good news and fell asleep in the bed next to her. A couple of days later, I was having dinner in the great hall when the victims of the basilisk started to come in. I saw Hermione fine and well, looking at me. I felt something inside of me and jumped from my seat, running to her. She ran to me and we met halfway. I hugged her and rotated her in the air while we laughed in front of everyone. She held me by the neck and then, I did the bravest thing I have ever done. I kissed her in front of everyone. She replied the same way and we kept it going until we were stopped by McGonagall." he sighed and closed his eyes. Amy could swear he whispered 'Mione while her mother was smiling and her father and Sirius were mocking him with kissing moves...

That night, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and she said yes. Then, Ron insulted her and I had a fallout with him. I even punched him in the face and it was Neville that stopped me to do worse. After that, we left Hogwarts for summer.

Third year began the same way as Sly's. Sirius escaped and everyone thought he was coming for me. I learnt the patronus with Moony but I didn't use it when a lot of dementors attacked me. I didn't know occlumency so I lost conscious and fell to the ground. My broom was destroyed and I was saved by Dumbledore. Sometime later, I received a Firebolt in the mail. Hermione convinced me to take it to McGonagall, fearing that it could be cursed. Neville approved and Ron threw a tantrum, thinking his opinion mattered. It didn't. Some days later before the game, I received it back with a safety insurance from the teachers and we won the game.

I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade but the Weasley twins gave me the Marauders map that they had found at Filch's office. None of us knew that they were giving me something that belonged to me. I went in secret to Hogsmeade to meet Hermione and had a good time thanks to the map.

Then, one day, Snape caught me after curfew with the map. The map didn't work for him and Moony appeared and explained that the map was a trick from Zonko's. He took me to his office and gave me an ear full. He told me that I should have turned the map in because it could have helped to catch Sirius Black. After that, he sent me to bed but before I left, he asked me what I was doing before being caught. I told him the truth. During my escapades to Hogsmeade, I heard about Peter Pettygrew and Sirius Black and not even an hour before, I had seen Pettygrew's name on the map, in Hogwarts. He didn't say anything and I left.

The next day, while Neville, Hermione and I were having a walk at night fall, Ron came running to us and before he could catch us, a black dog attacked him and took him with him into the Wooping Willow. Even though it was Ron, we went for him, into a tunnel that stretched for a while. We found an abandoned house in the other side and Ron was in there, afraid. Then we discovered why. Behind us was Sirius Black, with Ron's wand in one hand, Scabbers in the other and a crazed look in his eyes, looking at us.

We started an argument and then professor Lupin came in. Imagine our surprise when Moony told Padfoot he knew the truth and hugged him. By then, we thought we were lost but then, a second surprise, professor Snape came n and disarmed both Remus and Sirius. We all talked and we all shouted at each other and then Sirius showed Scabbers to Snape. Snape hesitated for a moment but nodded, not stopping pointing his wand to Sirius. He stunned the rat and pointed at Sirius and with a sneer, he simply told Sirius to prove it. By then, me, Hermione, Neville and Ron weren't understanding anything.

Then, they explained everything. The marauders, the fact they became illegal animagus because of Remus, the relation between the rat and Petygrew, who truly was the secret keeper of the Potters and what happened to Sirius and Peter November first.

Sirius performed the reversed animagus and the stunned Peter appeared before our eyes and they all wanted to kill him but it was Hermione that told them to stop and deliver Peter to the aurors so that Sirius could become a free man.

We decided to go with that option until professor Snape remembered that it was a full moon that night. A change of plans later, Remus stayed with Sirius and we went back to Hogwarts with Peter. I tried to thank professor Snape for what he was doing and his words were "Don't ever mention this to anyone, Potter, I have a reputation to uphold." When we were almost arriving at Hogwarts, we were attacked by Dementors. We were able to run and professor Snape cast a patronus with the shape of a doe to keep them away, however, Hermione tripped and fell. I saw the dementors approaching her and casted my patronus, thinking of her. It took the shape of a lion that attacked the dementors, allowing me to help my 'Mione and return to Hogwarts. Professor Snape was wide eyed, looking at us but he recovered and helped us.

Long story short, Peter was delivered to the DMLE, Sirius was declared innocent and I had a new found respect for professor Snape, who refused to talked about what happened. He even took twenty points from me in one night because I wanted to talk about it.

I went to live with Sirius and Remus that summer and went to the world cup with them, 'Mione and Nev. Ron announced he had tickets thanks to his father but couldn't invite us and we didn't mind.

After the match, the attack happened but no deatheaters were captured and the dark mark was cast. We came back to Hogwarts and had everything the same, Mad eye Moody that turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr., the tournament, like with Sly's universe and the champions were exactly the same. Viktor, Fleur, Cedric and me.

I became a pariah when my name came out and only 'Mione and Nev believed in me, at least until after the first task. I was constantly humiliated, insulted and pranked, especially by Ron. Then, the first task came and I had to retrieve the golden egg from the nesting dragon..."

Sly snorted and Amy looked at him. _This ought to be good_ thought Amy.

"I was advised by my DADA teacher to use my strong points in the task... We decided to use my firebolt and out fly the dragon." You could hear the silence in the room. Lily blinked several times, unable to do anything else. James just looked at Gryff and a smile was slowing taking shape in his lips. Amy was both shocked and in awe. The rest shared those three opinions.

"Is this what you meant when you said... " started Sirius, addressing Sly.

"Yup." replied the Slytherin "I've often wondered what is it with this guy and crazy plans."

"Hey, I caught the egg and went back to the tent safely." replied Gryff.

"Right, my mistake, crazy and very lucky plans." completed Sly with a grin, shared by Gryff.

"I was assaulted by 'Mione at the tent and Neville just laughed. Ron attempted a reconciliation but I was having none of it and told him to piss off. By then, I was a hero again. The ball was the same thing, I went with 'Mione and we had a great time. In the second task, Nev had the idea of Gillyweed and Dobby got me some. Finally, the third task was the same as Sly except that I decided to have a Hogwarts victory instead of only my victory. I saved Cedric from the acromantula and he wanted me to take the cup as a thanks. I told him that we should take it both and he accepted. We were sent to the graveyard and he was killed by a deatheater and I was stunned. Things happened just as in Sly's universe and Cedric's echo asked me to take his body back and I did. Much like in Sly's universe, no one believed in me and I was almost accused of murder. That's what it took for Sirius to take me to Gringotts to claim my inheritance. The more protection the better. I did it and we were quite surprised when we discovered that I was descendent of both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

That summer I had to convince 'Mione I still wanted to be with her and that I didn't wanted to end our relationship only because I was a lord. I went to the point to propose to her so that I could convince her she was the one I wanted. She kissed me and told me to ask her again when we finished Hogwarts. 'Mione and Nev were usual guests at our house and I at theirs. Everything went fine and I have no idea about dementors attacks. I simply didn't care about the Dursleys.

With fifth year beginning, I was seen as a murder by some, as a lying attention seeking brat by others and as a hero by even more.

We had a surprise when two Slytherin came to me and 'Mione at Ancient Runes and told us they believed in me. They were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies. I knew no occlumency and I was plagued by nightmares of a room filled with crystal balls. I tried to tell this to Dumbledore but he didn't even look at me. I spoke to Sirius and he sent me a book on occlumency, to learn the basics. He thought it could help me. Then, Dumbledore sent me to Snape, whose teaching method for occlumency consisted in attacking me and telling me to clear my mind. I truly hated that man again that year.

We also had Umbitch teaching us DADA..."

"Umbitch?" asked James, not hiding a laugh and being glared by everyone.

"Sorry, Madam under secretary Dolores Umbridge, appointed by the minister to teach Defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts." announced Gryff with a false sweet voice "And who had freedom to torture students with blood quills."

"What?" that caught the attention of everyone and Gryff continued.

"I'm a hot head, I admit. But that women always drove me to my limits. I got detentions with her because I was either in a bad mood because I was unable to sleep or because she would insult me, my friends of even my parents. Or because I am a halfblood, take your pick."

"What a despicable person." said McGonagall in an angered tone.

"You don't even know half of it, professor. Her agenda was having complete ministry control over Hogwarts and screw the students. It was because of her that 'Mione convinced me to lead a study group for DADA, opened to everyone, although we had only a handful of Slytherins. We called ourselves the Defence Association, or DA and we met illegally in the room of requirement twice a week."

Noticing their confused looks, Gryff explained:

"The room or requirement is a special room in the seventh floor, behind the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. We have to cross the hall three times, thinking of what we want and the room will take shape.

You know, I never thought about it but I really liked to see my "students" evolving under my directions." a smile took shape on Gryff's lips and he noticed that all professors had the same smile of approval, especially Lily. Amy was wondering how good teacher Gryff was.

"That was, of course, until we were betrayed by one of our own and we were forced to disband the association, although by then, we had the OWLS. I had everything EE or greater and had O++ at DADA." said Gryff, predicting Lily's question "Everyone in the group got EE or O at DADA.

Then I had a vision that broke my barriers. It was that same room in the ministry only this time, Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort. I tried to contact Sirius but he didn't reply and that proved me that the vision was true.

That day, I made a great mistake. I chose not to hear 'Mione and went head on to a trap. Me, 'Mione, Nev, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Ron, who was still trying to be friends again, jumped on Thestrals and went flying to London."

Everyone gasped and looked at Gryff while Sly rolled his eyes.

"Told you..." said Sly.

"When we finally got there, we made our way through the ministry and into the room I kept seeing in my dreams. There, we located an orb of prophecy. I picked it up and we were ambushed by twelve deatheaters that wanted the orb. To keep it simple, we fought at the department of mysteries and were ambushed at the veil room." Lily started to shiver, and everyone was afraid of what could come next. Gryff's next words cost him a lot " Ron had been incapacitated at the beginning and Dean and Nev had to carry him. We were in disadvantage and Hermione was struck by a purple curse in her chest. I saw her gasping and falling and I lost it. I started to curse the death eaters with everything I had and I managed to kill four of them and stun a fifth. Then, Nev told me 'Mione was still alive but barely. We needed to take her to the hospital and quick. Nev and I went forward and cursed everyone we found while Luna levitated 'Mione and Ginny and Dean carried Ron. We managed to keep everyone at bay until Bellatrix Lestrange took the orb and fled, giving order to retreat. Nev went after them, since she was one of the deatheaters that had incapacitated his parents and I followed him. The rest of the group would take Hermione to safety. We had seen a healing room on our way in and they would take her there and try and help her. I wanted to be with her but I had to help Nev... He casted a bombarda and somehow, Bella broke the prophecy orb. By then, it was seven death eaters against two kids..." everyone was nervous. The tale was enthralling but they were still nervous, especially Lilly and James.

"Voldemort showed up and Bellatrix apologized for her failure. He turned to us and casted an avada kedava at me. I dodged it and luckily for us, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and the order arrived and fought Voldemort and the death eaters. Remus died that night at the ministry... "said Gryff with a heavy voice, lowering his head "Dumbledore fought Voldemort but he escaped after the arrival of the aurors and the ministry of magic... and after casting another avada kedava at me, while I was helping Nev against Bellatrix... I was hit by it..." everyone gasped. That was impossible.

"I woke up in a white King's Cross Station and I met my parents. They told me I was in limbo and that I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in me. After being hit, the spell killed the weaker soul and I would soon wake up in the real world. We didn't have much time so my mum taught me a spell, designed by death itself. If I used it against someone, every piece of his or her soul would be destroyed simultaneously." Everyone gaped and Dumbledore's eyes widened "It had limitations, though, it is very taxing on the caster, it can only be used against someone that has horcruxes or else the caster's soul is also taken and has to be casted with the elder wand." whispers began again and Gryff locked eyes with Dumbledore "My parent's last words were that they were very sorry. I was unable to ask why..." Gryff's eyes became teary and he had to stop for some moments. Amy eyes widened and Gryff tensed.

"I woke up in the world of the living, next to 'Mione and Remus. It was a shock when I got up and there were a lot of questions but I only cared with 'Mione. She was paler and immobile... and cold. She was gone." more tears fell from Gryff's eyes and he had to get up from his chair and walk to the other side of the hall, where he grunted and punched the wall with great strength several times. Sly went to him and put a hand on his shoulder while Gryff trembled in pain and in tears.

Through the entire display, no one said a word. What could they say? However, Amy noticed that Gryff was far more emotional than Sly had been. Eventually, the two brothers in all but birth returned to the table, Gryff's hands red and swollen and he continued to speak as if nothing had happened.

"After that, everyone believed in me. Dumbledore told me the prophecy and the Grangers hated me for dragging 'Mione to her death... and I didn't care. I wanted to die. I even attempted suicide but Sirius saved me, against my will. Then Luna came to me and told me that Hermione wouldn't want me to act like that. She actually made me promise on my life and magic and over my love for Hermione that I wouldn't attempt to kill myself and that I would allow myself to live at least another one hundred years. I had to do it. Not to would mean I didn't love her at all and I did." Amy and Lily's eyes were teary.

"I went to training and called Dumbledore, telling him what had happened. We examined my memory and he was convinced. We just needed to find the elder wand. Luckily, he had an idea of its location. I wanted to go and get it but he told me that I needed to be able to defeat its owner and that I wasn't ready. So I trained throughout the summer, with my friends help and stopping only to visit Hermione's grave. Eventually, Dumbledore told me that he suspected he had located one horcrux and asked me to accompany him, just to test my skills. I went and we located a ring in a shack in Little Hangleton. It had a compulsion and Dumbledore put it in his finger. His hand was cursed with a rotting flesh curse and he collapsed, the ring still in his finger. I was able to negate the compulsion and the curse, using parseltongue and take the ring of his finger. Unfortunatly, it really was an horcrux and an image of Hermione appeared before me, accusing me of killing her. I collapsed and started to cry while the wraith mocked and taunted me. It stopped only because Dumbledore spilled basilisk poison over it, destroying it.

I was unable to do anything else than cry. I went to the point of sobbing for 'Mione and wanting to die, despite my promise. And then, I felt 'Mione's perfume, her touch on my face and I heard her voice. Hermione was kneeling next to me, comforting me and hugging me. She remembered me I had made a promise to Luna and that if I broke it, we would never meet again. She told me I wasn't to blame for what had happened and that we would meet again and that she would always be with me. With a kiss, she whispered a couple of things to me and vanished, leaving me and Dumbledore alone in the shack."

"Was she a ghost?" asked Amy, wanting to shed a tear.

"No." replied Gryff, shedding a tear, before continuing.

"I thanked Dumbledore for destroying the horcrux and helped him up. He was unsure of what had happened. Hermione had told me and I never explained to him. I just picked the remains of the ring and pocket them.

I spent my sixth year preparing and training. I barely spoke to anyone and my friends were concerned. Dumbledore's rot curse started to get worse and he admitted me he was the owner of the elder wand. Eventually, we fought and I was able to win the ownership of the wand."

Once again, everyone looked at Gryff in awe and then to Dumbledore. It was McGonagall that made the question everyone was asking.

"Albus, do you..." his answer was a nod and everyone gasped.

"Voldemort attacked Hogwarts in the end of the year, thanks to Draco Malfoy. The DA fought the death eaters and we lost many people. We lost Sirius, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Lavander Brown, Padma Patil, Colin Creevy, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Tracy Davies, Daphne Greengrass" here, Sly dropped his head "too many people. I fought Voldemort and eventually, I hit him with the curse I had been taught by my mother. Voldemort died that day and I collapsed for several days. When I woke up, I was a hero. We made funerals to everyone and every single one of them was a hero of the war. I spoke in their funerals, for everyone... and time passed, we rebuilt but I was unable to move on. I missed my 'Mione.

Then Dumbledore died because of the rot. Again, another loss on our world. I was considered his apprentice and I was the one who spoke the most at his funeral.

On September the first of 1997, the day my final year at Hogwarts started, I went to Hogwarts tired, lost and empty. Headmistress McGonagall was making a speech when the doors opened wide and a guy enters in the hall demanding to speak with Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter. Everyone turned to me while the person was looking at Slytherin table. I got up and said I was the one he sought. Imagine my surprise when he turned to me and we saw ourselves in each other." Gryff smiled sadly, as did Sly.

"We greeted each other at wand point and eventually, after a wizard's oath we understood we were speaking the truth we were able to speak calmly, alone and without wands." explained Sly "I told him my story and Gryff told me his. It didn't took much time to realize I was on an alternate reality, not my own."

"Sly had try to go back in time and save Daphne but somehow, he crossed into my reality, in which Daphne was also dead and back in time, compared to his own world." continued Gryff "We got along and tried to understand what his mistake had been. When we finally thought we had solved it, I asked Sly to attempt the trip into my past to save 'Mione. He agreed and I said goodbye to everyone. I would risk my life to try and save 'Mione. I got a lot of my spark back and I really got excited. We performed the ritual outside and crossed over... Only not into my past..."

Sly and Gryff grimaced, looking at everyone, who were staring at them.

"Maybe we should stop here for now and continue tomorrow after dinner? It's getting late." suggested Sly, noticing by the stars in the great hall's ceiling that it was nearly midnight.

"But what happened?" asked Amy, getting up from her chair, outraged they would stop their story just like that.

"I believe Mr. and Mr. Potter are correct. It were lengthy stories and we have a lot to assimilate. We could continue tomorrow after dinner, if everyone is available." suggested Dumbledore.

"I have a detention assigned..." replied Snape with a scowl "But I can reschedule."

"Yes, I think I am quite interested in hearing more of your tale." said madam Bones, who had filled two roles of parchment.

"We shall meet again tomorrow then. Lily, can I ask you to escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Potter to their chambers?"

Lily nodded immediately and rose from her chair, walking to the two boys she wanted nothing more than to hug. Sly and Gryff nodded and rose from their chairs.

"Thank you. It was quite tiring to recall all that. I truly hope you understand." thanked Sly, receiving a nod and a smile from Dumbledore and Lily.

"Of course, my boy, it is no trouble at all. I believe we have time to hear your tale, there is no need to rush in everything at once."

"Have a good evening, then." said Gryff, walking after Lily, next to Sly and being followed by Amy, who was returning to Ravenclaw common room. After they left, all that remained in the great hall started to whisper among themselves, sharing their opinions over the two boys.

For a while, nor Lily nor Amy said anything. Sly and Gryff walked silently after them and both women knew they were broken inside. Amy stopped and turned to them, making Sly hit her.

"I'm sorry. None of you deserved to lose the ones you loved. It wasn't your fault." the youngest Potter said with tears in your eyes, just before hugging both boys at same time. That got both boys and Lily by surprise. However, Lily smiled sadly, looking at the two boys, recalling how much they had been through.

"Thank you, Ms. Potter." replied Sly.

"Amy." she told him, after releasing them from her hug "Call me Amy. I don't care if you are from other universes or realities or whatever. I don't care at all. You both are sons of one James Potter and one Lily Potter, among many, just like you said. Just like I am. For all I care, you are my brothers." Lily could feel her eyes getting teary. Her daughter was usually cold to people she didn't know but she always wanted to meet her deceased brother. It hurt her that her big brother had been taken from her even before she was born. That was the reason she was so cold, hostile and hated death eaters and Voldemort. She blamed them for taking her brother from her. It looked that she finally had a chance to meet Harry and have an older brother.

"She seems to really like these two boys." thought Lily, wondering if there was any reason behind such sisterly love, namely Daphne and Hermione.

"Of all the universes we visited, this is the only one where we can say we could have had a baby sister." said Gryff with a smile that Amy replied with a blush.

"Or a family that we liked." said Sly, looking at Lily who felt her heart beating faster. She smiled, much like Amy.

"Definitively, that Ragnos universe..." Gryff shuddered "Although..."

"Don't... Just don't, ok?" glared Sly with a smile.

Lily and Amy didn't understand at all.

"Oh, don't worry, we will probably tell you soon." said Gryff with a grin.

They walked for a while and reached a painting depicting a knight killing a dragon.

"By the way, are either of you parselmouths?" asked Sly, looking at Lily and Amy. Both women blushed and nodded.

"I thought so. You do realize it's nothing to be ashamed of, don't you? It's just who you are. In regions of the world, being a parselmouth is an honour." explained Sly, grabbing both women's attention "Your abilities don't make you light or dark . It's up to you what to do with your gifts."

Amy nodded in agreement and Lily absorbed Sly's words before Gryff placed a hand on the painting, hissing in paeseltongue:

"_Hope!_"

The painting moved, revealing an entrance to a wide apartment with two bedrooms, a toilet and even a kitchen.

"Nice!" both Sly and Gryff said at the same time.

"If you need anything, call for Claby. He's an house elf appointed to you." said Lily.

"Thank you." replied Gryff with a smile.

"If you need anything else..." said Lily.

"Now that you mention it, what was that about Voldemort and his son?" asked Sly. He noticed how the two women shivered.

"We don't really know. What we do know is that one day, Voldemort returned, saying he came back with the help of his beloved son." explained Lily.

"Did you have an event similar to the one we told about the basilisk and the diary?" asked Sly and Gryff made a connection.

"Well, yes, Ginny Weasley was taken to the chamber of secrets back then and one day we say a great hole in the seconf floor toilet. We went in there and we fought the basilisk with a rooster bought at Hogsmeade and found her body in the floor." recalled Lily, unsure of what Sly was thinking.

"Do you think this son can be the Horcrux of the diary?" reasoned Gryff. Both women gasped.

"I'm finding a lot of coincidences in this to think otherwise." replied Sly with a scowl. "Just one more question, how much of a threat are they?"

"A huge threat." replied Amy, not understanding the question "They have kept silent for a while but they are a huge threat." Sly and Gryff looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you for your answers. Maybe we could meet again tomorrow?" said Sly with a smile.

"Yes, well... of course. Have a good night." wished Lily Potter with a nervous smile.

Both women left and the painting closed behind them. Inside, Sly and Gryff sighed and nodded to each other.

"Are you going to tell them?" Lily asked Amy while they were walking to Ravenclaw's quarters.

"We keep no secrets from each others, mum." replied Amy, although her voice was nervous.

"How do you think they will react when you told them that Sly and Gryff are their husband and boyfriends from a different universe?" asked Lily. Amy snorted.

"Confusion and disbelief for one. Most likely they will think I'm making fun of them."

"I thought that too. How are you thinking in telling them?"

"I thought by legilimancy. It's faster."

"If you are sure..." said Lily, as they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, a painting with ravens in it "Don't scare them. And if they wouldn't attack them tomorrow, that would be nice. I'd like to know them better."

"Mum, after what we heard tonight, I'm more concerned with Daphne and Hermione." said Amy with a grin to which Lily replied with a soft smile. After kissing her daughter's forehead, she told her goodnight, leaving Amy at the entrance.

"Quill" Amy said the password and the ravens moved in the painting and the door opened. Amy went in and saw three familiar figures sat on the couches. She smiled when she noticed that her three friends got up.

"So, what do you discovered?" asked Hermione Granger, filled with curiosity. Daphne smirked and Luna yawned.

"It's better be seated, girls. You're not going to believe this."


	4. Chapter 4

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Chapter 4 - A Time for Sharing**

_Amy went in and saw three familiar figures sat on the couches. She smiled when she noticed that her three friends got up._

_"So, what do you discovered?" asked Hermione Granger, filled with curiosity. Daphne smirked and Luna yawned._

_"It's better be seated, girls. You're not going to believe this."_

Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger prided themselves to be intelligent, rational and powerful witches. They were best friends since their first year and had always stick together throughout their stay at Hogwarts. Their friendship began when Daphne helped Hermione against her bullies, namely Ron Weasley and the first years Gryffindor. She taught her spells that Hermione used against them, making them leave her alone. They became close friends, always studying together and quickly became the "Brainy Sisters", a nickname given to them by their classmates. They even had a friendly competition between them to always get the better grade. Hermione taught Daphne about the muggle world and Daphne taught Hermione about the wizarding world. They spent summer together, half of it with the Grangers and half with the Greengrasses, who didn't care about blood purity and had given Hermione house Greengrass protection. Daphne had even taught Hermione occlumency, helping her with her mental defences and emotional control.

When they began to mature, they became two of the most beautiful witches at Hogwarts. They adopted a cold exterior, becoming emotionally frigid, especially with boys and were quick of wand if anyone attempted anything against them. They became the "_Ice Princesses_" by then and were not only untouchable, they were always in control of their surroundings.

Despite of all that, nothing could have prepared the ice princesses to what Amy shared with them by legillimancy. She had chosen legillimancy because it was the quickest way to share the memory. In less than fifteen minutes, the three girls knew everything Amy had heard and while Luna was baffled, Daphne and Hermione were astonished with they had just learned.

Hermione simple gaped, looking to Daphne and to Amy, while Luna smiled. Daphne had a cold look.

"What does this mean?" asked Daphne in a low voice. She was unsure of what to feel.

"It means that you may have two new suitors?" answered Luna playfully, earning a pillow in the face from Hermione, who recovered from her shock.

"I think it doesn't mean anything." said Amy, looking at her friends, who looked at her without understanding "They are dimensional travellers, who seem to have started their journeys in an attempt to travel in time and save those they loved the most from death. They failed and started to travel through alternate universes... and it happened that they landed in ours. It was just a coincidence."

"How many universes have they been into? asked Luna with genuine curiosity and Amy was unsure of what to say.

"Well, I think at least four..." replied Amy, earning raised eyebrows from her friends.

"And how do you know that?" asked Daphne, who thought only of two, with the possibility of three. Sly's and Gryff's and the one where they got the dinosaur, if the dinosaurs hadn't been extinct in one of their universes.

"Well, their stories never mention any dinosaurs and they brought the velociraptor with them, right? Then there are their own universes and Gryff mentioned something about a Ragnos universe while my mum and I were accompanying them to their chambers."

Daphne nodded.

"I'm curious." she admitted "What do you think of all this?"

Amy blushed.

"I want to know them, for several reasons." Amy admitted and her three friends looked at her wide eyed, expecting her to continue "Their own words were that they are and that they aren't my brother..."

"Yes, they are the children of one James and Lily Potter among many, as are you." completed Hermione, recalling Sly's words to Amy and Lily. Amy nodded and continued.

"Despite that, they are the children of one James and one Lily, therefore, it's like they are my brothers, isn't it? I can't help it, I'm starting to think of them as my brothers... and their stories didn't help. One was married with Daphne and the other was involved with Hermione..." Hermione scoffed.

"And yet, he was responsible..."

"Don't!" said Amy in a rasp tone, raising from her chair, glaring at Hermione "You saw the same I saw. Gryff was completely devastated for the loss of his Hermione, even more than Sly, who lost his wife and unborn child."

"Why are you defending them that much?" glared Hermione "We don't know them and honestly, I don't think I want to. I'm not in the mood to have a perfect stranger lusting at me and seeing his lost girlfriend as if I was some kind of redemption."

Amy just snorted.

"Really? That's your problem? Just in case you didn't notice, they aren't looking for a way to replace those they lost. They are trying to go back into their universes and back into their time and save their loved ones." shouted Amy. She never rose her voice to her friends "I don't even think they notice you two and you know very well you are very different from the women they described."

"Calm down, Amelia." ordered Luna, resting a hand on Amy shoulder "I happen to think it's very sweet and romantic."

Hermione scoffed but before she could say anything, Luna charged in.

"Have you ever lost someone you loved, Hermione? Have you ever felt the need to say goodbye?" Luna had tears in her eyes and the other girls knew she was talking about her mother's death "You don't know what it feels. How it consumes us, especially if we consider it to be our fault. They found a way and took a chance to set things right, at the risk of their own life, just to have a new chance with them."

Amy nodded and a tear fell from her left eye.

"Sly didn't show it, but he said he spent over fifteen years in pain for the loss of his Daphne and their daughter." Amy said, looking at Hermione, who was still looking defiantly at her "And Gryff said he wanted to kill himself just to be with his Hermione and was willing to forsake his destiny and his world. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Hermione chose to ignore Amy's question and moved to the next point.

"That's another thing, his destiny. How can we be sure they spoke the truth about having defeated You-Know-Who in their universes?"

"I find it hard to believe, as well." replied Daphne, looking at Amy "They don't look anything special."

"They performed wandless magic, didn't they?" asked Amy with a smirk. "Gryff aparated from the great hall, too. I have no idea about defeating Voldemort (oh, grow up) but to be able to cross dimensions... I can't even imagine what it took for them to be able to do such a feat."

"I think you have a crush on them." said Daphne, catching the girls off guard. Amy blushed.

"Daphne! That's gross. If anything, they're my brothers." Amy replied, noticing the teasing smirk on Daphne's lips "Besides, they seem to be quite powerful and have knowledge of different universes they can share... not to mention that they both are the brother I never met." a tear fell from Amy eye. She had never met Harry but she always felt a great loss at her life, even before knowing about her older brother.

Hermione crossed her arms and sat again.

"What are you so concerned about, Hermione?" asked Daphne, noticing her behaviour.

"I don't like it, that's all."

"You don't like what, exactly?" asked Luna, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't like the idea of having around someone who knew a version of me and that may attempt to act as if I am that person." she admitted with a huff "Don't expect me to be nice to them just because they are your "brothers"" Hermione gave special relevance to the brothers and Amy smirked.

"As if the two of you would be nice to any boy that could attempt to court you." Luna gained a pair of pillows thrown at her and ducked, laughing with Amy "However, I don't think it would be a good idea to draw wands against them."

That night, Daphne Greengrass was unable to sleep. Her thoughts were in the memory of the mysterious dimensional travellers stories. She could easily believe that they came from other dimension. In fact, they were very similar to James Potter, with Lilly's eyes and the Potters only had Amy. That was, of course, after October 31st, 1981, when baby Harry Potter's death at the hands of Voldemort caused the destruction of the dark lord's body for nearly thirteen years. Lily was already three months pregnant with Amy that night and after everything, Amy was born with only seven months of pregnancy.

Daphne remembered to hear the tale of Harry Potter, the baby-who-saved-the-world, while she was an infant. She remembered she was sad when she discovered he had died. What kind of a person would he be, had he survived? Would he be like Amy? Or would he be a stuck up ass? She knew, however, that Amy had always suffered for the loss of her brother. She never knew him but Harry's death always hit the Potters hard and that could be seen in Amy as well. There were stories that James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had lost heart for pranks, the same pranks that had immortalized them as the Marauders in Hogwarts. Daphne had visit the Potter Manor and noticed that there was a room locked where no one entered, right in the hallway where Amy and the Potter's main chambers were. It was obvious whose chambers it were supposed to be.

Daphne knew what it was to lose someone they loved. Her grandmother Fiona Greengrass had died while she was eighth and she had been devastated. For that reason, she understood the pain in the Potters, Luna's harsh words to Hermione and Amy need to bond with those boys, if anything just to try and meet them.

She wondered if she should meet the two boys, especially if Amy would be growing closer to them. Would it be as Hermione had said? The truth was that while Daphne didn't see them as anything special, she couldn't help but feel there was something in there... She sat in her bed and thought of what she had heard about herself, in the other universe. According with Sly, she was a Slytherin. That wasn't hard to believe, for her the choice was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and the hat placed her at Ravenclaw because of her choice. Could she have done a different choice in the other universe?

Then, there was Slytherin Daphne's behaviour concerning Sly. First, she cared about him and Daphne found it amusing, but then, it became obvious with Sly's words that she loved him and that he loved her. The fact that they married just after he had allegedly killed the dark lord, in the middle of the rubble and without a great party... the fact that the first thing he did after killing the dark lord was asking her to marry him... that spoke volumes to the young witch?

Amy was the first to get up in the sixth year girls dorm, as usual. She prepared herself, followed by Luna and both went down to the common room, where they waited by Daphne and Hermione. The older girls arrived on time and Amy thought she saw dark circles around Daphne's eyes. However, she didn't display any symptoms of insomnia and Amy chose to ignore it. They went down to breakfast and passed next to Sly and Gryff's chambers. Amy hesitated and considered to knock or even wake them. She knew the password... She decided against it, it wouldn't be good to barge in when they barely knew each others.

The four girls entered the great hall and noticed that professor Lily Potter was already sat at the staff table. They sat at their table and began to have breakfast. It didn't take long before Lily joined them with a smile.

"Good morning, professor." taunted Amy with a smirk while the other three girls smiled.

"Good morning, Ms. Potter. Had a long night?" asked Lily in her professor McGonagall best imitation.

"Not really, just a small conversation about last night events and then we went to bad. What about you?"

"I went home with your father and had a long talk... then he was called around 5 A.M. to work, about some kind of urgency... probably some kind of attack by death eaters." they all grimaced. Whatever happened that caused Auror James Potter to be summoned at 5 A.M. wasn't definitively good.

"Have you seen them yet?" asked Amy, changing the topic while buttering a toast. Daphne looked to Lily, waiting for her reply while Luna just sing songed while eating bacon. Hermione didn't care.

"No, I haven't. They're probably still asleep. If they're anything as your father, they'll probably sleep until late. I wonder if we could meet today."

"We were supposed to meet tonight for them to continue their stories." said Amy.

"I wonder what kind of universes they have been in." said Luna, adding her opinion "And what kind of animals there are in those universes."

"Probably the same as we have on this one." replied Hermione, drinking her tea.

"I assume Amy told you everything, girls?" asked Lily, not really expecting different. With four different confirmations, Lily continued "What do you think?"

Hermione scoffed.

"I don't care if the Gryff guy was in a relationship with a Hermione in his universe... I'm not that Hermione." she said, biting bacon from her fork.

"That won't be a problem. In fact, I think that it would be problematic to convince them of the exact opposite." Hermione huffed again.

"As long as that's clear..."

"I'm curious over what they know and what they have seen in their travels." said Daphne diplomatically. It was the truth, that was by far more interesting than all the rest.

"I see." replied Lily with a small smile "What do you think of our counterparts in the other universes?"

Hermione chose not to comment. She didn't like the fates that her counterparts had suffered, even though one seemed to have been happy for some years. Daphne was unsure of what to think of her fate on Gryff's universe but had some respect for Sly's universe Daphne. Luna smiled:

"I think that in each universe, despite the tragic endings, they were quite happy. A shame they didn't get their happily ever after."

"Life isn't a fairy tale, Luna." answered Daphne.

"Maybe you should try and meet them." Luna tried again, ignoring the widened eyes of the other girls "Who knows, there might be magic."

First, none of them made a sound, looking at the blond girl. Then they all laughed, Luna included.

The flapping of wings drew their attention to the great group of owls that were arriving with mail for the great group of students that had meanwhile arrived. One of the owls landed by Hermione and gave her a rolled copy of the _Daily Prophet _after Hermione paid for it. She just put it next to her for a moment and continued to drink her tea, before opening the roll.

"Maybe you should all meet them." started Lily with a small smile "They seem nice boys and it would help us to know them better... "

"SWEET MERLIN!" Shouted someone at Hufflepuff table. Everyone looked in that direction and noticed a sixth year Hufflepuff with the paper on his hand. His eyes were widened and his surprise was clear.

"HOLY MORGANA!" shouted another someone, this time from Gryffindor. A girl had his head buried in the paper and was shaking.

"IT CAN'T BE!" shouted someone. This time, the girls didn't care who, turning their attention to the rolled paper next to Hermione. Growing nervous, Hermione unfolded the paper and skipped a beat of her heart when she saw the front page. She seemed to even had trouble in breathing.

Hermione placed the paper in the middle of the table and the eyes of the four girls and Lily widened. Their jaws dropped and they could feel their hearts beat in their ears. They ignored the commotion around them, focusing only at the paper.

In the front page, a huge picture was printed. Amelia Bones was shaking hands with Sly and Gryff, followed by the minister himself. Next to them were James and Sirius, smiling and clearly wanting to do something huge, at least according with their smirks and glints in their eyes. Sly and Gryff were just smiling in a kind of shy way. However, that wasn't the main reason for the commotion.

In the floor of the picture, by Sly and Gryff's feet, two bodies were laid, two bodies everyone knew.

The bodies of the Dark Lord Voldemort and of his son, Voldemort Junior.


	5. Chapter 5

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Chapter 5 - Ending the Reign of the Dark Lord**

_In the front page, a huge picture was printed. Amelia Bones was shaking hands with Sly and Gryff, followed by the minister himself. Next to them were James and Sirius, smiling and clearly wanting to do something huge, at least according with their smirks and glints in their eyes. Sly and Gryff were just smiling in a kind of shy way. However, that wasn't the main reason for the commotion._

_In the floor of the picture, by Sly and Gryff's feet, two bodies were laid, two bodies everyone knew. _

_The bodies of the Dark Lord Voldemort and of his son, Voldemort Junior._

**The previous night**

"Do you think this son can be the Horcrux of the diary?" reasoned Gryff. Both women gasped.

"I'm finding a lot of coincidences in this to think otherwise." replied Sly with a scowl. "Just one more question, how much of a threat are they?"

"A huge threat." replied Amy, not understanding the question "They have kept silent for a while but they are a huge threat." Sly and Gryff looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you for your answers. Maybe we could meet again tomorrow?" said Sly with a smile.

"Yes, well... of course. Have a good night." wished Lily Potter with a nervous smile.

Both women left and the painting closed behind them. Inside, Sly and Gryff sighed and nodded to each other. Both men took their shrunk trunks from their pockets and enlarged them once again.

"I noticed you didn't mentioned you were the master of death." said Sly, while he took some books and clothes from the top, revealing another compartment door.

"They didn't need to know that." replied Gryff with a smirk, proceeding in the same way as Sly "I think I'm running out of Tiles."

"I restocked before we left. Alex and Sirius even gave me plans to do our own before leaving."

"Can you get me ten Avada Tiles and ten Bombarda?" asked Gryff, opening the hidden compartment, revealing a stair.

"Sure, meet you in ten minutes?" asked Sly. Gryff nodded and both young men entered their trunks, descending the hidden stair. Both of them had equal trunks, which they had found on the Potter vaults. The inside of the trunk had been charmed to make it larger and after descending the stair, they would found themselves in a small hall with four doors. The hallway was illuminated by magic blue crystals and there were a wall sconce in each side of one of the doors. Through these doors were the armoury, where the weapons they collected were kept, the library, where they kept their books and all those they had collected in their travels, the Potter-Black vaults and the Gryffindor-Slytherin vaults. In each of their universes they had emptied their vaults and placed everything they collected in the trunk, just in case.

Sly entered the armoury and went immediately to the armour stand and put his basilisk armour on with his hide vest on top. After that, he strapped his holly and phoenix feather wand in his wand holster in his right arm and the elder wand on a wand holster in his left arm.

He drew a metal box and opened it, revealing hundreds of small wooden tiles with runic inscriptions. He checked their identifications and took ten tiles identified with Avada Kadava and ten with the Bombarda. He put those apart and put several more in his vest pockets. Closing the box again, he picked several pepper-up and healing potions, putting them in his vest pockets. With that, he removed a locket from under his clothes and opened it. Inside, on the left side of the locket, a picture of Daphne smiled to him and on the right side there was a muggle picture of the ultrasound they had made, depicting Fiona. Sly smiled and kissed both pictures.

"I love you both."

With that, he closed the locket and put it back under his clothes, picked the tiles for Gryff and left the trunk. Gryff was already waiting for Sly, sat at his closed trunk, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Are we taking this in our own hands, then?" asked Gryff, accepting the tiles and packing them in his vest pockets, just like Sly.

"There's no chosen one and we made a promise, didn't we?" asked Sly, raising his eyebrow. Gryff sighed.

"Are you ok with this? We haven't dealt with a Voldemort since before meeting Tom..." said Gryff, his words dismissed by Sly.

"Are you?" he asked his brother. After Gryff's nod, he continued "Voldemort isn't Tom as Tom wasn't Voldemort."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure we were doing the right thing."

"You heard Amy. They are a threat on this world and I wouldn't want him around. Besides, he killed this universe's Harry, didn't he? We may not be helping him directly but we'll be avenging him." said Sly with a grin. Gryff replied in the same way.

"What is our plan, then?" asked Gryff, clapping his hands.

"We know the location of the horcruxes, thanks to you and Hailey. We only need one for my spell or each of us can use your spell and deal with both of them. It's your turn to choose the plan."

Gryff nodded.

"Let's get the diadem upstairs and move out. Just in case this son of his isn't an incarnated horcrux, I'll use my spell on him, if necessary. If he is, I expect him to be destroyed with yours. We can perform the spell on site, before going in."

"Let's go then." said Sly, to which Gryff nodded.

"Meet me in front of the tapestry." with that, Gryff vanished from the room, barely giving time to Sly to reply. Sly vanished as well and appeared some paces away from the tapestry, where Gryff was already walking, summoning the room of hidden things. After his third pass, the door appeared and both went inside. Sly was in shock.

"Bloody hell, what's all this?"

"Welcome, dear brother, to Hogwarts junk warehouse." chuckled Gryff, telling Sly to follow him.

"Damn, when you and Hailey said this was full of junk, I never expected to be this much..." replied Sly, noticing a Hogwarts sweater and some socks.

"We can explore later. Now, if I remember correctly, the diadem was somewhere around here..." said Gryff, cutting into a corridor to his left and checking some shelves.

"Wouldn't be easier to summon it?" asked Sly, always the practical one.

"No, it's protected with anti-summoning wards. At least the one at Hailey's universe was." after some moments, Gryff found it. The diadem had the shape of a raven with open wings, with a huge sapphire in the centre, placed in a case. Gryff tested both the diadem and the area for charms, curses and magic. It was indeed a horcrux and found only the anti-summoning ward around it. He closed the case and picked it.

"We're good to go." he said to Sly "Gaunt's shack is near..." for a moment, Gryff didn't know what was the place they wanted, confirming to both men that there was a fidelius charm in place, nothing that couldn't be broken by experienced curse-breakers.

With a nod, both men vanished from the room of hidden things at Hogwarts, appearing in front of Gaunt's shack.

"You know, we could have picked the ring if we came here..." commented Sly, to which Gryff snorted.

"I wasn't in the mood to break the wards and the curses. Besides, I only remembered after picking the diadem..."

Sly chuckled.

"Ok, first of all, let's find the magical area and while you break the fidellius, I'll cast the spell on the horcrux." ordered Sly.

"Yes, sir." joked Gryff, earning rolled eyes from Sly. They went up the hill, with his senses alert and felt something in the top of an empty hill.

"Found you, you snake face bastard." whispered Gryff with a smirk "And to think we found his headquarters by accident in the first place, hey Sly?"

"I truly don't get that guy, he is a halfblood, he hates all things non-pureblood and then makes his power seat on his muggle grandparent's manor?" ranted Sly, asking for the case of the diadem "It will take some time. How long to you need to break the charm?"

"I'm not as good as you, old man, but maybe half an hour?" replied Gryff with a smirk, to which Sly snorted.

"Magic claims I'm seventeen, one month and one day old, _brother_." replied Sly with a smirk "Get to work and try to be discrete."

Gryff did so while Sly started to cast the spell on the diadem. For moments, both men whispered several words, moving their holly wands in distinct patterns. After some moments, Sly was done and the diadem started to glow.

Inside Riddle manor, the dark lord was having a meeting with his inner circle. Voldemort was sat at his throne and at his side, in a smaller throne, sat a nearly twenty years old young man, with a strong resemblance to a certain Tom Riddle, last seen in the fifties. While the dark lord Voldemort was almost snake like, with slits instead of a nose and with scaled skin, the young man was quite handsome, with dark hair and paled skin. Both had bright red eyes, and the same evil smirk was on their lips.

Seeing both men, side by side, no one would dare do doubt they were father and son.

Their attention was in a death eater that was currently kneeling before them, keeping them informed of the positioning of their forces in the ministry ranks.

"We have also infiltrated the department of mysteries and count with three unspeakables in our ranks. We have began copying the files on magical research that may help on our cause. Not only that, should it please you, my lord, we will be able to place several more under the imperius to do your bidding, master."

"What about the auror corps?" asked the young heir of the dark lord with an evil smirk.

"Young master, we have thirty people into the corps. Five of them are placed in top positions, near Amelia Bones."

"Not nearly enough." snarled the young lord, raising himself from his seat "We have had three years to prepare. Ever since we were discovered by Dumbledore nearly one year ago, at the department of mysteries and we were forced to speed up our plans, it seems that things have been slower than before."

"Young master, I..." the man's words died in his throat, replaced by cruciatus induced screams.

"I happen to agree with my son, Hillstone." declared the dark lord, breaking the curse. Several death eaters smirked or even chuckled. One of them was Bellatrix Lestrange, who couldn't help but smirk at her young master. He truly was his father's son, always so filled with passion and wanting for the cause...

"And in the remaining sections?" asked the dark lord, ordering his son to sit once again, which the young man obeyed.

"We... We have placed Pius Thicknessee under the _imperius_ and have the support of the ministry's own under secretary, Dolores Umbridge. We have people inside the department of magical transportation and magical relations..." he didn't finish his words because by then, the young man started screaming in pain, falling on the ground and thrashing. Voldemort rose immediately and tried to get hold of his son, feeling him burning up. His death eaters were shocked and were unable to do anything.

"Get me a healer, NOW!" roared the dark lord and nearly half of the room left in search of said healer. Bellatrix knelt next to her lord and his son, being ignored by Voldemort.

"Junior, focus. What is happening?" shouted Voldemort over Junior's screams. Even though he was immobilized by both his father and Bella, he continued to thrash around and heating up, to the point he began to sweat.

"My lord, what is happening?" asked Bellatrix, fearing the worst. She looked to her master and noticed that he too was beginning to sweat and looking a bit dizzy "My lord, are you..."

Before she could inquire anything, they all felt a familiar tingling. Anti-Portkey wards had just being raised.

"What is happening?" asked someone and Bellatrix noticed something on her young master. His red eyes began to glow golden and his skin became redder. With a loud agonizing cry, golden light came out from both his eyes and mouth until Junior stopped moving. Bellatrix was shocked when she realized her young master was dead.

The dark lord was shaken but it wasn't because what he had just seen. Then, a second set of wards had just been risen. These were apparition wards.

"We are under attack!" shouted the dark lord, raising himself from the ground staggering and a little sweaty but intimidating as always. His words sent everyone into action, drawing their wands. Then, for a third time, they all felt a set of wards, only these were shattering. The dark lord felt them shatter more than everyone else, since it had been him to cast them in the first place. The fidellius charm had just been broken.

"Anti-Portkey wards are up and so are the Anti-Apparition wards. The horcruxes are destroyed. Ready when you are." announced Sly, focusing on the empty hilltop. Then, traces of a manor began to appear while Gryff's chant increased and then ended.

After feeling a rush of magic, Riddle manor was once again in the top of the hill and death eaters were starting to get outside.

"Leave none standing." said Gryff. Sly nodded and both men disillusioned themselves, walking towards the group of ten assembled death eaters with his wands on their hands and a curse on their lips.

"I don't see anything!" shouted a death eater.

"Wait!" ordered another, noticing something flying towards them. The wooden tile fell before them and one of the deatheaters picked it, noticing the runes engraved on the wood.

"What is it?" asked one of them.

"I don't..." green light came out from the tile, involving an area around it of almost two meters in diameter. When the light dissipated, seven death eaters were dead on the ground and the tile destroyed.

"What the fuck! " shouted a death eater in panic, before being hit with a reducto in his chest and thrown away. The other two attempted to fire in the direction the spell had come but saw no one before being hit by something that grounded them permanently.

The two shadows circled the manor and found no one else guarding it. A quick reducto later, casted in a ground floor window, the two were inside the manor. They heard the running footsteps of the death eaters, rallying at the main entrance of the manor, ignoring the fact that there were several entry points around the house. Sly and Gryff dropped the disillusionments and changed a couple of gestures, deciding to separate, flanking the group of almost twenty death eaters, who were acting as inexpedient recruits.

Gryff casted a spell in the ground next to the death eaters. That caught them on surprise but that was nothing compared with the surprise they all got when a massive white and golden lion roared, jumping against the death eaters and starting to rip them apart. If that wasn't enough, they were hit by a bombarda in the rear of their group, killing five death eaters and injuring another two. The lion ripped apart two of them and was hit by a an Avada Kedava in his rear flank. When the nearest death eater saw the green light hit the lion that was coming against him, he shouted in relief but his joy was quickly replaced by fear when there was a blast and the lion still ripped one of his legs. Before he fell on the ground, he was able to notice that there was only half of the lion in the floor, still alive and roaring against him. He screamed in fear and the lion's claws still found it's mark, taking the death eater's life. Three more death eaters were caught by a flaming whip, cutting them in burning halves who agonized in the floor, seeing their companions falling before them. One of the death eaters was hit by a powerful cutting curse in the neck, severing his head and there was even one that was thrown against another who was casting the killing curse, being hit with it. One fell on his knees with vacant eyes, dripping blood from the eyes of the death eater's mask and one was hit by a light beam in his back while trying to run, pinning him to the wall.

When nothing but ruined bodies remained from the group of twenty death eaters, Gryff banished the remaining half of his lion golem, who was still ripping a head and noticed Sly was looking at the balcony above them. After a quick gesture, two illusions were cast and two doppelgangers were standing in the middle of the carnage. Gryff joined Sly, who was waving his wand, pointed to the balcony, writing runes in the air, which appeared in flames in the balcony supports.

Not even a minute later, more death eaters appeared in the upper floors and started to cast spells against the illusions of the two young men. They heard screams of victory and retreated to a joined room, to safety, before Sly swished his wand. A great blast was heard and the balcony's supports were demolished, along with the balcony. Several death eaters fell from the upper floor and while some survived the fall, others were crushed under the remainings of the balcony. There was a chandelier in the ceiling. After a bit of transfiguration by Gryff, the chandelier's crystals were turned in sharp razors and were thrown against the survivors.

The two smirked and went up the stairs to the upper floor. When they reached the collapsed region of the balcony, they jumped and levitated themselves through the gap, getting their positions in either side of the door from where the death eaters had come.

"Nice golem, down there." said Sly, noticing that the way was clear. A quick spell later, he was able to detect several magical signatures coming their way.

"Thanks, it was one of my best transfigurations." replied Gryff with a smirk. Both removed a tile from their vests and threw it to the ground of the corridor before them, hiding themselves in the sides of the door. Sly threw his further away than Gryff and both waited.

It didn't took much time before a small group of death eaters came their way, growling in anger. When they were in the corridor, Sly presented himself at the doorway and thrusted his wand against the death eaters, casting a shock wave that threw those in the front against their comrades, causing some confusion. Then, with another flick, the tiles activated and exploded in the orange light of the bombarda. The death eaters were caught in the explosions and those that didn't die were left agonizing.

"Accio Wands." every wand of the group was summoned by Gryff, who put them all in a pile next to himself. Sly and Gryff moved forward and were noticed by an agonizing death eater, who spat at them.

"Who... the bloody hell... are you?" he spat in a mixture of sneering with growling. It would be more intimidating if he hadn't being having problems breathing.

"Well, well, just look at this, it's Antonin Dolohov." sneered Gryff, recognizing the man that had cursed his Hermione back in his universe. Gryff turned his wand to the man's forehead and smiled coldly:

"I am your death and he's my brother. _Rumpere_" Dolohov flinched and blood flowed from his eyes, nose and mouth. He had an instantaneous death. A couple of curses later, the two brothers discovered they had just killed several known faces from the inner circle.

"VOLDEMORT! WE'RE COMMING FOR YOU!" shouted Sly, his voice enhanced by a powerful sonorus charm that echoed through the house.

Lord Voldemort was in his throne room, still shaken from what had happened. With him was Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolphus and Lucius Malfoy. All others had been sent to deal with the intruders.

In the floor before them laid the bodies of two wizards, on whom the dark lord had just performed a ritual to steal their life force and magic, recovering himself to his full power. He was still shaken, but he felt his power back.

They had no idea who was attacking them but it had to be a great and powerful force to be able to cast such powerful wards and break the dark lord's own fidellius. But who? For a moment, he mused to convince this powerful force to join him, either willingly or by imperius curse on their leaders.

He wasn't aware of what was happening, however, he could sense through the dark mark that several of his servants had died and that had made him angry. He rose and his eyes flashed red. However, before he could say anything, he heard a powerful voice, echoing through the manor:

"VOLDEMORT! WE'RE COMMING FOR YOU!"

The death eaters flinched. That voiced had remembered them their master's voice, filled with power and resolve. For a moment, they were scared but after seeing their lord chuckling, his eyes blazing red, Bellatrix Lestrange was the first to walk forward and kneeling before her master.

"My lord, I beg you the honour of standing by your side, dealing with these intruders."

Voldemort chuckled.

"Of course you can, Bella. Prepare yourself because we are going to meet them."

The crazed death eater smiled a vicious smile and drew her wand. However, before she could do or say anything else, the door flew from its hinges and several curses were cast into the room. Bellatrix and Voldemort were the only ones that had the presence of thought of shielding and Rudolphus and Lucius were fell where they stood.

Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange stood their ground and cast each a killing curse in the direction they had seen the spells coming. A quick battle followed, in which both Gryff and Sly entered the room, casting their spells. Gryff dealt with Bellatrix while Sly faced the dark lord himself. No words were changed, no compliments, no taunts. Sly and Gryff kept casting against their opponents.

"How dare you to attack Lord Voldemort!" shouted the dark lord, trying to taunt the young man before him. He could say he was quite surprised to see such a young man facing him. Much more surprising was this young man's power "You didn't even respect the proper duelling protocol." Sly didn't answer, casting an array of dark and light curses, all recognizable by the dark lord.

"What is this, whelp? You are you? How dare you to come here and attack my lord?" demanded Bellatrix Lestrange, casting a cruciatus against Gryff. He evaded it and cast a reducto against the woman's knee, who only noticed it when her knee was blasted. She screamed in pain and fell on the floor with one less leg, feeling her wand flying away from her hand. She was barely able to see the young man's wand pointing at her before feeling a pop in her head and blood flowing from her eyes, nose and mouth.

Bellatrix Lestrange fell on the ground, dead.

Gryff turned to Voldemort and Sly and saw his brother proving to be the best wizard. Somehow, he had frozen the floor beneath Voldemort, making the dark lord stumble and hit him with both an _expelliarmus_ and a light spear, throwing the so called greatest wizard in the world against the wall, where he remained impaled. For some moments, the dark lord growled against Sly, bleeding from both his stomach, where the light spear had pierced him and from his mouth.

Sly stepped forward and snapped Voldemort's wand before him, making the older man widening his eyes in anger. He was, however, unable to speak because of both the pain and a silencing charm cast on him.

"Hello, cousin." said Sly, without a facial expression. Voldemort, however, widened his eyes even more, especially when Sly showed him the ring of Slytherin's Lordship "I don't like how you have been acting, desecrating the name of Salazar and claiming to be me. I, for one, do not approve your actions."

Voldemort scowled. He wanted to speak, but was unable to, especially because Sly pointed his wand to his forehead.

"Gryff?" asked Sly, noticing that his brother was near the body of a young man Gryff recognized as being an older version of the diary's Tom Riddle.

"He was a horcrux and he's dead." replied Gryff, after some diagnostic spells.

"_Rumpere_" proclaimed Sly. The last moments of the dark lord Voldemort were confusing. He had no idea who those people were, who attacked him, how many they were or why they had do it. He did know one thing.

He had been defeated. Permanently.

At home, Amelia Bones had a very simple rule. No one disturbed her when she was sleeping. Unfortunately, someone decided to visit her at four in the morning, with an urgent business that couldn't wait, related with the DMLE. Whoever it was, such person would pay dearly.

She was surprised, however, when she recognized the two young men waiting for her in the parlour. The same young men she had met hours before at Hogwarts, claiming to be dimensional travellers, each with a fantastic story.

"Ah, madam Bones, a pleasure, as always. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you at your house at these Merlin forsaken hours, but there was an urgent need of it. I truly hope you can forgive us." said Sly with a small bow. Amelia scowled. She recognized the pureblood way of talk.

"What is it that brings you to my house at this time?" asked Madam Bones, in a no nonsense voice. Sly realized the threat and chose to skip the pleasantries at all. He just nodded to Gryff and two black plastic bags flew before them, landing with a thump between them and Madam Bones.

"If I may." Sly crouched and opened one of the bags, revealing the head of the body inside. Madam Bones paled and was left gaping as she recognised Voldemort Junior, the proclaimed dark lord's son. She then turned to the other bag, still in shock and gaping, unable to process what she was seeing. When she looked at the head of the body inside of it, she screamed in horror and drew her wand. Before she could do anything, however, her wand flew into Sly's stretched hand.

"Maybe it's better if you don't damage the evidences..." Sly said, looking at her, who was paled as a ghost and seemed to be trembling from her legs. Sly gave her wand back, as soon as he was sure she was calmer and helped Madam Bones to sit in one of the couches while Gryff closed the bags again and took them away from Madam Bones sight.

When she finally calmed down enough, she looked at the two young men. She was astonished and could only ask one thing...

"How?"

"Before we can go into that, may my brother and I have a full pardon for our actions today?" asked Sly in a serious tone.

Madam Bones recovered some of her serious posture and realized that business was quite serious.

"Tell me your actions and I will decide it." replied Madam Bones, unwillingly to be deceived. She noticed how the two young men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Madam Bones, both my brother and I knew you as a fair and just woman, always willing to uphold the law. We will trust you in this."

Sly told her everything that had happened since they had left the great hall. He mentioned the horcrux inside Hogwarts and Madam Bones paled as much as a ghost. He then described what they had did with the horcrux, including the true nature of the so called Voldemort Jr., who was none other than the diary horcrux that had stolen its life force from Ginny Weasley to have a flesh and blood body, the battle, the deaths of the death eaters that were at the manor, including most if not the entire inner circle members and the defeat of Voldemort.

In the end, Madam Bones was shaking and both Sly and Gryff were unable to understand her reaction. She suddenly got up and hugged the two boys, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you thank you..."

She repeated the same words several times until she left them go, smiling.

"Don't worry, you will not be accused of dismantling a terrorist organization. In fact, you may even be rewarded for capturing and killing several escaped convicts, not to mention, getting rid of You-Know-Who and his..."

"Voldemort." interrupted Gryff. Madam Bones shivered and looked at Gryff.

"What?" she asked, unable to realize what he meant.

"He is dead and can't harm anyone again. His name was Voldemort or better yet, Tom Marvollo Riddle, a halfblood wizard born from a near squib mother from the Gaunt family and a muggle esquire named Tom Riddle." explained Gryff, noticing that Madam Bones eyes widened. She nodded and turned to the fireplace, activating the floo:

"Potter, Black, I need you to meet me at the ministry in twenty minutes. Hurry up, this isn't a drill. Move it!".

After closing the connection to both Sirius Black and James Potter, Madam Bones contacted the minister himself.

"Cornelius, I need you to be in the ministry in twenty minutes. It's very urgent. You may even bring reporters, if you'd like but be there in twenty minutes." after some pause, Sly and Gryff heard the anger and irritation in Madam Bones voice "I don't care if it's five in the morning. I want you to be in the ministry in twenty minutes or you'll regret it for the rest of your life, believe me!" with that, the floo connection was cut and Madam Bones asked the boys for some minutes while she went to change to her auror uniform.

Not even ten minutes later, Madam Bones, Sly and Gryff were floowing into the ministry of magic. While Madam Bones and Sly exited the fireplace in elegance, Gryff tripped, barely able to maintain his balance. Sly snorted and Madam Bones tried to hide an amused smile.

"I hate the floo..." spat Gryff, making Sly chuckle.

Sly was about to retort when two familiar voices were heard.

"Director, what's wrong?" asked James Potter, as soon as he arrived in range of the director of the DMLE. He had been clearly taken abruptly from his bed, were he hadn't spent enough time that night.

"Did Voldemort make his move?" asked Sirius, arriving in wake of James, presenting the same signs of tiredness.

Only then they recognized that she wasn't alone. She was accompanied by none other than the same two people they had spent several hours talking about.

"What are you doing here?" asked James, not knowing how to react.

"They are the reason why we are here, at this time of the morning." announced Madam Bones. Sirius and James furrowed their eyebrows.

"Stay here and wait for the minister. When he arrives, sent for me and Mr and Mr Potter. Understand?" ordered the director. Madam Bones gave order to both boys to follow her into her office and she quickly drew a form, filled it and signed it.

"We need only the signature of the minister and no one will try to do anything to you because of causing the demise of prominent pureblood citizens." sneered Madam Bones, her disgust clear in the voice. Sly and Gryff grinned.

Some moments later, Sirius Black came in, informing the director that the minister and a whole team of reporters had just arrived.

"Fudge isn't exactly happy, Director." comented Sirius Black while Madam Bones laughed.

"Come then, gentlemen." ordered Madam Bones, being offered the lead of the group.

"Ok, start talking, what have you done?" asked Sirius to the two boys, knowing that they were the responsible for everything that was happening.

"What makes you think we have done anything?" asked Gryff with a smirk, rewarded by a scowl from Sirius.

"After that story of yours, _Gryff_" Sirius reply, giving special connotation to the name of the young man "I'm quite sure you and trouble walk together. Let me ask you again, what have you done?"

"No, you see, usually, I walk together with Sly, not with trouble..." replied Gryff, choosing to ignore Sirius. The older man sighed and walked faster, choosing to speak to the director. Even she didn't told him anything.

When they finally arrived to the entrance, a huge group or reporters and heads of department were already present, being led by Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, wearing robes over his pyjamas with teddy bears and a very ugly woman, who looked like a toad, wearing a very ugly pink outfit that hurt the eyes even more than Dumbledore's robes.

"Director Bones, I demand to know why you demanded our presence in the ministry at this time." Fudge shouted in his most pompous voice, attempting to sound important.

"I shall, Minister, but first, I need you to sign these." said Madam Bones, extending the minister two parchments. He scowled and signed the parchments immediately, without even reading them.

That made Sly and Gryff scowl. The man had just signed important documents without reading them? He was an idiot, just like in their universes.

"Thank you, minister." said Madam Bones, also scowling for the man's actions.

"Now, Madam Bones, if you'll be kind enough to explain us what we are doing here?" asked Umbridge in a fake sweet voice. Oh, how Gryff hated that woman.

"Of course, but before..." Madam Bones extended the parchments to both Sly and Gryff, who took them with a thank you.

"No, gentlemen, thank you for what you have done." replied Madam Bones, in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, getting everyone's attention. The reporters started to scribble in their notepads.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today, nearly an hour ago, I was disturbed in my home by these two gentlemen. No one among you will recognize these two and the most that you will discover is that they are quite similar to Lord James Potter, who is also present with lord Black, both aurors under my command, as you know.

I don't know if the rumours had already left Hogwarts but last night, after dinner, two dimensional travellers appeared at Hogwarts great hall."

"What!?" shouted the minister in disbelief.

"That is ridiculous." shouted Umbridge.

No one else spoke, hearing Madam Bones. When Madam Bones spoke, everyone knew they should listen.

"These two men are such travellers and I assure you that the DMLE is coordinating with them to assure a safe entrance of these two men in our society." Questions started immediately while Fudge was gapping and Umbridge was getting red, thinking how ridiculous everything sounded. With a concussion spell fired by Madam Bones, she was allowed to continue:

"Both these men are called Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin..." everyone gasped, recognizing the name. Who wouldn't know such a legendary name, Harry Potter, the name of the baby that defeated the dark lord in 1981, at the price of his own life? Both Sly and Gryff made their house rings become visible to all, just like they had planned with Madam Bones. It was the absolute truth. Both men were lords of four houses "For convenience, they prefer to be called Sly and Gryff, a token from their Houses when they frequented Hogwarts at their own dimensions and regarding the headships of house Potter and Black, such a thing should be discussed with Gringotts first before making any comments." The reporters scribbled furiously again. The prophet would be filled the next morning.

"Now, onto the reason we are all here today." continued Madam Bones, stepping aside for Sly.

"Thank you, Madam Bones. Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is indeed Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin, also known as Sly and in my dimension I am the lord of all four houses." Sly noticed the scribble "As is my brother in all but birth, Lord Harry James Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin, also known as Gryff, in his own dimension." Gryff stepped forward and smirked "We are both from different dimensions and are indeed coordinating with the DMLE in order to facilitate our transition into our society and prove that we are not a threat. However... When we arrived, we were informed that the Lord Voldemort was not only a threat in this dimension, he also had a son following on his footsteps. I shall not bore you with details, but I tell you that both me and my brother and enemies of Lord Voldemort and whichever dimension we are in, if Lord Voldemort is a threat, we shall help in the fight against him. It is for this reason..."

Sly nodded and Gryff waved his hand in front of him. The invisibility charm that was cast over the plastic body bags was broken, revealing the bags to everyone, who were staring at them, not really understanding what was happening, although some did notice the display of wandless magic by Gryff.

With another wave, the plastic bags vanished, revealing their contents.

At first, as soon as they recognized the dark lord and his infamous son, everyone started to scream and wanting to run. Then, some realized they were not moving at all, namely the aurors Potter and Black, who first were angered with Sly and Gryff but were prevented to do anything by Madam Bones, who was grinning.

Then, the truth hit them all...

They were dead.

"As of today, the Dark Lord Voldemort and his son, Voldemort Junior have met their hand at mine and my brother wands." continued Sly, ignoring the gasps of shock from everyone while Gryff grinned "Also, Death Eaters as Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange, to name a few, have also met their end at our wands. As I said, we are enemies of Voldemort and his death eaters and whichever dimension we are in, if he is a threat, we shall aid in the fight against him. For this reason, we ask of Wizarding Britain to accept this good will gift. May the demise of the Dark Lord Voldemort be a proof of our peaceful intentions with your world and bring us closer to peace. Thank you." Sly ignored the shock, awe and adoration in the face of pretty much everyone, including James and Sirius. Then, Madam Bones started to clap, being followed by everyone who cheered for them.

The Director of the DMLE approached them and shook each young man's hand, whispering again a thank you and was quickly replaced by the minister, who wanted nothing more than see his picture in the paper the following morning, next to the men who defeated the dark lord.

James and Sirius were grinning, doing something they hadn't done in almost seventeen years, since the death of both Harry and Remus Lupin: planning a bunch of celebratory pranks.

The reporters were shouting among themselves, trying to be heard and trying to get answers to their questions.

Unfortunately for them, they were getting none.

Sly and Gryff were just smiling shyly. However, they had just defeated Voldemort, again.

Another dimension was free from the threat of Lord Voldemort, permanently.

Where ever the Harry Potter of that dimension was, that victory was dedicated to him.

**There may be a couple of questions, after this chapter:**

**- What the hell? How did they wiped out Voldie and the death eaters in a single night? - they are that powerful, a result of all the travels, all the learning and all the battles fought throughout the multiverse. those stories shall be told**

**- Who is Hailey? - that story shall be told**

**- Why did they differentiate between Tom and Voldemort? - that story shall be told**

**- Who are Alex and Sirius? - that story shall be told and we all know who Sirius is.**

**- I mentioned a Ragnos universe in the previous chapter - that story shall be told**

**So, what do you think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**I forgot something. The credit for the rumpere spell goes for its creator, which is not me. I saw it for the first time in a HHr fanfic. Don't remember the name, though.**

**A guest review has pointed out that Amy should be 2 years below Hermione and Daphne and not only one... ups, I miscalculated. sorry, I'll try to fix it.**

**Chapter 6 - Aftermath and Introductions**

_The Director of the DMLE approached them and shook each young man's hand, whispering again a thank you and was quickly replaced by the minister, who wanted nothing more than see his picture in the paper the following morning, next to the men who defeated the dark lord._

_James and Sirius were grinning, doing something they hadn't done in almost seventeen years, since the death of both Harry and Remus Lupin: planning a bunch of celebratory pranks._

_The reporters were shouting among themselves, trying to be heard and trying to get answers to their questions._

_Unfortunately for them, they were getting none._

_Sly and Gryff were just smiling shyly. However, they had just defeated Voldemort, again._

_Another dimension was free from the threat of Lord Voldemort, permanently._

_Where ever the Harry Potter of that dimension was, that victory was dedicated to him._

Between the demanded interviews, the introductions, the press conferences, the questions, the handshakes or even the marriage offers, everything that Sly and Gyff truly wanted was their beds. They hadn't slept properly over twenty-four hours, during which they had crossed dimensions and defeated, once again, Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It was only thanks to Madam Bones that both young men were able to leave the ministry to get some rest. Even so, it were almost eight o'clock and they were escorted by aurors Black and Potter, returning to Hogwarts.

"You two are my heroes, you know that?" asked Sirius with a grin, for the third time in less than ten minutes.

"You two realize that we can apparate into our dorms in Hogwarts, right?" asked Gryff, begging for a change in the conversation.

"Yes, but it's advisable for you to leave by the normal channels." replied James with a grin "How did you do it?"

"With magic." replied Sly, as natural as possible "We came in by floo with Madam Bones. We never checked in."

Sirius and James gave them a mock shocked face.

"You mean to tell us that the director broke the rules? How could she?" asked James, trying his best not to laugh.

"I have no idea, James, but really, if this is known, it could be her end..." replied Sirius.

Sly and Gryff sighed.

"What do you want?" asked Sly, starting to have an headache.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a picture. I could always brag I know the slayers the dork lord." answered Sirius with a grin "Not all of us can claim paternity of the heroes".

"I'd like to see the memory." replied James with a mischievous smile "And what do you think of a little lessons?"

After a picture between the four of them for Sirius and copying Gryff's memory of the night's events for James, Sly and Gryff still had to give both aurors a lift to Hogwarts. It was a new experience for the older man. Unlike portkey or apparition they were used to, the method used by the young men was quite soft and could ignore the wards.

"So, what exactly is this method of apparition called? " asked James, as soon as he noticed they were on the boys chambers in Hogwarts. It was quick, soft and quiet.

"Ask Sly." answered Gryff, falling on the couch "Finally! I hate reporters."

"Three hours. Three hours for pictures, hand shakings, introductions... Sweet Merlin, how could I forget how I hated it?" complained Sly, ignoring James question.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Did you forget I was a hero for killing Voldemort on my reality as well?" asked Sly with a glare and fake arrogance. Sirius grinned.

"Well, you should have the experience."

"Oh, shut up, mutt." replied Sly. James and Sirius lost their smirks and got sad smiles.

"Moony would love to be here..." said James in a whisper, remembering how Remus used to call Sirius "mutt". That got the boys attention.

"What happened to Remus?" asked Sly while Gryff sat in the couch.

"Remus was killed by werewolves... a few weeks after Harry..." James was unable to continue and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." said Gryff "I truly am. In my dimension, Remus was one hell of a man. If he was just like that in here..."

"In my dimension, he always used the paper on Sirius' nose when he did something, either while on Padfoot form or not." remembered Sly fondly "One morning, we were waking up and they just passed running at my door, Sirius laughing and Remus, all wet from his "wake up call" with the paper in his hand, wanting Padfoot's hide. " James and Sirius laughed.

"I guess things are quite similar..." said Sirius with a fond smile "Maybe we should have a drink together for him."

"I think he'd like that." replied James with a smile "How about you two joining us?"

"Can it be later? Right now, I'd like to get a cold shower and get myself on the bed." replied Gryff, yawning.

"Of course. Even heroes need their sleep." mocked James, with a small bow "Come, Sir Padfoot. Let us leave these fine heroes having their deserved rest."

"Yes, sir Prongs. They do need some beauty sleep. It may improve their looks. They look rather ghastly."

"I happen to think them quite good-looking." replied James, taking the jab on his own looks, since the boys looked like him.

"Why don't we let the ladies decide that?" asked Gryff, escorting the older men to the door, making sure they would leave soon rather than later.

"Of course, the ladies always have the last saying." replied Sirius with a grin "At least they would be more lucky than a certain someone who has to wake up next to gorgeous here." replied Sirius, pointing at James, who snorted.

"At least I got the balls to ask my girlfriend to marry me." replied James with a decisive comeback.

"Aha, touché." replied Sirius. They eventually left the room, continuing their banter through the halls, leaving the two brothers in their rooms, finally getting some rest.

Lily, Amy, Luna, Hermione and Daphne were wide eyed, looking at the paper.

Around them, everyone was talking loud, partying, some crying in happiness and there were even some snogging. Some Slytherins were shocked unable to accept that their lord had been defeated. They kept quiet, not really able to do anything.

"H-H-How?" asked Hermione, her trembling finger pointing to the picture.

Lily didn't answer at all. She wasn't able to and she was disturbed from her shock by two voices filled with happiness:

"Good Morning, Hogwarts! Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs, Marauders extraordinaires are back!" shouted Sirius Black, entering the great hall with some kind of spell making a fanfarre for their entrance. Some recognized the names as legends from their parents school years but in general, only the teachers, Lily, Amy, Luna, Hermione and Daphne recognized them.

As if the day wasn't shocking enough, the marauders were back. Sirius and James had put their marauder legacy on hiatus while Voldemort lived, since the deaths of Harry and then Remus...

"Lily-Flower!" greeted James when reaching his wife. He held her in his arms, twirled her and kissed her right there. Lily could only feel she was in shock. She had no reason to complain but James hadn't kissed her with such a passion in years.

Even the girls were gaping at such a display.

"Dad?" asked Amy, still shocked "Sirius? What... What do you know...?" she pointed to the paper, her finger trembling. James saw the picture and scowled.

"Really? Of all the pictures, they went with that one?" he snorted while Sirius laughed.

"Look at us, Prongs, we look lovely." mocked Sirius, being shut up from a glare from Lily. Properly motivated, both Sirius and James told the girls everything that had happened since they had been called to the ministry at five in the morning.

After hearing that both Sly and Gryff were in their chambers, Amy got up and left running, immediately followed by Lily. Luna went after them, followed by Daphne and then Hermione. The last two went more out of curiosity than caring. James and Sirius looked at each other and laughed. It seemed that the two boys weren't getting rest at all. They too went after the girls, almost hitting McGonagall, who had no idea what was happening. Seeing her, Sirius grabbed his former head of house and twirled with her in the hall before leaving her again.

"I'm terribly sorry, professor, but I don't want to miss the show." he said while laughing, leaving McGonagall gapping.

"Pop-Corn. We need Pop-Corn." she heard James shout in the distance.

She ignored the two, ignoring the fact that they were very happy and looked to the great hall, noticing the chaos.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted, attracting the attention of some Gryffindors who gave her the paper. She almost fainted when she saw the first page. Even before seeing the picture, it was impossible to miss the title:

**Dark Lord Defeated**

**Dimensional Travellers Kill the Dark Lord and His Heir**

**Announcement Of His Death Made By Madam Bones**.

Amy ran as fast as she could, followed close by Lily. She was still several meters from the door but she was already shouting _Hope_ in parseltongue. The door opened and she entered through it.

"What the hell were you..." her words died in her throat.

Sat in the floor, with his back to the door, Sly was attempting to meditate a while, waiting for Gryff to vacate the shower. He was there for almost fifteen minutes.

However, it wasn't seeing Sly in that position that made Amy loose her thoughts. Sly was shirtless, his back straight and bare, allowing her to see everything. Lily had the same reaction when she entered the room as did Luna.

His back was filled with scars. Hideous scars, in fact. Sly's back was a complete mess, depicting hideous patterns and several beatings. Who could do such a thing?

The young man in question just sighed, without getting up from his place, not realizing that other people had entered the room and were silently gaping at his scarred back. Not that he cared, either. He had learnt a long time ago to live with his scars, thanks to his friends. Tracy even teased Daphne about how some girls liked scars.

"Good morning to you too, Amy. Please, do come in. No need to knock, it's not like we could have been resting or anything. " he sighed again and put on a white t-shirt he had next to him. Then he rose and turned around. He wasn't prepared to see Amy, Lily, Luna, Daphne, Hermione, James and Sirius, all gaping at him, Lily getting redder in anger.

"Who?" asked Lily, seething. She had an idea but she needed to be sure.

"What?" asked Sly, not really prepared to that.

"Who did that to you?"

"Did what?" asked Sly again, not acting dumb but really not realizing what Lily was talking about.

"The scars on your back." she almost shouted. Sly realized it then with an "oh" and shrugged.

"It were the sweet ministrations of my dearest horse faced aunt and her walrus husband. I managed to get rid of some of them but these were the worse."

"There were more?" shouted James, stepping forward.

"I'm going to kill her!" shouted Lily, covering her mouth. A sob was still heard.

"Remember that your sister did nothing. My aunt did and she paid dearly for it." replied Sly, looking at the group, especially at Daphne. _As if I needed this now..._

"Why don't you have a seat?" invited Sly, pointing to the sofas, moving to the bathroom door and knocking heavily.

"Gryff, we have visits. Do hurry up, will you? Were you really that dirty?"

"Coming!" was the reply heard from the inside.

Sly returned to the guests. Apart Lily, who was sobbing in James arms, everyone was looking at him.

"I assume this isn't a social visit." Sly said, remembering Amy of the purpose of her presence there.

"You killed Voldemort and his son!" said Amy, getting up from her seat. She wasn't angered, she said it as an affirmation.

"Yes, and several others too, especially inner circle ones." answered Sly, crossing his arms, expecting Amy to continue. She didn't. She simply sat back in awe.

"How?" asked Hermione, attracting Sly's attention. He looked at her, recognizing the girl he had seen in Gryff's pictures and in two other realities.

"I'm sorry, I believe we haven't been properly introduced." replied Sly, looking at Amy. She got it and got up again.

"I'm sorry..." started Amy "Hermione, Daphne, Luna, this is Sly. Sly, these are my closest friends, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood." Acting as a proper pureblood, Sly kissed the three girl's hands. Curiously, he didn't take more time with Daphne. She did, however, looked at him as if she was appraising him.

"Answering your question, Miss Granger, with deadly magic." That made Sirius snort.

"I believe that what Hermione meant was, how were you able to do it? To find them when no one knew where he was? To fight him and be here, unscathed?" said Daphne, looking at him with cold blue eyes. However, her eyes hid her awe.

"Tell me, Miss Greengrass, are you aware of the tales concerning our own realities that we told yesterday in our meeting, the one Amy was a part of?" asked Sly, clearly knowing the answer by Amy blush.

"Yes, we are aware of your story. " replied Daphne, colder than she expected. Everyone noticed it but Sly didn't care "As fantastic as it may be."

"In that case, you seem to forget that each of us had dealt with Voldemort once before, as far as you know." explained Gryff, coming out from the bathroom, ignoring the shiver in some of the present. He was dressed in muggle jeans with trainers and a red t-shirt. He went to his trunk and picked his holly wand that was on the top and sheeted it in his holster in his right arm, dressing a grey jumper afterwards, returning next to his brother.

"You took your time." scowled Sly. Gryff chose to ignore it "Miss Granger, Miss Greengrass, Miss Lovegood, meet Gryff. Gryff, these lovely ladies are Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Miss Luna Lovegood. " this time was Hermione that glared at Gryff. "They are also aware of our tales, courtesy of Amy."

Amy blushed again and Gryff chuckled.

"Don't worry Amy, this is normal in him." Gryff said, realizing why Hermione was glaring at him. "Tell me, Miss Lovegood, are you interested in mythical creatures, just like my friend Luna was?" that made Luna's eyes shine, Hermione groan and Luna and Daphne chuckle. After a nod from the blond girl, Gryff continued "Great, in that case, we should have a talk about Heliopaths. Long story short, Heliopaths aren't creatures at all." Luna furrowed her eyebrows and Gryff rose his hands, trying to placate the girl, just in case she was as passionate as the Luna in his universe was. "I want to check on Rap, you can come and we can talk. I can give you proof too." that seemed to work and she readily accepted.

"Great, now, as I was saying, each of us dealt with Voldemort - you know, he's dead, you can say his name... - at least once alone and others with help. Throughout these, we were able to collect information about his headquarters, forces, skill and real power... all that. Today was just a collection of all that information put to practice.

"You went in alone, though." replied Hermione with a smirk "Even knowing all that?"

"We have faced far worse and with worst odds. Why risk good people lives when people far more experienced are willing to do it?" asked Sly with a shrug, noticing Daphne's flinch.

"What do you mean, far worst?" asked Daphne, raising an eyebrow.

"Compared with the Voldemort I faced in my reality, this one was easy, even taking into consideration all my training since then and my experience. That and there are things throughout the realities far worse than Voldemort." explained Sly while suppressing a shiver, raising even more questions.

"This one was easy?" asked James, widening his eyes, while Sirius gaped at the words "How powerful are you?"

"Enough to kill him in a couple of minutes." replied Gryff with a grin, patting his brother shoulder and earning a glare from Sly "I missed the beginning of the duel because I was busy with Bellatrix but I caught the end. Sly here has a lot of finesse."

For a moment, no one spoke, until Luna broke the silence.

"How many realities have you been in so far?"

Sly and Gryff looked at each other and seemed to make some calculations.

"I think... eight?" asked Gryff, mostly to Sly.

"I think so." replied Sly.

"Not many, then." said Daphne with a bit of disappointment, noticeable by Sly "How different were they from each other? What did you learn new in each of them?"

"Quite a lot, actually. You may think eight universes isn't much, but we were able to learn much and make a difference. If you don't believe me, remember that we just defeated a dark lord in one night and came out of it unscathed. This wasn't a coincidence. We DID learn a lot."

"Such as?" asked Hermione, glaring at Gryff, who was looking at her for some moments.

"How about we all meet for dinner tonight and continue this discussion by then? Besides, I'm sure we will need to tell everyone soon how last night happened." proposed Gryff, still looking at Hermione.

"Why not now?" asked Hermione defiantly.

"I, for one, would like to get some rest." explained Sly, raising his eyebrow and changing glances with the rest of the guests concerning Gryff and Hermione.

"I'd like some too, but first I want to check on Rap." replied Gryff who snorted "Ok, I had it. Why are you glaring at me?" he asked Hermione who seemed to glare even more.

"You're staring at me and I don't like it. " she replied in a cold tone. Gryff snorted.

"Fine, I meant nothing with it, my apologies." replied Gryff, turning to Luna and extending her his hand.

"If you are still interested, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna grined.

"Of course I am." she gave him her hand and both vanished without a sound.

"By the way, you haven't told us what that is." remembered Sirius.

"Oh Merlin, we're late." shouted James, getting up from his seat "Would you mind to take us to the ministry?"

Sly glared at James. Luckily Lily intervened, cursing about lazy aurors and both men moved out from the apartment, herself following after agreeing with Sly to meet for dinner.

Daphne and Hermione were the last to leave, after Amy.

"Miss Granger, a word if I may." said Sly, attracting the attention of the three witches, who turned to him "Gryff is perfectly aware that you're not his girlfriend, as much as I am aware that Miss Greengrass isn't my wife. We aren't here to replace those we loved with copies, do you understand?" asked Sly in a cold voice. The girls could swear that they saw Sly's eyes flare.

"Good. Have a nice day, then." said Sly with a little bit of more emotion on his voice. The three witches left the room, one of them scared, one pensive and one nervous.

As it turned out, classes had been cancelled for the day. Neither teachers nor students could focus on the subjects and Dumbledore decided to give the rest of the day off, for responsible celebration. He himself had been called for the ministry at five but had been unable to comply. Now he regretted it and wished to have a conversation with both Sly and Gryff, to know exactly what had happened.

Amy, Luna, Hermione and Daphne all sat by a tree at the lake shore. Luna was ecstatic after her small trip with Gryff. According with Luna, Gryff apparated them into the outskirts of the forbidden forest and cast a wandless spell, saying they had some time to wait. After that, he told her about the Heliopath spell, used to give shape to a flame. He even demonstrated it, summoning a fiery horse that burned the ground where he walked, just like a Heliopath would. Apparently, it was an old arabic spell, created by an illisionist that wanted to deceive the populace with his control over djinns or spirits. Of course, Gryff's lore was bad and she should check it herself.

After the demonstration and even teaching Luna the spell, they sat in comfort, waiting for Rap. They talk and Luna discovered that in Gryff's dimension, Luna was very close to Hermione, even though they had the occasional banter about Luna's creatures. Especially Nargles. They were the best friends and even though Gryff had no proof, he believed that his universe's Luna was initiating a relationship with Nev at the time of Hermione's death. He wasn't sure because after that, he focused on training.

Luna listened everything Gryff told her and even asked about his Hermione, learning that his Hermione and the Hermione in that reality weren't that different. Apart some attitudes and being Ravenclaw, they were almost the same person.

To hear that was a shock for Hermione, who glared at Luna, who ignored her.

It was during that conversation that Rap came, jumping Gryff, who laughed and even played catch with the dinosaur for some time. Luna played with Rap too and eventually they decided to go back, Rap into the forest and Gryff and Luna to the castle, Gryff apparating them into their rooms again.

Amy found both sweet and curious that a dinosaur would act as a puppy and voiced her confusion.

"I forgot to ask how they domesticated him..." replied Luna.

"We'll have another opportunity, no doubt." answered Amy with a smile.

The flap of wings sounded again near them and a barn owl arrived near them, with a special edition of the prophet. Daphne paid the owl and got the paper. It was a special edition dedicated to the dimensional travellers, who they really were and their adventures in their own universes, before meeting each other, divulged by Madam Bones herself, who was accompanying their case closely. Some things were omitted but the idea was there. For example, the paper made reference to Sly's wife and daughter, murdered by a jealous woman in cold blood while Lady Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin, was having a conversation with a first year but never to Daphne's name and neither were such references made for Hermione, stating only that Lord Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor girlfriend had been killed in a fight against death eaters. No references to Horcruxes were made either. Nobody needed another megalomaniac with eyes set on immortality.

By dinner time, everyone at Hogwarts would know their story.

Truth was, even before dinner time, everyone knew the story. That was the only thing talked about in the hallways, with girls betting on who Sly's wife and Gryff's girlfriend were. Dinner was made into a feast, counting with guests as Madam Bones and the Minister himself, as long as Lords Potter and Black, under their roles as aurors. Madam Umbridge had stayed behind after the minister read the events involving her in Gryff's universe. A couple of reporters were also around. Sly and Gryff had been cordially invited by Dumbledore and Lily for a feast in their honour, for their feats for the world and both boys groaned, making both teachers chuckle. The occasion wasn't formal but they should probably smart themselves up.

Sly came in wearing black robes with green and silver trims, with the coats of arms of his houses in the chest. Gryff came in similar to Sly, the main difference was the red and gold trims in the black robes. Everyone gawked at them, they looked exactly the part of the powerful pureblood lords they knew them to be.

Their reception was wide. Clapping fill the halls, girls swooned and flirted with them, as did some of the boys and they had to take several pictures with the staff and the minister. That was, of course, until Draco Malfoy come near the two, who were talking with the minister after having a couple of pictures taken.

"You filthy halfbloods, you killed my father, I challenge you both to a duel to the death! NOW!" Malfoy shouted. The hall went silence with a gasp and both brothers stared at Malfoy, unable to believe what they had heard.

No sound was heard in the hall for a heartbeat and Malfoy was smugly looking at both. A second heartbeat... and then Gryff started to laugh while Sly just chuckled.

"A duel..." his laughter echoed in the hall and he was unable to hold himself together, having to hold his sides. Sly was chuckling, although it was a dark and cold chuckle.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, do you have a preference on who you'd like to face first?" asked Sly with a smirk. The tone of his voice shocked everyone, it was cold and promised pain.

"He doesn't mean it, he's drunk." replied Pansy Parkinson, appearing at Malfoy's side, trying to hold Draco "He drank too much and has no idea of what..."

"Let go of me, you stupid bitch." growled Malfoy, slapping Pansy in front of everyone, who fell on the ground holding her face, with tearful eyes looking at Malfoy.

Then, the temperature dropped in the hall.

"Young Lord Malfoy, your father was found to be guilty of the accusation of being a death eater." started the minister, shutting up at a request of Sly.

"I'll accept your challenge, Malfoy. To the death and now. Make your peace. Gryff, if you'll do the honours?"

Gryff nodded and waved his wand to raise a duelling platform near the entry hall doors. Sly apparated to his place in a heartbeat and drew his wand, waiting to Malfoy to get to his place.

"I must protest to this..." shouted Dumbledore.

"It doesn't matter, Headmaster. As Lord Malfoy, after the death of his father, young Draco Malfoy stated a challenge to a wizard's duel. The old ways are clear in this." replied Sirius Black.

"This is a duel according with the old ways, between the lords of different houses, to the death. Bow to each other and may magic bless you." intoned Gryff with a deep voice, using words not heard for a long time.

"I'm curious, Lord Malfoy, I've just killed the dark lord Voldemort. What exactly makes you think you can defeat me?" taunted Sly after the bow, in which Malfoy almost fell. It was disgusting and pathetic. In the hall, whispers began anew. They had no details of how the dark lord had been defeated, other than by the hand of both brothers. It shocked them that Sly had been the one responsible.

Draco Malfoy chose to not reply at all.

"Does anyone want to plea for Lord Malfoy's life?" asked Sly, surprised that no one replied, not even Pansy Parkinson.

There seemed to be a commotion in the Gryffindor table but because no one spoke, Sly ignored it.

"Begin." Sly just thrusted his wand against Malfoy before he could do anything. Malfoy's eyes widened and he fell on the floor, first on his knees and then on his face. Sly walked to the body of his fallen enemy, ignoring the wide eyes everyone was giving him and turned him with a foot. Malfoy was bleeding from his wide eyes, nose, mouth and ears. with s slash of his wand, Sly ripped Malfoy's sleeve, revealing his dark mark for all to see.

Only then Sly sheeted his wand.

"I'm not surprised with the dark mark but it looks like you were a greater idiot here than you were back on my reality..." said Sly, leaving the body and descending the platform, noticing the stares he was receiving, especially from a group of four girls, one professor and two lords made aurors. Silence in the hall was also complete.

"I apologize for this but when the ancient laws are summoned, as lord of ancients and most noble houses, I can not withdraw, as you are aware..."

"Yes... yes, well, a ghastly business, this, but... Let us move forward, now that it was finished..." said the minister, choosing his words carefully. The truth was that he was terrified of the young men, especially Sly.

"Does anyone else wishes to avenge a fallen family member?" asked Sly with a cold voice, gazing to everyone in the hall. He revealed his aura, intending on discourage anyone who would want to but it was unnecessary. No one dared to move against him.

"My lord, if I may speak..." asked a familiar voice. Sly turned in the direction of such voice and recognized the counterpart of his friend, Theodore Nott. With a nod, Theo stepped forward "My lord, I am Lord Theodore Nott, of the Nott family and I merely wish to state that as Lord Nott, I do not hold you account for the death of my father, after whose death I have inherited the lordship of my house." Sly smirked, recognizing Theo's power play. Maybe their universes weren't so different "Even though some of us in house Slytherin were forced into the service of the dark lord by our parents, not all of us agree with his policies and methods and must bear the shame brought to us. I ask you not to hold all of us responsible for the actions of few."

Sly could clap. This Theo was as cunning as his best friend in his universe was. By standing forward, speaking in the name of Slytherin, giving face and attempting to draw away Sly's wrath, he would solidify his position as a potential leader of the house of the cunning. However, this Theo was a death eater, willing or not.

"Lord Nott, in my universe, I had the privilege of consider Theodore Nott as my best male friend and a brother." that made many people gasp and even the young lord Nott widened his eyes.

"What? Harry Potter friends with a slimy Slytherin?" shouted a voice from the Gryffindor table, attracting the attention of everyone in the great hall. Gryff knew who it was immediately and shook his head. Weasley's stupidity was a certainty in all universes.

"Had you paid any notice to last night, Weasley, you'd know that my brother was a Slytherin in his universe." shouted Amy with a angered voice.

"As I was saying, before being interrupted, my friend dated an amazing girl, almost as beautiful as my own wife, intelligent, with sharp wit and a halfblood." some gasps were heard "In fact, once, my friend killed a death eater that threatened her, discovering later that that death eater was his own father and he never regretted saving his girlfriend. They married shortly after my own marriage and had several children together. In the name of the friendship I had with my friend, I will respect your wishes, but be warned, an attack on me or my own will not be taken lightly."

Nott gulped and nodded, stepping back to the safety of his own house and Sly returned to his previous group while Gryff banished the duelling platform.

Malfoy's body was taken care of by house elves and the commotion began anew, this time focusing on the duel, if it could be called that and Sly's revelations.

"Tell us how you defeated the dark lord." asked a voice and in a couple of moments, the entire hall was asking the same while the reporters drew their notebooks, eager for the revelation. Sly and Gryff looked at each other and Gryff shrugged with a smirk.

"We knew this would happen." he said while Sly noticed that everyone was asking the same.

"There isn't much to tell..." explained Sly, after gaining the attention of everyone again, receiving some disappointed looks in return and even some glares.

"Just tell us!" shouted Sirius, raising the hall again. Gryff laughed and Sly sighed.

"Fine" the entire hall cheered at Sly's response. Some even clapped "But instead of telling, maybe it's better to show you all."

At that, people started to whisper and some even had their hopes raised, expecting to see some fantastic piece of magic.

"Headmaster, do you have a pensieve?" asked Sly, turning to Dumbledore, who rose his eyebrows.

"I do, but how do you... OH, I see, very ingenious, I must say." replied Dumbledore, clapping his hands, summoning a house elf who quickly brought his pensieve into the great hall. Only the purebloods knew what a pensieve was and for that reason, Dumbledore made a short lecture on the artifacts and its uses while Sly and Gryff discussed what they would show.

When Dumbledore finished his lecture, Gryff stepped forward while Sly prepared the artifact and casted a spell that connected the pensieve to the great hall ceiling.

"Because there are children in here, we will not be showing the full battle." disapproving complaints were heard and Gryff rose his hands "Complain all you want, but I for one, don't want to scar a first year with violent scenes." This time, some prople understood their reasons "The memory of the fight was given to the DMLE and they will decide if they want to make it public or not. Keep in mind that there will be no sound. Again, we don't need to scar first years with the screams of the dying." Some huffed and Gryff chuckled seriously "I'm being serious." there was a silent snort and Gryff knew who it was and why.

"War is a terrible thing. Be aware of it but don't jump into it."

Gryff's words made much sense to the older people in the hall. It wasn't surprising, these boys had been through a lot. Dumbledore smiled and nodded approvingly.

After Gryff's speech, the lights were dimmed and the memory placed in the pensive started to play in the ceiling. Like Gryff had said, there was no sound and everyone saw the final moments of the dark lord. In the end, they were in awe. Sly was a mean duellist He had single headedly beaten Voldemort while Gryff, also a mean duelist, faced Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius, James and Amelia Bones were half gaping half considering wanting to hire the boys into the aurors corps. Or hire them to train the recruits, like Sly has mentioned he had done.

Lily was gaping. She was concerned at first but the display had shook the nervous away, replacing it by pure awe. Much like her mother, Amy was as astonished as her mother and wondered if Sly and Gryff would consider teaching her. Her older brothers were awesome.

Hermione dropped her jaw while following the duel. She couldn't believe it. She had followed the war attentively and knew that You-Know... Voldemort was a very powerful wizard and a terrifying duellist To see Sly and Gryff beating him like that... Daphne kept her composure, although inside she was gaping. She prouded herself of being good with her wand and always assumed the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort as another league, way above her. To see that... Luna grinned when she looked at her friends. The boys were indeed amazing, up to the point of leaving the ice princesses gaping.

Professor Flitwick was a retired duellist, former champion on the European circles and he could say with every certain that the boys hadn't got that experience from professional duellist training. That was more battle experience than anything else.

In his mind, Dumbledore was already planning to invite Sly and Gryff to create a duelling club or even give support on DADA classes. They clearly had the experience and Gryff had mentioned to have had experience leading a smilar group. Besides, Professor Stone, who was an auror trainer borrowed from the ministry could use the help dealing with the younger years since he had no experience teaching children.

As the memory ended, nervous claps began around the hall, growing to a full celebration that was interrupted only by Dumbledore, who gave order to the feast to begin with a toast to the young men.

As the feast progressed, the brothers were seated at the staff table, near the headmaster, the minister and Madam Bones. It was in the middle of the feast that Dumbledore voiced his suggestions to the young men, catching them by surprise. Professor Stone was ecstatic with the idea and even suggested to ask the boys to some auror training sessions, a suggestion immediately supported by Madam Bones, James and Sirius.

Before they could reply, Lily remembered about their NEWTS. Sly had mention graduation, having a mastery in DADA and teaching both aurors and DADA classes at Hogwarts, however, Gryff never mentioned anything...

"No, I took my NEWTS during our travels." he explained, when asked "I have the certificate in my trunk, as Sly has his... I was also given both the NEWT and a mastery in DADA in my universe after defeating Voldemort. I did very well, if you're wondering. Apparently defeating a dark lord is something beyond outstanding."

"In that case, you both qualify perfectly to the job." replied Stone with a grin.

"Well, I don't mind." answered Gryff with a grin, turning to Sly "What do you say, big brother? Do you want to help training your own great-apprentices?".

"Fine." replied Sly with a sigh and a small smirk "Like I said, I'll need to do some research and it suits me to have access to Hogwarts resources. Besides, it can be fun."

None of them noticed but Lily was beaming with pride at them.

That settled it. Dumbledore rose from his seat and asked for silence.

"I'd like to announce that Mr. and Mr. Potter, also known as Mr. Sly and Mr. Gryff, have agreed in teaching a duelling club in Hogwarts and provide assistance to professor Stone in DADA classes. We will still need to set the details..."

Dumbledore announcement was stopped by the cheers and applause that were heard in the hall. The headmaster simply grinned and waited.

"Yes, well done and thank you, Sly and Gryff. Meanwhile, I would also like to ask if after dinner, we could have a special dessert." to that, confusion was general "Maybe a tale from Mr. Sly and Mr. Gryff's travels?"

Once again, cheers erupted in the great hall with everyone clapping the idea.

Sly and Gryff simply smiled.

"You bastard, you set us up." whispered Sly, only heard by Gryff. He could only agree.


	7. Chapter 7

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**The point at me spell is owned by its creator**

**This chapter is slightly based in the canon events in Deathly Hallows**

**Chapter 7 - Hailey**

_"I'd like to announce that Mr. and Mr. Potter, also known as Mr. Sly and Mr. Gryff, have agreed in teaching a duelling club in Hogwarts and provide assistance to professor Stone in DADA classes. We will still need to set the details..."_

_Dumbledore announcement was stopped by the cheers and applause that were heard in the hall. The headmaster simply grinned and waited._

_"Yes, well done and thank you, Sly and Gryff. Meanwhile, I would also like to ask if after dinner, we could have a special dessert." to that, confusion was general "Maybe a tale from Mr. Sly and Mr. Gryff's travels?"_

_Once again, cheers erupted in the great hall with everyone clapping the idea._

_Sly and Gryff simply smiled._

_"You bastard, you set us up." whispered Sly, only heard by Gryff. He could only agree._

After dessert, everyone was in expectation. Sly and Gryff traded a couple of words between them and with both madam Bones and the headmaster and in the end, it was Sly that rose from his seat.

"Once again, here we are, in front of an audience, retelling our stories." Sly started with a smirk, looking at everyone sat at the house tables and noticing that everyone was looking attentively at him. He glanced at Ravenclaw and noticed that Amy and Luna were indeed smiling at him and that Hermione and Daphne were looking very interested in what he would say.

"I'll assume that everyone read today's special edition of the Prophet, about mine and Gryff's realities and skip to the point where Gryff and I left his universe, attempting to travel two years into his past, in an attempt to warn and train him, his girlfriend and his friends and prevent her death and the death of many others." the nods and the whispers confirmed it.

"Very well then. There are some things I'd like you to remember, then. As I'll be telling the story, I may speak about you, friends of yours or people that you know, who acted in ways they usually wouldn't. In different realities, we also differ from one another. Take me and Gryff, for example, I am a Slytherin and Gryff is a Gryffindor. There are other things that remain the same, such as Mr. Malfoy being an idiot... in fact, scratch that, I think he was a bigger idiot in this reality..."

Nervous chuckles sounded.

"Either way, things may be different, do you understand?" They replied positively and Sly continued "Good. Since we still have the headmaster's pensieve, I may use it, or not, to show some events instead of just tell them. However, I make no promises."

"Now, on with our story. We performed the spell and we reappeared in Hogwarts' great hall, just by the doors, much like we did last night, without being thrown out from the portal. We appeared standing and on our feet. However, that didn't last because as soon as we appeared, we went under spell fire. We rose our shields and attempted to make peace while only shielding. We managed a cease fire and everyone lowered their wands. Only then we managed to look around. The great hall was just as it is, four house tables and filled with students. However, three quarters of the hall were clearly afraid while Slytherin house was just scowling and smirking. We looked to the staff table and we had a bad surprise. First, Dumbledore was absent. The seat of the headmaster was occupied by professor Snape, who was sneering and scowling at us. Then, there were three people that were convicted death eaters in our universes. They were the Carrows, Amycus and Alecto and Walden McNair. As we came to discover later, they were appointed teachers for that year."

"But they are death eaters." shouted someone, to which Sly nodded.

"The rest of the staff was there, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey... the usual, but it looked like they had their options limited and were in a situation similar to the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. After being questioned by Snape on who we were, we said the same that we said here last night. Or at least, we attempted to. As soon as I said my name was Harry James Potter, Snape pointed his wand at me and shouted loud and clear, and I quote: "He is a Potter, capture him for the dark lord. They will know where the Potter bitch is!" and after that, Snape, the Carrows, McNair and the majority of Slytherin house started cursing us."

Everyone gasped and many looked in fear to professor Snape, who felt uncomfortable.

"As I said, things may be different from universe to universe. For example, in this universe we are in, Professor Snape isn't a death eater, correct?"

"NO, I'M NOT!" shouted Snape, drawing his sleeves. There was no dark mark in his arms.

"Thank you, Professor." thanked Sly with a nod "You are not, but I can assure you that that son of a bitch in that universe was not only a death eater but also one of the most loyal of Voldemort's ass kissers. And no, he wasn't a spy. He was a murdering, raping son of a whore..."

"Sly!" shouted Gryff, stopping his brother's swearing "Language."

Sly cleared his throat in embarrassment and continued.

"Yes, sorry about that. As I was saying, we were under fire. What could we do? We retaliated, of course. We cast two bombardas against Slytherin house and more than half of those that were cursing us went down in one swoop. There was a moment of surprise and we used it to take care of the three death eaters in the staff table, who had been cursing us. Snape was by far the best duellist but we killed him as well.

"I think it was you..." replied Gryff, pensive, to which Sly shrugged.

"He died and he deserved it, no offense, professor Snape."

"None taken." replied Snape, a little pale, as were the Slytherins after hearing what they had.

"Gryff then jumped to Hufflepuff table and called out any more death eaters wannabees. He would be glad to give them the same treatment he would give to any death eater. Only then things clicked to everyone else and they started to cheer and applaud us. Even the staff, although they were concerned with the Slytherins. I myself went to the remnants of Slytherin table in the middle of the celebrations and... well, let's say that I saw several friend's faces... all dead and without the left sleeve on their robes, openly displaying the dark mark.

I was saddened but I was also disgusted by it. My friends, people I had fought with, side by side, were death eaters in that universe... and then I saw her..." Sly hesitated, sighing "I saw my wife, my queen, her eyes open but with no life, as beautiful as I remembered her, but without her robe's left sleeve... " Daphne gasped and she wasn't the only. Hermione, Luna, Amy and all those who knew who Sly's wife was were in shock. The rest also shared the shock, but without really understanding it.

"I was torn between crying or shrugging. She wasn't my wife, true and she was a death eater. So I walked away and ignored the fact that I had caused the death of my wife's counterpart in that universe, finding solace in the fact I had helped in killing several death eaters."

"We introduced ourselves, properly to the staff and the students and let me tell you, they were surprised, first because we claimed to be Potters and second, because we claimed to be dimensional travellers. The second point helped explain the first and we came to discover that the only Potter alive in that universe was called Hailey Potter, the girl-who-lived." whispers began in the hall.

"In that universe, Harry Potter was born a girl and much like in our universes, Hailey was able to survive Voldemort's killing curse with a ritual performed by her mother and fuelled by her death, unlike in this universe, where Voldemort chose to stun James and Lily Potter instead of killing them."

Lily dropped some tears and James shivered, as did many others.

"We swore wizard's oaths over our identity and were informed of recent events in that universe. First of all, Dumbledore had been murdered by Snape in previous May." several people gasped. Snape dropped his jaw and looked apoplectic, looking from the headmaster to Sly in shock, avoiding look to anyone else "Then, in August, Voldemort had taken control of the Ministry of Magic and effectively taken control of Wizarding Britain, initiating a genocide of muggleborns and selected halfbloods. Finally, we discovered that Hailey Potter hadn't returned to Hogwarts. Instead, she was undertaking a mission Dumbledore had given her, concerning Voldemort and his power. Long story short, she was trying to negate several rituals he had performed to be that powerful and even survive the killing curse." whispers began anew and Lily shivered, thinking of her "daughter" from another reality. She had to be really brave.

"We were told that two of her closest friends were also missing, presumably helping Hailey. No one knew where they were though, not even their families. By then, Gryff and I had a small conversation and decided to help Hailey bring down Voldemort."

Gryff snorted.

"We nodded our heads to each other, once." he whispered, heard only by those next to him.

"We wanted to find her and help her and we said so. It was McGonagall that advised us to attempt to speak with Hailey's boyfriend or former boyfriend. There were rumours that they had terminated their relationship in Dumbledore's funeral and he had returned to his seventh year while she hadn't."

"Let me tell you, Sly here was quite angry when he discovered that her boyfriend had let her go without him." replied Gryff with a grin, earning a glare from Sly.

"Do you want to tell the story?" asked Sly, inviting Gryff to stand up and taking his place. Gryff grinned and raised his hands in sign of peace. The great hall chuckled for some moments, allowing Sly to continue.

"Yes, I was, I'll admit that and believe me, I wanted to beat the boy."

"Who was he?" asked James, ready to glare at such boy who dared to abandon his "daughter" from another reality.

"Neville Longbottom." replied Sly, intending to continue. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to because of a commotion at Hufflepuff table. A sandy haired boy was feeling quite insignificant, being glared by the girls and receiving half felt claps from the boys.

"I didn't do anything!" he tried to explain, unheard under the roar that his female house mates were making against him.

"SILENCE!" shouted Sly, his voice amplified by a sonorus charm. Everyone obeyed at once and he rubbed his temples.

"What did I say in the beginning? Different universes, different people and in that Neville's defence, it was all Hailey's fault. They broke up because Hailey didn't tell him the truth and I can assure you that she regretted it completely. Now leave poor Longbottom alone, will you? Besides, the other Longbottom was a Gryffindor, as was Hailey and we all know that Gryffindors don't have much in brains department." Nearly one quarter of the hall replied with an indignated "HEY" while the Slytherins laughed and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws just chuckled.

"As I was saying, we went to talk with him and he wasn't really interested in talking about Hailey. His words were: "I have no idea where she is and I don't care. She chose not to trust me but told everything to the other two. I would gladly helped her back then but now, I don't give a damn.". I really wanted to use legillimancy on him but thought better than that. It wouldn't help Hailey at all to do that. We left Neville alone and went back to McGonagall, who suggested to check on a number of safe places. We checked every single one of them and we didn't find them. Meanwhile, McGonagall informed us that a taboo had been casted upon Voldemort's name and that we should call him another thing. We went with Baldy."

To that, people gaped and snorted. Sirius and James roared in laughter.

"Hey, he was bald and who would guess we were talking about Voldemort calling him Baldy?" asked Gryff, earning more laughs "Although, I admit, it was weird. That's why we went back at Voldemort in later dates".

"Who were the other two with Hailey?" asked Tracy Davies after the laugh stopped. Sly smirked when he saw her sat very closely to Theodore Nott.

Gryff snorted.

"The other two were the most spineless, useless bastards I had ever the displeasure to meet. It was an affront just to even look at them... and I really did wanted to kill them after I found out..." admitted Gryff with a snarl, looking at Gryffindor in anger. Those that realized it cowered and realized what he meant.

"Found out what?" asked Hermione. She couldn't help her curiosity. She did noticed the apologetic look Gryff gave her.

"We'll get to that in a bit." continued Sly "To answer your question, Miss Davies" It was clear at that point that Sly knew Tracy at his universe. She had never met him personally nor had anyone said her name loud "They were, supposedly, Hailey's best friends, Ron Weasley" there was a gasp coming from Gryffindor and they all saw a smug Ron Weasley, ignoring all what Gryff had said "and Hermione Granger."

Hermione gasped. She could accept that there was another universe where she had been a Gryffindor, just as Gryff's but to be friends with Ron "The Red Pig" Weasley, that was just too much.

"I refuse to believe for even a second that an alternate version of myself was ever friends with that pathetic excuse for a human being!" she shouted as she rose from her seat, trembling in anger.

"I'm not overjoyed either, book..." he wasn't able to finish his insult thanks to a silencio charm cast by Gryff.

"Let's make one thing clear, Weasley. I didn't like you in my universe and at this rate, I'll like you even less than I did by the end of the night. You will shut the hell up and let Sly speak, are we clear?" roared Gryff and the entire hall shivered, with the exception of Sly, who smirked "Miss Granger, please, remember Sly's words, if you will. I like to believe that that person had serious problems. In fact, I have met other versions of you and I can assure you, if you exclude that particular universe, both you and your counterparts were intelligent, powerful and extraordinary women."

Hermione had to fight a blush and attempted a half-felt glare at Gryff. His words really touched her. Daphne, Amy and Luna had to fight a grin at Hermione's reaction.

"If I may continue..." asked Sly with a bored tone, being interrupted by none other than Lavender Brown.

"Hermione was your girlfriend!" she shouted with a gasp, attracting the attention of the entire great hall upon her. Hermione gasped, as did her friends who knew the truth while all others just gaped at her. Sly and Gryff groaned.

"Ok, listen up, this is the last time I'll repeat this!" roared Sly, scaring everyone in the hall "DIFFERENT UNIVERSES WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Gryff and I are supposed to be counterparts from different universes and we are quite different from each other. In my universe, Severus Snape was a spy for the light in the death eaters ranks. In this universe, he is... well, I'm not sure, I haven't had the pleasure of having a proper conversation with him, but he's not a death eater. " to that, Snape rose his eyebrow, not sure what to think.

"And in my universe, Snape was both a git and a great guy, depending on the occasion." said Gryff, almost roaring, just like Sly "Also, Neville Longbottom was a Gryffindor and my best male friend. Yes, I was in love with A Hermione Granger " Gryff made sure he stressed the A but the gasp he heard told him that his words would backfire on him "but she died and that woman, sat at Ravenclaw table, as much as she looks like her and sounds like her it is not my 'Mione. Are we cleared?"

"But..." started Lavender again.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insisting in that subject." said Lily Potter and the commotion quieted immediately.

"Although I am enjoying the debate about parallel identities, I'd like to hear more about Miss Potter's universe." said Dumbledore with a smile, his eyes twinkling. Sly sighed and Gryff sat down, offering an apologetic look to Hermione, who glared at him. That one he knew he deserved it.

"Where was I?" asked Sly.

"You searched the safe houses where you thought they could be." replied Daphne promptly, receiving a grateful nod from Sly.

"We still didn't found them in the safe houses. We considered what to do: we could cast a Taboo over Hailey's name, which would be useless, considering how common that name is or we could attempt to search for her using trial and error... It wasn't the best idea but it was the only one. We decided to use a modified version of the point at me spell, using it on maps instead of outside. We were able to..."

"How?" asked three different voices at the same time, making Sly sigh.

"We modify the spell to point a direction on the map, just like a compass and used smaller scaled maps to pinpoint the location." explained Sly, earning an understanding AH in reply. He didn't notice how the professors were nodding approvingly and Flitwick was taking notes.

"To modify the spell, track Hailey to a region and actually search for her and finding her, we spent almost four weeks, but in the end, we were able to track her to a place called The Forest of Dean. We got there and started to look for her, quietly and thoroughly and eventually, we were able to find a small area in a clearing that was hidden under heavy wards and notice-me-not charms. We knew it had to be her so, instead of putting down the charms and the wards, we called her, softly. She didn't come so we just started to speak to her, telling her who we were and our stories. When we finished, we even gave her a wizards oath in how we really wanted to help her against Baldy. That, of course, led us to explain who Baldy was and all about the taboo. When we started thinking we were talking to the air, a small and frail girl came out into the open, appearing out of nowhere, pointing her wand at us. In fact, why don't I show you?" asked Sly, drawing his wand and pointing at his temple, extracting a silver thread from his head. He placed it in the pensieve and reduced the lights in the great hall. At once, the memory started playing:

_Sly and Gryff were being held at wandpoint by a smaller girl. She looked frail and thin, way more than she should. Sly and Gryff knew exactly why she was like that. In her face, the girl was very similar to Lily Potter but she had black hair and hazel eyes. She had dark circles around her eyes, which were bloodshot, an indication that she had been crying and not sleeping well at all. Her hair was messy and slightly entangled and her clothes were dirty. She didn't even cared with basic cleaning charms._

_"Are... Are you really..." she asked in a roughed voice from the lack of use._

_"We are who we claim we are, Miss Potter. We are your counterparts from alternate realities. We came here by accident but want to help you against Baldy." that made Hailey smile nervously._

_"Baldy? Really?" she asked and both Sly and Gryff grinned._

_"Ask him, he gave the idea." replied Sly, pointing at Gryff, who shrugged._

_"All others were too obvious." Gryff replied. Sly chuckled and Hailey smiled._

_"Can we talk, miss Potter? I assure you, we have much to talk about." asked Sly politely and Hailey dropped her wand slowly._

_"I saw the magical oath and you are still alive." Hailey said, inviting Sly and Gryff to enter the warded area. They did it and found themselves inside a wizarding tent, with three beds, a kitchen and some appliances, as well as several books spread around the beds. There was a cup with cold tea in the kitchen table and Hailey invited them to sit._

The memory ended and Sly brought up the lights again.

"As you can see, Hailey wasn't exactly in a good shape when we found her. We looked around and sat down with her. It was clear that she wasn't eating properly, so Gryff went to Hogwarts kitchens and brought food for the three of us. She did ate everything, that's how famished she was and then we decided to talk about serious business. After answering the questions she had about us, we asked about her life.

If anything, her life was very similar to ours before discovering she was a witch. Her parents had been murdered by Voldemort on Halloween 1981 and she was placed with her muggle relatives, where she was abused. At eleven, she received her Hogwarts letter and went to Hogwarts, where she became friends with Hermione Granger. During Halloween, Hermione was bullied by Ronald Weasley and took shelter in a bathroom. Hailey went to her and managed to get her out from the bathroom before the troll appear. They were having dinner when Quirrel appeared, shouting about the troll.

According with Hailey, they ignored Weasley for several days until he apologized to Hermione. After that, somehow "here, Sly rolled his eyes " they became the golden trio of Gryffindor.

Hailey joined the quidditch team on her first year and had the adventure with the dragon egg and in the forbidden forest and eventually, the rescue of the philosopher's stone. In her second year, things happened much like in Gryff's reality and she ended up saving Ginevra Weasley from the chamber, killing the basilisk in the same idiotic way as Gryff. I swear, Gryffindors and stupid plans... " he whispered, heard by all, generating another indignated huff from the gryffindor population.

"In her third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and Hailey had to fight Dementors, learn the patronus charm, discover that Sirius was innocent, discovering her godfather and the true Potter secret keeper, loose her chance at a good home because of the git Snape, who refused to listen and wanted to kill Sirius... although, being a death eater, it wasn't surprising...

"What was the form of her patronus?" asked Lily, curious.

"It was a doe. According with her, Remus had said that it was the same as her father's... which he had named Lily-Flower, after her mother..." replied Sly with a soft smile, making Lily smile herself.

"Hailey incapacitated Snape and told Sirius and Remus to deliver Peter to the DMLE. They did it but it was a full moon and Remus turned to his werewolf form and Peter ran away in the confusion. Sirius had to run away and Hailey went back to Durzkaban again."

"In her fourth year, she went with Hermione and the Weasleys to the world cup and the attack occurred in the same way. She was selected as the fourth champion of the TriWizard tournament and was made a pariah by the entire school. Only Hermione and Neville Longbottom believed in her.

Much like Gryff, she decided to out fly the bloody dragon and after that, she was a hero again. Then, the Yule ball came and she was really nervous because she had to find a date. Her problems ended in the same day when Neville went to her and asked her to the dance. She accepted and was quite happy. Hermione went as Krum's date and Weasley went stag because he thought that he would saving both of them of making a fool of themselves. They both enjoyed their dance and Neville and Hermione were Hailey and Krum's hostages. Neville became closer to the trio after that, much to Weasley's dislike and eventually, it was time for the third task. She wanted to share the victory with Cedric and both were portkeyd away to the graveyard. Cedric was killed and she was captured with her blood being used in a dark ritual to bring Voldemort back, much like us. " Sly hesitated for a bit before continuing "Voldemort placed her under the imperio... his intention was to have her before killing her" Lily gasped and James paled, as did Sirius "but she was able to resist the imperio and she was forced to duel the bastard. Priori Incantatem happened and she ran away with Cedric's body." Lily was in tears, both of fear and happiness for the girl.

"No one believed her and both she and Dumbledore were called liars in the prophet. In the summer, she saved her whale cousin from being kissed by a dementor and was expelled from Hogwarts for underage magic and breaking the statute of secret." people gasped "And then re-instated and set for trial before the full wizengamot for the same trump charges. She was found innocent with Dumbledore's help and fifth year began. Her fifth year happened much like Gryff's and she grew closer to Neville and was leered by Snape, who used occlumency lessons as an excuse to rape her mind and torture her." to that, Snape was appaled. He couldn't believe in his counterpart's actions.

"Sirius died in the same way as in Gryff's universe and she was devastated. Not only that, Dumbledore told her about the prophecy. Hailey found comfort with Neville and they started to date in the end of the year. " to that, Neville blushed and he noticed people looking at him, especially a raven haired ravenclaw.

"Sixth year began and Hailey helped Dumbledore convincing Slughorn to return to Hogwarts to teach potions while Snape got DADA. She spent the year learning about Voldemort with the headmaster and even managed to discover the reason for his survival. They devised a means to negate that protection and started to work to make Voldemort mortal again." There was no way that Sly was going to speak about horcruxes to the great hall. He decided to tell only half truths "One night, in May, Hailey assisted Dumbledore with a ritual and Dumbledore was drained. It was also that night that Death eaters attacked Hogwarts with the help of Snape and Malfoy and were able to kill Dumbledore. Hailey, who had been petrified and hidden by Dumbledore under a powerful enchantment, saw her mentor dying at the hands of the traitor. Their mission complete, the death eaters retreated and Dumbledore had a funeral. That was also the day that Hailey and Neville had a fight over her secrets and trust and broke up. You see, Hailey never told Neville anything because she thought she would protect him. Had she told him, she would help her... but she was a gryffindor with a saving-people-thing...

Then, on the summer before her seventh year, Voldemort took the power and she became a fugitive. She was helped by Weasley and Granger for a time and they managed to discover another ritual that Voldemort had performed but were unable to break it. They lived for weeks in that tent and one night, Weasley started a fight with Hailey about the mission that ended with him and Granger running away and abandoning her."

Everyone gasped, especially Hermione. She couldn't believe that Hermione had abandoned her friend for Weasley. It was disgusting.

"That had been two weeks before we found her and she was broken because of that.

We packed her things, put her under a powerful glamour and took her to Gringotts. There, she claimed her titles as lady of the house Potter, Black, Slytherin and Gryffindor, much to her surprise and we apparated to Potter Manor.

I'm not going to bore you but we spent several months there, training Hailey hard for the battle to come. During that time, we bonded as a family and enjoyed Christmas together. We even visited Hailey's parents tomb on Christmas.

We were able to determine the rituals Voldemort had performed and decided to negate them at a later date, closer to the final battle."

There was no way that Sly was going to reveal that they had Hailey and Dumbledore had created a method to locate Voldemort's horcruxes. In Hailey's second year, Heiley had destroyed the diary and in the sixth year, they had destroyed the ring and the locket. They improved the locator and discovered what they already knew, that Hailey had a piece of Voldemort's soul on her scar. After a huge fight, Hailey accepted to find another horcrux and use Sly's spell on it, knowing that it would hurt and that she would be out for at least two weeks. There was one with Voldemort, or at least there were two pieces of the same soul near each other, one in Hogwarts and one in Gringotts.

Hailey had wanted to break in Gringotts and get the horcrux. Gryff had just asked if it could be done and Sly was appalled by the sheer stupidity of such a suggestion. He had to explain them very well why it wasn't a good idea to break in Gringotts. Eventually, they decided to go and claim the Horcrux at Hogwarts, after more training.

"We went back into Hogwarts in May, intending on finish everything. Hailey led and we followed. She had grown stronger and more confident and we shocked the hall when we entered. Hailey made a speech about how we were working to bring Voldemort down and that we were there for supplies and nothing more. We were asked to stay for dinner and Hailey accepted, more because she wanted to speak with Neville. They even left the hall to speak in private but after some minutes, Hailey came in with signs of having being crying."

"What happened?" asked James, with anger in his voice, looking enraged at Neville.

"I don't know, but nearly ten minutes later, Neville came in and snogged Hailey in front of everyone for a while." replied Sly with a smirk.

Gryff grinned. He had never told Sly, but he knew what had happened.

**Flashback**

_Gryff said he needed to go to the bathroom and left the great. He was going to it when he heard two familiar voices, one of which he cared about, sounding distressed. He knew he shouldn't but he cast a notice me not charm and went to the two voices, intending on knowing what was happening._

_"Neville, please, believe me, I never meant to hurt you." said Hailey with tears in her eyes and a hurt voice._

_"Too late for that, isn't it?" asked an angered Neville "Why don't you run back to those useless back stabbing friends of yours that abandoned you in the forest? You know, the ones in whom you could trust but not in me, your own boyfriend."_

_"Neville, I trusted you but I wanted to protect you." she cried again, her heart breaking into tiny pieces._

_"Of course, because I am weak and you were afraid they took that information from me." sneered Neville in anger._

_That angered Hailey and she slapped him._

_"I never said that, damn you."_

_"You might as well have. You were very clear that day. You didn't trust me, we were done. It's over. I moved on, maybe you should have done the same."_

_Hailey gaped and for moments she didn't say anything. She looked at Neville and just nodded, turning his back on him. Neville breathed hard for some moments and then leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground._

_"That was stupid." said Gryff, removing the charm and appearing before Neville, who jumped from his position, attempting to draw his wand. He was disarmed by Gryff, who punched him in the stomach, making him fall again on the floor "I know you lied, Neville." said Gryff, looking at the boy._

_Neville didn't reply. In fact, he didn't even looked at Gryff._

_"She really loves you, you know? She tried to hide it but we could always see it in the way she spoke about you."_

_"She didn't even trust me to tell me the truth about what she was doing, how could she love me when she didn't trust me?" asked Neville in anger._

_"She made a mistake and she paid for it, Neville. She is paying for it even now, as we speak." Neville didn't say anything at that "Neville, can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her?"_

_Neville looked him in the eyes with a sneer._

_"I don't love her." to that, Gryff chuckled._

_"You're lying, Neville. I've lived a long time with Sly to get an idea on how to read people. Tell me the truth, will you?"_

_Neville dropped his head in embarrassment and whispered something that Gryff didn't heard._

_"I'm sorry?" asked Gryff._

_"I said I love her!" replied Neville with a shout, quite angry with himself, Hailey and Gryff._

_"Then tell her that." said Gryff, picking Neville from the ground, handing him his wand "And while you're at it, ask her for the truth."_

_Neville stood there, looking at Gryff, without knowing what to do. The truth was that both Sly and Gryff scared him and knowing they were what could be considered Hailey's brothers only scared him more._

_"Well, what are you still doing here?" asked Gryff, drawing his wand "Do you need proper motivation?"_

_Neville ran to the great hall, leaving Gryff chuckling. When Gryff returned from the toilet, Neville and Hailey were still snogging in front of everyone, protected by a silver shield to make sure no one the likes of the staff disturbed them. Gryff would recognize Sly's magic anywhere._

**End of Flashback**

Gryff was sure Hailey and Neville had spent the night together and that she had told him everything. It was perceptible in Neville's face the next morning.

After breakfast, Gryff, Hailey and Neville had gone to the Room of Requirement to locate the horcrux and got him in a couple of hours, after which Hailey wanted to destroy all remaining Horcruxes as soon as possible. They dosed Hailey in pepper up and other strengthening potions and Sly casted the spell on the diadem while Neville held Hailey. She screamed in pain, her scar bled and the green shade came out of her but in the end, she woke up after five days unconscious. Neville never left her side.

"We spent the night at Hogwarts and the following day, we negated Voldemort's protections permanently. After that, we prepared Hogwarts because we knew that sooner or later, Voldemort would come for us. In fact, we were being wanted by then with huge sums on our heads.

One week later, Voldemort came and we fought. I myself fought Voldemort for some time and I was able to weaken him. I knew it had to be Hailey to kill him because of the prophecy but that didn't mean I wouldn't give her the advantage against that son of a bitch."

"And she did killed him." replied Gryff with pride in her voice, raising her cup to Sly, who replied in the same way.

"Yes, she did kill the son of a bitch. After that, death eaters were convicted, we helped rebuild Hogwarts and the ministry, we got one more Order of Merlin first class because Hailey had insisted she wouldn't have done it without us and didn't want to take hers without us.

Then, in July, Neville proposed to Hailey and she said yes. Hailey asked me to take her to the altar. Her excuse was that even though Remus was a uncle for her, I was the older brother and she felt closer to us. So, I gave Hailey away and Gryff was Neville's best man. She was quite happy that day and not even her former best friends showing up ruined her day." said sly, smirking.

"I'd think they even made it better." laughed Gryff while Sly chuckled "They appeared at the celebration, which was being made at Hogwarts grounds, attempting to make peace with Hailey and when she ignored them, they threw a tantrum, saying they deserved something for having to deal with her and risking their lives because of her." Sly chuckled darkly "Where exactly Hailey kept her wand, we'll never know but she transfigurated the two idiots into partial pink chickens, making them run away in embarrassment while everyone was laughing at them."

"It was awesome." laughed Gryff, accompanied by everyone except for Ron Weasley who went red. Even Hermione laughed hard, especially after Sly showed them the image of pink Ron and Hermione with the body of a chicken under the waist. However, the best part was when Hailey complained that she had failed, since she wanted to make it a full transfiguration.

"Hailey added Longbottom to her already long name and she took her seventh year the following school year as head girl while Neville began a masters in herbology with Professor Sprout, to be near Hailey without the responsibilities of five families. Gryff also took his seventh year with Hailey and they both passed their NEWTS with distinctions."

"The DADA teacher helped in most classes." replied Gryff with a grin and Sly rolled his eyes.

"I had Remus Lupin's help." replied Sly, before continuing "The old man was quite a teacher but parenthoof suited him...

"Parenthood? Moony?" shouted Sirius, James, Lily and surprisingly, Snape, all at same time, surprising both Sly and Gryff.

"Yes, maybe a story for another time, perhaps?" they nodded ans Sly continued:

"Hailey even got her mastery in DADA and Charms in record time .Eventually Hailey got pregnant. Nine months later, she had a boy and named him Harry James, after us. The baby was fine, Hailey was fine and everything was fine, so we decided to move on.

We said goodbye to everyone and jumped realities again in 2006 in that universe, into 1997 of a new reality..." finished Sly with a caring smile.

Then, people started to clap and cheering.

"Well done, indeed." said Dumbledore with a chuckle "A very fine tale that convinced me that you are indeed more than able to fill the roles we have offered you."

"I have one question!" asked Hermione, raising her hand.

"Is this about that Hermione's fate?" asked Gryff with a disgusted look that told Hermione more than enough. She noded and Gryff sneered, sending Hermione a legillimancy memory. He softly asked her permission and Hermione allowed him entrance in his mind, where Gryff showed her the memory when he discovered that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would marry at the end of their NEWTS.

_I didn't think you'd want this to be public. _said Gryff's voice, retracting from her mind, leaving her disgusted and nauseated with what she had seen. She worded a silent Thank you to Gryff and he nodded.

"Well then, I believe we all enjoyed this dessert but now, hop to bed." ordered the headmaster, noticing it was quite late. Some students groaned but they all obeyed, taking a final glance at the two brothers who apparently would be their professors soon.

For once, Daphne was excited with the prospect of a DADA class. She left the hall with a smirk while Hermione was still disgusted with what Gryff had shown her.

Amy stayed behind and grabbed a sandy haired Hufflepuff into a broom cupboard.

"So, what is it about Potter women that attract Longbottom men so much?" teased Amy, making Neville blush. Amy laughed and snogged her boyfriend with no cares in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Hi, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I've been away for a week and last week my computer gave me hell. I'm back now and despite not updating every day, expect an update once a week. **

**Chapter 8 - Regrets**

_"Well then, I believe we all enjoyed this dessert but now, hop to bed." ordered the headmaster, noticing it was quite late. Some students groaned but they all obeyed, taking a final glance at the two brothers who apparently would be their professors soon._

_For once, Daphne was excited with the prospect of a DADA class. She left the hall with a smirk while Hermione was still disgusted with what Gryff had shown her._

_Amy stayed behind and grabbed a sandy haired Hufflepuff into a broom cupboard._

_"So, what is it about Potter women that attract Longbottom men so much?" teased Amy, making Neville blush. Amy laughed and snogged her boyfriend with no cares in the world. _

The following days were hectic in Hogwarts. The morning after the feast began with a bunch of owls appearing during breakfast, delivering several letters to both Sly and Gryff. Hundreds of marriage proposals arrived that day and after a quick incendio that burned all of them, a second wave of owls arrived, forcing both Sly and Gryff to cast a redirection ward for their mail. It was amusing for everyone to see them almost drowned in letters.

There was also the announcement that both Sly and Gryff would assist professor Stone in DADA. It seemed that everyone was excited with that revelation and most of all was professor Stone. That led to wonder who exactly would be the DADA teacher. Then, they would also assist in a extra defence club that was to start in a posterior date.

All the excitement increased after the third years Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had their DADA class. They were the first to and everyone wanted to know how it had been. In a word, it was awesome. According with the third years, Sly was the teacher while Gryff was around for support. Professor Stone sat at the back, as if he too was a student. Gryff brought forward a trunk that moved and Sly gave a lecture on boggarts, much like he himself had being instructed by his very best DADA teacher. After the theoretical part, they practised the riddikulus spell and then made a line.

As it turned out, the trunk had a boggart and each of them that was able to do the spell was allowed to go against it. Accidentally, Gryff approached the trunk to help a gryffindor girl and the boggart turned into a dementor, shocking everyone and many stepped back. After a quick spell, the dementor became a huge teddy bear and everyone laughed. It was loads of fun. With that, expectations rose in all years.

Of the four girls group, Amy and Luna would have DADA before Hermione and Daphne. They already had an idea of the class plan from Hermione and Daphne's sixth year and knew that it would focus mainly in silent casting and duelling. When the day came, the students entered the class room, finding it with all chairs and tables in one side, leaving a lot of room available. The trio of professors were already inside but while professor Stone was sitting at the teacher table, Sly and Gryff were talking over something.

"Welcome, sixth years. Do come in and drop your book bags. You'll only need your wand in this class." announced Stone with a smirk, knowing very well what was the lesson plan for them. The sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did as they were told and as soon as everyone was in, Sly stepped forward.

"Welcome to sixth year DADA. You are now in your NEWTS years and the level of demanding has increased, comparing with your OWLS. In this class you will learn spells, how to use them effectively, silent casting and duelling." the whispering began with genuine excitement "During class, all work will be practical and you are required to write an essay with the theory of the spells practised in class as homework." some groans sounded and Gryff grinned.

"That's right, all classes will have mandatory homework and you already know what will be so start hitting the books and studying the theory." replied Sly with a smirk "I have just given you a boon, do use it. Now, we will be starting the year by doing a review of everything, from first to fifth year."

Gryff waved his wand and several training dummies appeared in the opposite wall.

"Now, what we want is that you perform the spells I order. Each spell will be performed normally and overpowered. After this test, we will have an endurance test."

"A what?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"Each you will perform as many spells you are able and we will check how long it takes for you to be tired." explained Gryff, earning a nod in reply.

"Very well, take your positions, then and let's start with a stinging hex."

After two hours casting four years worth of spells, everyone was exhausted Throughout those two hours, the three professors assisted the students with problems and improving the casting of everyone.

"It seems to me that the endurance test can't be made today." joked Gryff, earning some pleading looks and glares from everyone.

"True. Now, I could be a bastard and asking for an essay about every spell we practiced today..." started Sly and everyone looked in shock at him, thinking him mad. Gryff laughed "I won't, consider this your reward for a job well done." Many sighed in relief.

"For next class, read the chapter on silent casting and attempt to cast lumos silently. Those who are able to do it will be given ten points."

With that, the students were allowed to leave. Most were tired but all were quite excited and happy. The class hadn't been boring and despite the exhaustion, the time passed quite quickly.

"Hi, professors." said Amy, approaching her "brothers" as everyone was leaving.

"Amy, Luna, congratulations. Nice spell work." complimented Gryff with a smile, making both girls blush.

"Thanks, Gryff." replied Amy "It was a great class. Granted, it was only reviewing from later years but still it was fun and the fact that was all practical helped even more."

"I agree." replied Luna with a smile "Can we expect all classes to be like this?"

"If Sly doesn't change his plan, yes, you may." replied Gryff, smiling and slapping his brother shoulder. Sly smirked.

"It works like this and people are forced to prepare in advance." he explained, trying to relax a bit "Thank Merlin that was the last class of the day."

"If I may, what are you planning to the seventh years?" asked Luna, focusing on Sly. He simply shrugged.

"It will begin as it began for you. They'll have to perform the tests and cast every spell, normally, overpowered and silently. After that, we will begin with the seventh year plan and duelling. I will, however, give them the theory for the Patronus Charm and attempt to have them casting it in some way by the end of the year."

"Really?" asked an excited Amy, her eyes widening "Couldn't we attempt to do it too?"

"Not in class but in the study group you will, if you join in." replied Gryff, surprised with Amy's reaction.

"Is there a special reason why you would want to learn to cast the patronus charm, Amy?" asked Sly and Amy blushed.

"Not really, it's just a very difficult charm and I am curious about it. Besides, I'd like to see what my patronus shape would be."

"You have to think of a happy memory. A really happy memory, something that really makes you completely happy. The stronger the memory, the better. Then, the incantation is Expecto Patronum." lectured Gryff, drawing his wand:

"Expecto Patronum!" from Gryff's wand came silver mist that formed a corporeal lioness. The lioness ran in the air and seeing no enemies, roared and dissipated, leaving both girls wide eyed.

"Wow." commented Luna "I thought you said your patronus was a lion?"

That got Amy's attention.

"It was, but after... you know..." started Gryff, with a sad smile "It was a lion until I lost my 'Mione. After that, my patronus changed shape into 'Mione." the girls rose their eyebrows "I named my lioness after my girlfriend, yes."

"Are you saying that a patronus can change shape?" asked Amy, genuinely interested.

"Sometimes it is possible. In my case it did. Sly's patronus is still the same basilisk, I believe."

"It is..." replied Sly nodding "Try to find a memory that really fills you with happiness and attempt to cast the spell. If you get mist, you are on the right track and need only a more powerful memory."

Amy nodded, excited.

"We will. Thank you, professors. See you at dinner." 

After dinner, Sly and Gryff were just starting to get comfortable in the couches of their living room, placed around the coffee table, when someone knocked on their door. Groaning, Gryff waved his wand and the door opened, allowing entrance to James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

James brought with himself a bottle of firewhiskey and showed it to the boys with a grin.

"Remember what we mentioned a couple of days ago? Today should be Remus birthday and I thought all of us could sit down and have a drink to Moony while you tell us that story about him getting to be a father." said James, putting the bottle on the table. He transfigurated a set of glasses and filled them.

"Was his child a boy or a girl?" asked Lily after being given a glass.

"It was a boy." replied Gryff with a smile. "A little rascal if I ever saw any."

"Well, he did have a legacy to uphold." chuckled Sirius "Who was the mother? How did it happen?"

"Well, you see, Sirius, when a man and a woman love each other..." started Gryff, intending to have some fun. Sly snorted and everyone laughed.

"I know how babies are made, thank you very much." replied an indignant Sirius, although amused "I was talking about Moony and the mother? Was someone we know?"

"You know her, all right." replied Sly with a smirk "She was an auror, clumsy, mainly because of her metamorphmagus abilities and is your cousin."

Sirius widened his eyes as he realized who they were talking about, as did James some moments later. Lily was next and even Snape gaped.

"Dora and Remus? How the hell..." asked Sirius, bambling. Sly and Gryff shrugged.

"They met in the Order of the Phoenix meetings and what can I say? It kind of happened, with ups and downs, off course. Remus was terrified that the baby would be born with the werewolf disease but Teddy was born only with metamorphmagus abilities. He wasn't even one and he was already having accidental magic, changing his hair."

"Teddy?" asked Snape.

"The boy's name. Teddy Remus Lupin, after his grandfather and father." replied Sly, noticing the look of pride in Snape's face "If I may, professor, I notice that in this universe you are close with the marauders?"

"Close?" replied an outraged James "Sevvie IS a marauder."

"I hate that name." complained Snape with a sigh while Lily laughed and both Sly and Gryff rose their eyebrows.

"Hold on, Snape is a marauder?" asked Gryff "Then why were you so shocked when we complimented Snape on his challenge in our first year?"

"I believe I can explain that." replied Snape with a chuckle "You see, Marauder Rule 7: A Marauder shall never compliment another Marauder for a Marauding job well done while in public."

"Ah." replied Gryff "It wasn't really a Marauding job, was it?"

Sirius shrugged.

"If I may, how did this happen?" asked Sly, genuinely curious "In our universes, Snape wasn't exactly fond of the marauders and the feeling was mutual."

"Well, I don't know about your universes, but in this one, it all began in fifth year, while in detention because of a bad prank we performed and Sev's retaliation." explained James with a smirk.

"And Lily." offered Severus, making the red head woman smile.

"Now I am curious." replied Gryff.

"AH, we come in to drink to Moony and end up telling the story of the marauders." laughed Sirius raising his glass "I wish you were here, Moony."

"He was the best." replied Severus, raising his glass "At least he was the best conversationalist of the group."

"I miss him." replied Lily and James dropped his head.

"I'm sorry, Moony, for everything." James whispered, loud enough to everyone listen. Sly and Gryff rose their eyebrows and looked at each other.

Everyone rose their glasses for the toast and drank.

"You see..." started Severus, when he realized that James wouldn't tell the story "In fifth year I was James' favourite target for pranking. One day, I had enough and we started to duel in the corridors. Needless to say we were caught and were given detention together and for some reason, we started to talk about hating each other. As it turned out, James bullied me because he was jealous of me spending time with Lily, who was pretty much my sister and not a romantic interest." Severus stressed the words, making Gryff and Sly smirk.

"Petunia?" asked Gryff in a knowing tone, making everyone gap. Severus almost blushed.

"I won't even ask how..." replied Severus with a sad smile "Yes, I fancied Petunia in my youth but she didn't reciprocate my feelings. James and I talked about it and I realized that Prongs had more than a crush for Lily. Since Lily had a crush on him as well, despite thinking him to be an immature and childish jerk and refusal to admit it, I decided that if James left me alone, I'd give him advice on Lily. He did and I kept my part of the deal. Eventually, Prongs came to me wanting help with potions for pranking and I ended up as the official brewer of the marauders and that got me membership."

"And!?" asked Sirius and James, clearly intending to do something. Severus sighed and Lily smirked.

"I'm Batman." he said and the other two men jumped in their seats and started to sing the Batman song. Sly and Gryff laughed and Severus just rolled his eyes.

"So, there were five of you in this reality?" asked Gryff, drying his tears.

"Six. Lily is an unofficial marauder too." replied James, looking sullen "Then Peter betrayed us and Remus..."

"What exactly happened?" asked Sly, taking a more comfortable position in the chair.

"I..." started James, unable to continue. It was Lily that spoke.

"When we went to fidelius, Sirius was the choice for secret keeper but as he pointed out, it was too obvious. Remus didn't want to be the secret keeper because he acted as a spy among the werewolves so he suggested the rat or Sev. Personally I'd go with Sev but Remus insisted that since Sev was a friend of ours, and a powerful wizard, many could consider that he was the choice. So we went with the rat and we all know what happened."

"I was livid." continued James "I had lost my son, one of my best friends had betrayed us and when Remus came to check on us, I outright accused him of being a death eater. It was the sole reason I could think for him wanting the rat to be the secret keeper. I even attacked him. Sirius stopped me and if he hadn't, I might have killed Moony." tears fell from James eyes "He swore to me that he wasn't a death eater and that he didn't know anything. He just wanted the secret keeper to be the rat because he really thought it was a good deception and that he himself was to keep him safe. I didn't believe him, even with the wizard's oath and I banished him from my house and my life. I never saw him again until..."

"Until we received a letter from him one morning, explaining that he had cornered the rat in Knockturn Alley and that he would take him down for the cub... that he was always innocent and hat although we had turned our backs on him, he still considered us family and had to avenge Harry" replied Sirius, also teary "He did take the rat down, in fact, only the head was recognizable. Damn, Moony was vicious."

"He was a werewolf. His anger always increased because of it." explained Severus looking down "We all betrayed him and he still cared about us. Damn it."

"He died but not without killing the rat, Greyback and several other known death eaters and werewolves that had escaped. His body was torn apart by the survivors but it was enough to recognize him, among the dead he made... James and I were part of the auror squad that went in to investigate and... I was the one that found him."

For moments none spoke. The silence was broken by James, who was being hold by Lily.

"I wish I had just apologized to him. Bring him back... I'm sorry, Moony." he whispered, loud enough to be heard by everyone. Lily held her husband tighter and mumbled some comforting words while Sirius drank his firewhiskey. Severus looked to the ground and Sly turned to Gryff, who was looking pensive.

"What would you do, if you had a chance to speak to Remus?" asked Gryff, looking at the firewhiskey in his glass.

"I'd apologize to him, beg him for forgiveness..." replied James and Gryff nodded, raising from his chair.

"Wait here." said Gryff, entering his room for a while.

"What did he mean?" asked Lily, while both Severus and Sirius had a look of not understanding what was happening.

"It's not my place to say." replied Sly, drinking from the glass " However, I believe that Gryff intends to give you a gift. If I may, use it wisely."

"I don't understand." replied Lily, narrowing her eyes.

"You will." was Sly's response and Lily thought to have seen a tear in Sly's eye.

Moments later, Gryff came back and sat again in his chair.

"Now, you said you'd ask for Remus forgiveness if you could speak to him. What if he didn't forgive you?" asked Gryff in a serious tone.

"I'd deserve it, wouldn't I?" was James dry reply. Gryff just nodded.

"Listen carefully, then. I'm going to give you a chance but that's it. I'll never do it again, for anyone else, clear?" asked Gryff in a serious tone, looking at them "I don't care your regrets, this is a onetime thing and you won't speak of this to anyone nor you'll ask me for a chance with others, are we clear?" no one realized what Gryff was talking. No one except Sly.

"Swear it, please." asked Gryff and they did it, even though they didn't realize exactly what Gryff was talking about. After the oaths, Gryff took a black stone from his pocket and whispered to it:

"Remus Lupin."

Then, in front of them, a silver shade appeared in the shape of the man they had been talking about.

"What? Where am I?" asked Remus.

"Moony!" the marauders all shouted at the same time, making the spirit to turn back in shock.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Severus... What... what is this? Where am I?"

"Moony!" shouted James again, jumping from his seat to embrace his friend. Unfortunately, Remus was a spirit and James fell through him, making everyone laugh.

"James, I'm dead and I have no body." chuckled Remus, noticing the sad looks on everyone "How did you do it?"

"You're a spirit? A ghost?" asked Severus, not fully understanding what had happened.

"I am a spirit, but I shouldn't be here. What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything, Remus. He did." replied Lily, pointing to Gryff in a mixture of curiosity and awe. Remus turned and saw the two young men.

"Hello." said Gryff, earning a wide eyed look from the spirit.

"You! I can feel it. You are the master." Remus exclaimed in awe and Gryff nodded.

"I summoned you here to speak with them." explained Gryff, looking at James.

"But... who are you? You look so much like James. You can't be Harry." asked Remus.

"Long story short, I am Harry Potter, as is this one at my side. We are dimensional travellers and have just recently arrived in this dimension." Remus eyes widened.

"They also took Voldemort down in one night." explained Sirius drawing the attention of the spirit again, who was gaping.

"You better talk. The summoning has a time limit." explained Gryff, cutting the conversation.

"Right..." said James, looking at Remus, still having difficulties in accepting what was happening "Remus... Moony, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said back then and how I treated you. You didn't deserve it and it was wrong. I was angry, my son had been murdered, one of my friends had betrayed me and you had insisted so much for the rat to be the secret keeper... I vented all on you and..." James looked down in shame " I'm sorry. I truly am, for all I did to you and all I said. I don't know if you can or want to forgive me but I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry Moony."

For a moment, no one said anything.

"I forgive you James. Hell, I understand perfectly how you reacted, I'd do the same thing." confessed Remus, looking at the floor. "I thought the rat was feeling left out and he truly seemed to be the best deception. But then, that son of a bitch betrayed us and shattered us completely... I wanted to kill him, so bad..."

"You did kill him." replied Sirius with a smirk.

"It wasn't enough..." admitted Remus "Harry died because of him. It will never be enough."

"Still, it was wrong of me. We were all hurting and I..."

"Enough, Prongs. You carried your guilt enough. I am to blame too. I could come back and attempt to talk to you. I didn't because I had to have my revenge on the rat and for that we both carried our guilt. I paid for it enough. I met your son in the afterlife, you know?" to that, they all widened their eyes "Harry will always be a child in the afterlife and he's with your parents. I live with them and he looks so much like you." James eyes became teary and so did Lily's, who was held by her husband "He's fine and one day you'll meet him too."

"I'm sorry that I never came back and attempt to talk." asked Remus "I'm sorry I never replied your letters, Sirius, Sev."

"I'm so sorry, Moony." asked James again. Sirius and Severus nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you more, my friend." said Severus, to what Remus chuckled.

"You were my pack. You did enough. I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can find peace now."

"Thanks, Moony." replied Sirius with a nod from Remus.

"The time is almost up. If you stay longer, you will start to feel the effects." said Gryff, gaining the attention of everyone. Remus nodded.

"In the afterlife, there is talk about a master of death that should not be." explained Remus, ignoring the gasps "We all know that there is only possible to be one master of death at one time."

"Yes, I am aware of the rules. " replied Gryff cryptically. Sly nodded.

"Because there was no other, the hallows of this universe lost their link to death. Yours are the real hallows now, either until you vanish from this reality or you destroy them." explained Remus again, earning a nod from Gryff "Thank you for this chance."

"It was my pleasure, Moony." replied Gryff with a smile.

"I must go, now, my friends. I'll be waiting for you but I truly hope not to see you for a long time. "

To that, everyone chuckled.

"Bye, Remus. We'll miss you." said Lily with tears.

"Bye..." the spirit vanished and they all cleaned their tears. James walked to Gryff and hugged him.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"My pleasure." replied Gryff, holding James and being hugged by Lily, Sirius and Severus.


	9. Chapter 9

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**OK, so I got excited because I knew I was on this chapter so I had to do it today. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Chapter 9 - His Greatest Fear**

_"Bye, Remus. We'll miss you." said Lily with tears._

_"Bye..." the spirit vanished and they all cleaned their tears. James walked to Gryff and hugged him._

_"Thank you." he whispered._

_"My pleasure." replied Gryff, holding James and being hugged by Lily, Sirius and Severus._

As promised, Lily, James, Severus and Sirius never mentioned the event again. They did, however, gain a new admiration of the two boys, especially Gryff.

No one noticed this and everything went back to normal. The seventh years first DADA class went was Sly and Gryff had informed Amy and Luna. Hermione and Daphne were the two with the best results in the entire seventh year and that made them proud. Then, the announcement had been made. The complementary DADA classes, or the Defence Club would start on the following Friday night after dinner and those interested should write their names in the lists in their common rooms.

Considering that everyone joined in, that led to logistics problems. It was decided to make three groups. First, Second and Third years would be one of the groups. Fourth and Fifth years were another, focusing on OWL level and Sixth and Seventh years focused on NEWT level. Since Gryff was more experienced with OWL level, he was in charge of teaching the fourth and fifth years while Sly took hold of the NEWT years. The First to third years were taught by the both of them, with help of professor Stone.

The first encounter would be in the great hall, without tables and chairs. All the students were there and also the teachers, although most were only to watch.

"Damn, we didn't schedule this properly..." complained Gryff, making most of the students laugh.

"To make this work, we were planning on sessions of two hours, maybe three. Now, we have to make small groups. Considering this isn't class, how do you feel on meeting on the weekends evening?" asked Sly, already having a plan to work with. Since no one complained, Sly continued "I propose the following: Friday night, one group, Saturday night another and Sunday night the last group."

Everyone agreed with his reasoning.

"Very well, schedules will be announced next week. To make sure everyone has the same treatment, I expect to see you all here tomorrow night and Sunday night." The excitement flared and many cheered. After dividing the students in three and asking for the help of extra teachers, the great hall proved to be too small for all of them.

"OK, First, Second and Third years, follow me and professor Stone. I'm going to take you to the Room of Requirement where you will be practising." announced Gryff after a short conversation with Sly. Although the room could be used to accommodate everyone, it would be better to use it only with the youngest years.

"Fourth and Fifth years, pair up and start practicing the shield charm and the stunner. Remember, the incantations are Protego, Stupify and Renervate. Try to avoid being hit and if you are, I expect your partners to renervate you." announced Gryff, leaving with professor Stone and the students.

His group did as was told and Sly took his to one side of the hall.

"Good evening. We won't review spells. What we will do is duelling, learn spells and discuss application of spell chains and combos."

"What do you mean?" asked Susan Bones.

"Have you ever notice how some spells are quite destructive when cast on another spell? For example, the glacius spell freezes the target, if you are powerful enough. In case you aren't, you'll use it to freeze water. What would happen if you are indeed powerful and hit a glacius on an opponent? "

"He'll freeze?" suggested a voice. Sly smirked and waved his wand, transfigurating a training dummy. One glacius later, the dummy was frozen.

"WOW" they all exclaimed.

"What if I casted a bludgeoning hex on the dummy? " asked Sly again.

"It'll shatter into pieces." concluded Daphne, realizing Sly's intentions.

"Correct." replied Sly, shattering the dummy with a non verbal bludgeoning hex "This is only an example and I encourage you to devise strategies for the duels, combining spells and their effects. Sometimes mixing the right spells is far more effective than casting several different spells." Sly let the information sink and he could see the gleam in some eyes.

"Now, we are also going to attempt the patronus charm." again, everyone was quite excited "The patronus charm, as you may know, is used to fend of dementors, lethifolds and even as a personal message delivery spell."

"What? How?" asked Hermione, not having read anything like that before. Sly smirked and pointed his wand in the air. After a moment, he cast the spell and a great basilisk came out from his wand, slithering in the air. For a moment, everything stopped and the basilisk slithered to Hermione, opening it's jaws before her "Like this, Miss Granger." said Sly's voice, coming from the basilisk mouth. Once again, everyone was amazed and it took some time for the fourth and fifth years to return to practice under the watchful eye of professor Snape and professor Potter.

"The incantation is Expecto Patronum and to cast it, you need to think of a memory that makes you extremely happy. Not normal happy, like when you get a compliment or an O in an essay. This has to be something that really fills you with happiness."

"Can't be an O, you listened Granger?" asked the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley, making some of them laugh. Hermione seethed.

"Nor can it be a table full of food only for you, Mr. Weasley." replied Sly in a no nonsense tone, stopping the laughs, although some still snickered. Ronald blushed and Hermione, Daphne, Amy and Luna smirked.

"Now I want you to disperse and attempt to do it alone first. Then, I have some motivational means to help us."

"Motivational means?" asked Daphne, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you remember of boggarts?" asked Sly with another smirk.

"They take the shape of our greatest fear... and aren't affected by the patronus charm." replied Daphne.

"True." replied Sly "However, as you said very well, a patronus takes the shape of our greatest fear. It may even able to mimic the effects of such fear, although it will be only in our mind and it is this that both me and Gryff exploited while learning to cast the patronus charm."

"You charmed a boggart to take the shape of a dementor." suggested Amy in awe. Some people flinched and Sly nodded.

"Yes, I did. Keep in mind, the boggart dementor effects will be weaker than a normal dementor but it will still help you practice to be able to cast the charm if you ever find yourself before a real dementor."

Most students flinched.

"What an amazing method. I have to say, I never thought of it." exclaimed the headmaster who had come by to listen "May I ask how did you came up with this strategy?"

"I didn't, it was how my teacher Remus Lupin taught both me and Gryff in our respective universes."

"Ah, yes, Remus was always a talented DADA student and took his mastery with great distinction, not to mention he was one of the marauders."

"Indeed." replied Sly with a smirk, accompanied by Amy who had heard the stories about uncle Moony.

After another wave, a trunk appeared behind Sly and the trunk opened. A dementor came out of it and they all shivered in fear.

"Calm yourselves, it is just a boggart." said Sly, turning to the boggart dementor, extending his wand and casting the patronus charm again. The basilisk went against the boggart and hit it back into the trunk, the lid closing itself alone.

"This charm depends of both power and the happy memory but mostly of the happy memory. That is the most important part. Focus on it and attempt to cast the spell. If you see mist coming out of your wand, you are in the right track and need a stronger memory."

With the unspoken command, they all started to attempt it while Sly walked among them, until he stopped by the trunk, having a good view of Amy.

"Does it have to be a real memory?" asked Amy, looking at Sly, who rose an eyebrow "Couldn't be something that truly makes us happy?"

Her reply was laughter.

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw, Miss Potter, you got the cheat." replied Sly with a grin "It doesn't NEED to be a memory, although every text will tell you this. It has to be a feeling that feels you with happiness, no matter what."

Amy grinned and with a smile, she looked first to Sly, then to her friends and to her boyfriend. Then she cast the charm, imagining them all together with Gryff, her parents and uncles. The mist came out and a very weak shield formed itself before her.

"Well done, Amy!" said Sly, after seeing the shield. Everyone was looking at Amy, wide eyed "You need to keep focus and strengthening the happiness you drew from the memory you used and you will be able to reach a corporeal patronus."

"AWESOME!" Amy shouted, closing her eyes and focusing on the memory. Sly shook his head and saw everyone going back to work. He noticed Daphne looking at him and gave her his attention. She drew her eyes from him and went back to her casting.

Sly kept watching them, completely unaware of the spell that had opened the trunk behind him and of the spell that accidentally finished the dementor charm on the boggart.

With Sly nearer, the boggart started to change into two shapes. Sly was completely unaware of what was happening and it was Luna's scream that drew his attention.

"Sly! The boggart!" shouted Luna, attracting everyone's attention. The entire hall looked first at Sly and then to the boggart.

Sly turned back and saw his greatest fear taking shape behind him. A man and a woman, dressing in black finery robes were smirking at him. The woman was easily the most beautiful woman everyone had ever seen. She had long midnight black hair, falling freely through her back and her skin was creamy white, with no imperfections whatsoever. Her eyes were curious. They were golden green, flashing dangerously and her lips were inviting. She had no makeup of any kind and was smirking to Sly. It was a cold mocking smirk. She was wearing a long black dress, something that looked like one of the best and most expensive pureblood gowns ever seen, making her even more seducing and her cloak was the fur of a massive arctic wolf, whose head fell on her shoulder. Everyone in the room, men and women, felt drawn to the strange woman. It felt like a veela allure, but far more powerful and dangerous. There was also a dark aura around her and everyone knew she was dangerous.

The man, much like the woman, was dressed in black finery robes. He had black hair by neck length, silky and smooth and his skin was also creamy white, although he seemed to be paler than his companion. He too was openly smirking at Sly but his smirk was crueler and amused while his eyes were pure golden, flashing with power. He too had an aura around him but it was an aura of power, a power far beyond anything anyone had ever felt. Far beyond Sly's and Gryff's and far beyond the one of his companion's.

Daphne noticed that the boggart couple was holding hands but she chose not to share it with anyone, more interested to see Sly's reaction to the couple. She was shocked when she saw Sly taking a step back.

"No... You're not real." he whispered, looking at the two. The smirks only increased. For a moment, no one at the room was understanding what was happening.

They knew from their third year that the boggart was able to use both a kind of legillimancy and soul reading to determine what the greatest fear of its prey was and mimicking it, bringing desperation into the prey's mind. The only way to fight it was with laughs and happiness.

Never in their lives they expected to encounter something like this. Merlin forbid, was the boggart really mimicking the real power of those people? Or as Sly said, it was just an attempt of mimicking their effects? Who were these people?

They all stood in shock, unable to do anything, enthralled by the power of the boggart couple.

"Markus and I have questions for you, little Sly!" said the boggart woman with a musical voice and a smirk.

"You're not real." continued Sly, raising his wand. Everyone noticed his wand arm was shaking and his forehead sweating. Sly even got paler. Daphne just looked in fascination to both Sly and the boggart couple. Who were them?

"You're being rude, Sly." replied the man with a smirk "Maybe I should give you a lesson in manners." Sly flinched and Lily noticed it. It was impossible, Sly was always sure of himself, so confident.

The man extended his hand before Sly and the woman grinned, leaning against her companion's shoulder, holding his arm lovingly. Before them, another shadow appeared. This time, the shadow took the form of someone they knew but they all gasped in both shock, fear and disgust. Before them stood the inferi form of a Daphne Greengrass, with an inferi baby in her arms. She was dressed in a white dress filled with blood around her belly that had clearly been blown apart.

"No..." whimpered Sly, looking at both inferi, both making disgusting sounds, one in the other's arms, inferi Daphne walking slowly to him.

"SLY!" shouted Gryff's voice in panic from the great hall's doors. Those who looked at him saw him paling, drawing his wand and starting to run to his brother.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" shouted Sly, thrusting his wand against the couple. The two were thrown back and disappeared in an explosion of colours, as did both inferi. Shivering, Sly fell on his knees and unable to hold it, he threw up, collapsing where he stood.

Gryff ran to his brother, kneeling right next to him and hold him in his arms, quite scared. Sly was still shivering, covered in sweat, pale and cold. Too cold.

"Sly, wake up, damn it, wake up. They're gone. You vanished them again, Sly." Sly didn't reply. He was completely out and Lily was the first to join them, before Madam Pomfrey. Everyone else followed them.

Everyone felt the power of the boggart and everyone was afraid. Sly had fought and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and those two were his greatest fear... That was a very good reason to be afraid.

"He needs peper up potions and a lot of rest. There is nothing we can do but keep him comfortable." said Gryff when madam Pomfrey attempted to check on Sly.

"I'll be the judge of that." the matron replied and Gryff snapped.

"Better healers tried to help him and failed, Madam Pomfrey. That's the only thing we can do." the matron widened her eyes in fear, as did everyone.

"This isn't the first time?" asked Amy in fear. Gryff shook his head.

"It happened once before." was Gryff's answer "I'll take him to his room."

"Gryff... who were they?" asked Lily, with fear and concern in her voice.

"Those were the Ragnos." replied Gryff in a dry emotionless voice before disappearing from the room with Sly.

Both Amy and Lily looked at each other, their eyes widened in fear. They recognized the name from a small reference Sly and Gryff had made in a conversation with them in their first night in that dimension. Everyone started to whisper among themselves. Who were the Ragnos and why did Sly feared them so much?

Daphne was white as a sheet. She saw a version of herself, carrying her dead child, both turned into inferi. It was horrible and not only because of the inferi part. She noticed that Sly lost even more heart against the boggart after seeing the inferi and found herself wandering what Sly had truly felt.

However, Daphne had realized something very important while watching the drama that had just developed. Sly wasn't afraid of the Ragnos couple. That what they had seen Sly experience was something far more dangerous.

It was nothing short of complete and utter terror.

Saturday noon arrived without anyone knowing anything about Sly. There were many questions that needed an answer. Who were the Ragnos? Why did Sly feared them so much? How truly powerful were them?

Hermione, Luna and Amy were concerned with Daphne. She went white as a sheet after seeing the inferi but despite everything, she told them she was fine. In fact, she was quite curious over what had happened.

Everyone knew what had happened the previous night and everyone was afraid. Sly's reaction to the boggart was something never seen by them but there were reports that people subjected to strong traumas would react in similar ways when confronted with a boggart, who often took the shape of said trauma reason. Could it be that those people subjected Sly to a trauma? That was madam Pomfrey professional opinion and Lily was both livid and concerned. Her fears increased when she went to the boys dorms and the parseltongue password didn't work. Gryff had most certainly changed it not to be disturbed by anyone.

That led to Saturday. No one saw them during breakfast or the morning. Everyone decided to go to lunch at the same time, hoping to catch Gryff. Their hope paid off when a very angry Gryff entered the great hall, the doors opening with a loud bang.

"WHO WAS THE ASSHOLE THAT OPENED THE TRUNK AND CAST THE FINITE ON THE BOGGART TO CANCEL THE CHARM?" shouted Gryff with a sonorus charm in his voice. He was angry, his aura was flaring and he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Mr. Potter, please, calm down. We would like to..." started Dumbledore, ignored by Gryff.

"I MADE A QUESTION, DIDN'T I? DO I NEED TO GO THROUGH YOUR WANDS?" shouted Gryff again "OR DO YOU PREFER TO BRING THE DMLE INTO IT?"

It was clear to everyone that Gryff was out for blood and everyone was afraid.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I apologize, it was my doing." replied Dumbledore, attracting the looks of everyone to him.

"What?" shouted several voices, among them Lily and Amy.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" shouted Gryff again, cancelling the charm in his voice and glaring at the headmaster.

"I merely wanted to test the spells in the boggart and in the trunk. Then by accident, I freed the boggart but instead of stopping it, I thought to see what Mr. Potter greatest fear was and..." explained Dumbledore, clearly regretting his actions.

"You should have asked, damn it!" shouted Gryff again, although without the charm "Do you even know what you have done?"

"I hoped you could explain it." replied Dumbledore. Everyone looked at Gryff expectantly.

"Damn it..." started Gryff "The boggart brought forward traumatic memories that should be kept away and he collapsed because of the trauma." explained Gryff, adding more softly "The only way he had to vanquish the trauma was hide it away behind occlumency but boggarts have a way to go around the barriers... and the traumatic experiences came out and shattered him again." Gryff calmed down and looked to the ceiling.

"He needs to rest and in two weeks or so he may be a good as new. He needs to vanquish the memories again. Last night, he barely slept between the nightmares and the pain..."

"Gryff... What did those people did to him?" asked Lily, noticing how distressed Gryff was while speaking of his brother condition.

"They tortured him." spat Gryff and everyone gasped. It couldn't be.

"That's impossible." shouted a voice "Sly killed You-Know-Who." whispers of agreement sounded through the great hall and Gryff chuckled. It was cold and spiteful.

"First of all, his name is Voldemort. Second, so what? You all saw them. It doesn't matter how powerful we are, if we can't access our power, we are helpless and that's exactly what happened. Their magic is ancient and powerful and there is nothing that could be done except by them. Hell, Markus Ragnos himself killed Voldemort in their universe too... and it was three years before we met them. Their power increased a lot since that time..."

"I'm sorry, did I hear right?" interrupted Dumbledore after a gasp. He paled and was quite nervous "Did you say Markus Ragnos as in the legendary Overlord Markus Ragnos that lived almost two thousand years ago?"

People looked from Dumbledore to Gryff, gaping. Gryff nodded slowly, looking at Dumbledore.

"That's impossible." replied Dumbledore, his eyes widened and fear in his voice.

"It's not the same man." explained Gryff in a tired voice, understanding Dumbledore's fears "That Markus Ragnos was Markus Markusson Ragnos, the direct descendant of the Overlord Markus Ragnos and the first of his line that was able to access the power of his ancestor in almost twenty hundred years."

"Who was this Overlord Ragnos?" asked McGonagall, noticing the fear in Dumbledore's face.

"The Overlord Ragnos was a mighty dark wizard, rumored to be as powerful as Merlin or Morgana, chieftain of a norse tribe back in his days and a warlord that conquered most of northern and eastern Europe. In his empire, muggles and magical were forced to live together in peace and if they didn't, they were killed. He created a massive empire and the slaves and gold he accepted a tributes were used to build a massive fortress, lost in time, where he lived and kept all his dark knowledge. Of all his servants, those that distinguished themselves in his service were rewarded with the title of "Dark Lord" and would rule over a province in his name, being either magical or mere muggles." explained Dumbledore and many gasped. Many were unable to understand or believe that a dark lord would allow muggles to serve him. "When he finally died, after a long reign of almost two hundred years, he had no known heirs and his Dark Lords fought among themselves for the right to rule but ended up in weakening the empire. In the end, it was their foolishness that ended the empire that Ragnos had created, since barbarians invaded and conquered all..."

No doubt, the part that got everyone's attention was when Dumbledore mentioned that Ragnos was rumoured to be as powerful as Merlin or Morgana.

"You mean to tell me that somewhere in the globe there is a man that is a direct descendant of Markus Ragnos and is able to access the same knowledge that his ancestor had?" asked Dumbledore, trembling in fear "That's a catastrophe!"

"Calm yourself, Dumbledore and ask me this: Was there a Durmstrang Student called Markus Ragnos when the TriWizard Tournament took place?" asked Gryff. Dumbledore gasped, as did everyone else.

"Durmstrang student?" asked Dumbledore, attempting to speak clearly "No, I believe there wasn't."

"Neither there was in mine or Sly's universe. It is likely that there isn't in this universe either. Markus told us that his power awoken his ancestor, who had placed his spirit in stasis after death, much like a ghost bound to a place."

"He told you?" asked an unbeliever Amy Potter "I thought he tortured you."

"He did, but in his own words, among sessions "there is no reason not to be civil with prisoners and enjoying a good conversation."" spat Gryff.

Everyone was looking at Gryff with widened eyes. That was a crazy story and quite unbelievable as well.

"That's insane!" shouted someone.

"For you, it might be, but both me and Sly lived through it." spat Gryff, shutting up whoever talked.

"You said that Ragnos killed Voldemort?" asked Lily, gaining everyone's attention "How? What about... Harry?"

"I don't know. No one besides Ragnos and his wife know exactly what happened when he killed Voldemort. All that is known was that the cup was a portkey and that Ragnos was taken away. When he came back, he brought the bodies of Voldemort and Pettigrew with him, both dead."

"And Harry?" asked Amy, shivering.

"In that universe, Harry was murdered when he was five years old." replied Gryff, sullenly, drawing gasps from everyone "We saw his grave."

For a moment, Gryff hesitatted.

"They told us that Markus Ragnos was solidifying his position before claiming the mantle of his ancestor, as the Overlord. The death of Voldemort allowed him to claim the mantle of dark lord but to be the overlord, he still requires more."

No one spoke again, such were the revelations.

"You spoke of the man... Markus Ragnos. Who was the woman, his wife?" asked Lily again, in both fear and anger that someone would do those things to her babies. She thought a lot about it and she saw them as her sons.

Gryff smirked.

"Yes, she was the Lady Ragnos. She was cruel, second in power only to her husband, a mighty witch, beautiful and terrible."

"Who was she?" asked again Lily, noticing Gryff's anger.

"Her name was Hadria Ragnos..." replied Gryff. He gulped "Formerly known as Hadriana Lilian Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister."

**Hi! I'm back. So, just to clarify, if you noticed the similarities, yes, I was inspired in MARKA RAGNOS from Star Wars for the character of the Overlord Markus Ragnos (and no, this overlord has nothing to do with the games and minions.). If you enjoyed this and the next chapter (when it's out), I may consider to write a spin off regarding this particular universe's story. Let me know your opinions.**

**Enjoy your readings**

**Zaterra02**


	10. Chapter 10

/

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise.

Glad to clear that up

/

**Chapter 10 - The Power of Ragnos**

_"You spoke of the man... Markus Ragnos. Who was the woman, his wife?" asked Lily again, in both fear and anger that someone would do those things to her babies. She thought a lot about it and she saw them as her sons._

_Gryff smirked._

_"Yes, she was the Lady Ragnos. She was cruel, second in power only to her husband, a mighty witch, beautiful and terrible."_

_"Who was she?" asked again Lily, noticing Gryff's anger._

_"Her name was Hadria Ragnos..." replied Gryff. He gulped "Formerly known as Hadriana Lilian Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister." _

No one dared to say a word. Lily was gaping, as was Amy and the girls. Luna widened her eyes and Hermione and Daphne just looked at Gryff in shock. Most of the hall did.

"Did you say...Potter?" started Amy. Her response was a nod by Gryff.

"Different universes, remember? In that universe, Harry Potter's real name was Hadrian and Harry was only a nickname used by his family and especially his sister.

"But she was evil?" asked Amy, outraged "Was she responsible for the death of Harry?"

"At age five? Of course not." replied Gryff, rolling his eyes "Besides, if Hadriana was guilty of feeling anything for Hadrian, it was love. She completely loved her brother, even after he died. She became evil because she wanted revenge." with that, Amy lost her anger and went back to listen to Gryff, who walked to her and caressed her in the back "They even had a twin bond between them."

"What happened?" asked Amy in a soft voice and Gryff sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can." he reply, walking to his seat at the staff table, leaving everyone surprised and looking at him.

"Why not?" asked Daphne, her concern growing. For the surprise of everyone, they saw a tear falling from Gryff's eyes.

"That was one of the worst universes we have been in and we were in one at full out war, with muggles and magicals fighting against a common enemy. We fought, bled and saw friends die but still... the Ragnos universe was the worst for me..." confessed Gryff, shedding tears. Everyone listened what he said and everyone gulped in fear.

"Please?" asked Lily Potter, who had walked to Gryff and had hugged him after seeing how emotional he was. For her delight, Gryff rested his head on her shoulder and she thought to have felt him shiver.

"Get a pensive, but I won't be responsible for everyone's reactions." Gryff whispered to Lily and she spoke the same words to Dumbledore, who once again, had summoned a house elf and his pensive. Everyone was in expectation, waiting for Gryff to finish with the artifact. It took him almost half of an hour to extract memories and set the artifact and when he was done, he turned to everyone who was in the great hall:

"Whenever I used to meet dementors, the night Voldemort killed my parents used to be what I always saw, my mother's last moments, begging for my life..." people held their breath, unsure what to say "After you see these memories, I'm sure you'll know what the dementors always make me recall..." without more words, he simply vanished from the room, regret clear in his face.

To say that Lily was disturbed was an understatement and so was everyone else. Sly and Gryff were, at their eyes, the unbeatable wizards, the most powerful wizards ever, who had beaten Voldemort and the Deatheaters. For them to be afraid of something... Even Dumbledore was nervous, as everyone saw when he took his wand and activated the pensive. The lights in the great hall dimmed and once again, the ceiling became a projection from the pensieve.

_Sly and Gryff were in the middle of the great hall, speaking to the great hall occupants and the staff. They had just told them their stories and everyone was gaping. Most of all was Lily Potter, sat at the staff table, who had tears in her eyes. _

_"You're Hadrian? My Harry?" she asked, between sobs. Sly and Gryff looked at each other._

_"I see." replied Dumbledore, sitting on his throne, while McGonagall put a hand on Lily's shoulder, who clearly wanted nothing more than throw herself at the two boys "I'm sorry, Lily, but as these two gentlemen said, they are not Hadrian. Besides, they are the age of Richard and not Hadrian."_

_"Richard?" asked Gryff, raising an eyebrow "If I may, who is Hadrian and who is Richard?"_

_Before anyone could say anything, a red head boy with glasses and a V shaped scar in his forehead, who seemed to be around seventeen years old rose from his seat, puffing his chest and trying to sound intimidating._

_"I am Richard Potter, heir of house Potter, Gryffindor... and Slytherin." the way Richard spat the last house told much to both Sly and Gryff._

_"I see, and who is Hadrian?" asked Sly, choosing to ignore the pompous ass Gryffindor._

_"The real Boy-Who-Lived!" shouted a voice both brothers recognized, filled with nothing but respect. They turned in shock to Slytherin table and saw none other than Draco Malfoy, standing and glaring against Richard Potter "Hadrian Potter was the real Boy-Who-Lived, not that pompous ass Richard Potter."_

_Sly and Gryff widened their eyes in surprise and noticed the whispers raising in the hall._

_"Enough, Mr. Malfoy, I believe this is something that should be discussed privately and not in the great hall." replied Dumbledore, using his best grandfather mask, attempting to dissuade Malfoy._

_"I disagree, headmaster, it is common knowledge in our world, everyone in here knows exactly what happened that night. Why shouldn't we tell our guests?" asked none other than Pansy Parkinson, supported by all Slytherin house. Ravenclaw also rose in support of the snakes and so did half of Hufflepuff. The noise of the complaints was such that Dumbledore had no choice but to agree. Through it all, Lily had fell again on her chair crying and the boy Richard Potter had sat again, looking sullen and with a sneer directed against Malfoy and the Slytherins._

_"So, the one responsible for vanquish Voldemort in Halloween night of 1981 in this reality was Hadrian Potter?" asked Sly, directing his question to Slytherin and more surprising, to Malfoy. _

_Malfoy nodded._

_"For thirteen years, we believed that the responsible was Potter over there, when in reality it had been his older brother, Hadrian." replied Malfoy "In truth, there were three Potter children: Richard, over there, who was aged one and believed to be the one prophesized to defeat the dark lord, and his older brother and sister, the Potter twins Hadrian and Hadriana Potter, with four years of age."_

_Sly and Gryff rose their eyebrows and widened their eyes. Twins. That was a new one._

_"No one knew what had happened but it was Dumbledore that announced that Richard had defeated the dark lord and survived the killing curse." continued Malfoy, receiving approval nods from mostly everyone in the hall "Why did he do it, you may ask? Well, apparently, Richard was found crying with a bleeding V shaped wound in his forehead while Hadriana and Hadrian were found unconscious on the ground. Hadrian's core was so depleted that Dumbledore declared him to have somehow became a squib and everyone believed him. That led to the Potters abandonment of Hadrian in the muggle world, like it is done to all squibs. The problem was, Hadrian WAS NOT A SQUIB!" _

Malfoy's last words shocked everyone. To all those that were seeing the memory, those who knew the blond ponce, to see him speaking so highly of someone was highly uncharacteristically.

_"He was abandoned?" asked Gryff in shock, glaring to Lily Potter and Dumbledore, who both looked sheepishly. _

_"Not only he was abandon like a squib, they told his twin sister that he was dead." accused Tracy Davies with a glare._

_"How are you so sure that Hadrian was not a squib?" asked Sly, directing his question to everyone._

_"They aren't, they say he wasn't because the bitch..." started Richard, seeing himself in the wrong end of more than half of the great hall wands._

_"Shut your trap, you blood-traitor!" shouted Nott in anger._

_"You shut up, you slimy snake!" shouted Ron Weasley, standing next to Richard, while Ginny Weasley stood from Richard's other side. Before they could continue, Sly shot a concussive charm and drew the attention upon him again._

_"I believed I asked a question?" asked Sly and Malfoy nodded._

_"Lady Ragnos had a twin bond with her brother and she could feel him, his emotions and his magic. That's how she discovered she had been lied to about her brother's fate. Although she was unable to contact him, she felt him for an entire year, always trying to reach him through the bond but only managing to feel him. She explained she felt horrible pain from him, loneliness, desperation and finally, a great happiness before nothing..." said Malfoy, lowering his head "One day, the bond vanished and that could only mean one thing"._

_"I'm sorry, Lady Ragnos?" asked Gryff, not understanding from where that name had come from._

_"Lady Hadriana Ragnos, née Potter." explained Parkinson and Griff nodded with an "ah"._

_"Because the only way to end such a bond is through the death of one of its members, Hadrian Potter could only be dead. " concluded Sly, earning a nod from Malfoy._

_"Lady Ragnos, or Hadriana, our Lady, grew bitter against her family, always hoping to be wrong about her brother. When she came for her first year in Hogwarts, she hoped to see her brother but she never did. She was sorted into Slytherin, much to the dismay of her family and proved to be powerful for her young age."_

_Sly smirked and even Gryff snorted._

_"Can't say I blame her." Gryff mused, looking to the Potters in the hall once again. Lily seemed to truly regret it while Richard was just glaring._

_"She grew in power and became the leader of the house. When the fraud finally came to Hogwarts, she command us to make his life a living hell and we did. We never knew why, though. In Halloween of the first year, he almost got a mud-" Malfoy was elbowed in his ribs by Nott "sorry, a muggleborn student called Hermione Granger, a first year Ravenclaw killed by a troll that somehow had entered Hogwarts. Fortunately, our lady saved her from her fate."_

Another surprise. Malfoy trying to avoid using the word Mudblood? That was indeed a strange universe.

_"That year, somehow, the Gryffindors cheated and took the house cup from us, because of services to the school and our Lady was beyond angry. Then, second year came and someone unleashed Slytherin's Basilisk upon the school. That was when we all discovered that the fraud was the heir of Slytherin, thanks to his mother. Our lady already knew it and the only reason she hadn't claimed the title was because the title was ancient and patriarchal. It was a blow for her but she knew where Slytherin Chamber was, thanks to her own investigations in Slytherin's vaults, to which she could access, being a family member, but not take anything with her."_

_"I assume the professors took care of Uraeus?" asked Sly, while everyone looked at him, gapping._

_"How do you know the name of the basilisk?" asked Tracy, making Sly chuckle._

_"Did you forget, in my universe, I was the heir and I found the chamber and freed Uraeus from its bindings?"_

_"My apologies, my lord." asked Tracy, bowing her head "I spoke without thinking."_

_Sly smirked and waved his hand, indicating it wasn't important._

_"Weaselette was possessed by a dark artifact and she had been the one responsible to unleash the basilisk, although unwillingly and for that reason, she wasn't punished. The fraud rubbed it in our face that he was the Lord Slytherin and we hated it, especially our lady. Never had anyone seen her so angry." The entire Slytherin house glared against Potter and both Sly and Gryff seemed very impressed with the house unity._

_"That blood traitor is unworthy of his ancestors, his brother and his sister's legacies." replied Millicent Bulstrode while glaring._

_"Up yours, snake." shouted Potter, loosing again his temper._

_"What else happened?" asked Sly, not really interested in the traded insults._

_"In third year, Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban and we had dementors in the school grounds, "protecting" the students and more important, the Boy-Who-Lived." glared Malfoy "A student was almost kissed, although not all is bad, the fraud was almost killed in a quidditch game."_

_Potter snarled again but everyone ignored him._

_"Then fourth year came and with it, the TriWizard tournament. Our lady submitted her name and was chosen as Hogwarts champion. For Beauxbattons, a half breed veela called Fleur Delacour was chosen as champion and for Durmstrang, the champion chosen was Lord Markus Ragnos."_

_"As in..." asked Gryff, making the association._

_"As in our Lady Ragnos' husband, yes." replied Parkinson with a smile._

_"How did that happen?" asked Gryff with a smirk._

_"Soulbond marriage." replied half of the hall at the same time._

_"Soulbond?" asked Sly and Gryff, both gapping._

_"All it took was one kiss, right here, in this hall during the Yule ball." replied Tracy with a fond smile "Our lady and lord Ragnos had became friends after the champion's choosing and she asked Lord Ragnos to be her date to the ball. Curiously, lord Ragnos had the same idea and they were the hottest couple in the ball. During one of the songs, they kissed and they glowed, their magic blasted and they started floating. On the next day, we were all given the news and needless to say, everyone was shocked. After boxing day, Lord and Lady Ragnos left for their home until the beginning of the term in January."_

_"We digressed, I didn't tell what happened during the champion's choosing." recalled Malfoy, receiving a nod from Tracy and a rose eyebrow from both Sly and Gryff._

_"It was on that night that our lady revealed the truth about her brother Hadrian. It began with the choosing. First, was Fleur, for Beauxbattons. Then, it was Hogwarts and we all celebrated when our lady was chosen, with the exception of half of Gryffindor. I believed they wanted a Gryffindor champion or at least not a Slytherin. Too bad." Everyone snickered "There was no one better than our lady. Finally, it was Durmstrang and I admit, I too believed it would be Viktor Krum. Many of them thought the same too because I saw the surprise and the awe in their eyes before they began celebrating like mad when Lord Ragnos name was called. The few of them made more noise than we of Hogwarts did and they weren't even thirty people. That was enough to make us understand that Lord Ragnos was not to be taken lightly._

_Then, a fourth name came out. Hadrian Potter. Silence was broken by the angry shouts of our lady, demanding to know who had put Hadrian's name in the cup. None knew who Hadrian Potter was and it was the fraud that pushed our lady to the limit, insulting her and the name of Hadrian."_

_"Oh, if her looks could kill..." wished Tracy, looking at Potter and pointing her finger at him, as if she casted the AK, making the Slytherins snicker again. Sly and Gryff were listening attentively. _

_"She drew her wand and cast a memory into the ceiling, her own memory from the night the dark lord fell. We saw everything, how Hadrian kept comforting our lady, who was afraid. When the dark lord came in, Hadrian stood between him and his sister and brother. Very Gryffindor for a four years old but I think everyone admired the child for it."_

_Whispers in the hall began anew and Sly noticed that some of the older students cleaned their eyes._

_"Our lady had embraced her brother from behind and didn't let go of him, not even when the dark lord cast the Avada against Hadrian. He was hit and started to glow. They both shouted, Hadriana in fear and Hadrian in pain and the killing curse rebound on the dark lord, destroying his body. Hadrian fell unconscious on the floor and Hadriana followed next. We all saw the same. It was Hadrian Potter and not Richard Potter that stopped the dark lord. However, the memory didn't stop there, it continued, showing Hadriana waking up and shouting for her brother, only to be told that Hadrian was dead and that Richard had stopped the dark lord. She was so distressed that she didn't corrected them and she cried for days. Then, one day, she felt her brother through her bond and she went to her father, who refused to believe her and even slapped her after she insisted Hadrian was alive."_

_"I believe Potter's words were "Hadrian became a squib and his name will never be spoken again in this house. Hadrian is dead, murdered by Voldemort. Are we clear?"" explained Pansy in anger, glaring at Lily Potter._

_"What could our lady do but leave her father and mother presence in tears? She kept feeling her brother through their bond, all his loneliness, all his pain and suffering and one day, almost one year later, the bond became very weak, to the point that she had to use all her will to feel her brother again. It was so weak that she was unable to feel him properly for more than a few minutes before being exhausted. Then, on Halloween, one year after the attack, Hadriana felt a great joy and then, nothing. She did her research but the conclusion was always the same. Hadrian Potter had died._

_The memory ended then and she turned to her family, saying only, and I quote:_

_"Because of you, my brother is dead. You killed him, you bastards. I hate you all!"_

_After that, she simply walked out from the hall, without a word to anyone. The reporters wanted to talk to her, we wanted to talk to her, her family, everyone wanted to speak to her but she just left and locked herself in her dorms. Not even her roommates were able to sleep in their beds that night." _

_"We discovered later that our lady had cried the entire night." explained Millicent._

_"The next day, the papers called out Dumbledore and the Potters, retelling what our lady had shown the previous night, declaring Hadrian as the true Boy-Who-Lived and the saviour, betrayed and abandoned by his own family, except his sister who never lost hope of seeing him until his death, with Hadrian and Hadriana being depicted as both heroes and victims."_

_"What was the aftermath of it?" asked Sly, predicting nothing good, at least for the Potters._

_"The Blacks shattered their alliance with the Potters, minister Charlus Potter was voted out, replaced by Cornelius Fudge..."_

_"Charlus Potter?" asked Gryff in surprise "He survived the war?"_

_"He did. My cousin, Lord Black was very fond of the Potter twins and when he discovered the truth, he broke the alliance and remained friend with only one Potter, our Lady Hadriana. So did the werewolf Lupin, a friend of Lord Black and Potter, who is Lord Black's right hand man."_

_"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?" asked Sly, receiving a nod in reply. With a nod, Draco was asked to continue the story:_

_"The tournament came, Hadriana ignored her family, paying attention only to her protégés and her duties as a student, a champion and our lady of Slytherin."_

_"Stop!" asked Sly again "Who were her protégés?"_

_"Hermione Granger, the ravenclaw muggleborn student that our lady saved from the troll and our own Daphne Greengrass." said Tracy Davies with a smirk, knowing that would get their attention "They left Hogwarts after their OWLS, though. They are Lady Ragnos apprentices and Handmaidens."_

Those that were watching in the great hall widened their eyes, especially Daphne and Hermione. What the hell was a handmaiden and why were their counterparts apprentices to this Hadriana?

_"Apprentices and handmaidens?" asked Sly, while Gryff narrowed his eyes._

_"They learn powerful magic from Lady Ragnos herself and are her most trusted allies and servants. Think of it as a maid but with much more influence with her mistress and in the house. They seem to love it." replied none other than Astoria Greengrass with a smirk "My sister tells me that the Ragnos estate is beautiful and that she finds herself with her lady and Hermione either learning magic, training or taking care of their duties. They also said that they are learning much more than they would learn in here."_

_"Hermione and Daphne, uh..." whispered Sly with a surprised smirk._

_Again, Draco was asked to continue._

_"By the time of the first task, she and Lord Ragnos had became acquaintances and somewhat friendly with each other. The first task came and while the half breed Veela put her dragon to sleep, Lady Ragnos talked to it in parseltongue and asked her to give her the golden egg, after convincing the dragon that the egg was a threat to her nest. The dragon gave our lady the egg and she got almost full marks because some people didn't like the fact she used parseltongue." glared Malfoy "Lord Ragnos got the nastiest dragon of them all. He too spoke in parseltongue to the beast but the dragon didn't listen, so he used unknown magic and summoned chains from the earth that captured the dragon in place. Lord Ragnos simply walked to the egg and picked it up but the dragon breathed fire on him. He escaped the fire and somehow, with some spell, he killed the dragon just like that." explained Malfoy snapping his fingers and both Sly and Gryff raised their eyebrows in shock._

_"Lord Ragnos got more points than our lady and got the first place, thanks to his display. Then came the ball. We already spoke about it, let's just say that some people tried to hide the soulbond from our lords but our lord had his own ways of discovering things. They left during Boxing Day, returning only in January. Our lady came back more powerful than before she left and we all felt it. She didn't hide it either. On the second task, they had to rescue friends from the bottom of the lake. Lord Ragnos had to save his friend Kristoff Drumyozov while our lady had to save the fraud, clearly a setup from the Potters, since, as our lady announced, she didn't give a shit about the fraud. They should have used Daphne or Hermione, since it was impossible to use Markus. However, she wanted to win and it was only for that reason that she saved him. Again, time passed and Lord and Lady Ragnos became closer and closer. By the time of the last task, our lady's power was great but nothing compared with her husband's._

_Lord Ragnos was the first to enter the maze... right, enter..." chuckled Malfoy while most of the great hall laughed._

_"Lord Ragnos flew himself, without a broom to the center of the maze. Our lady was livid, not because she had no chance to win anymore, but because her husband hadn't teach her how to fly without a broom. The maze vanished but there was no signs of Lord Ragnos and despite everything, our Lady wasn't affected. She smirked and summoned her house elf, asking for a drink and her Ragnos Grimoire..."_

_"Her husband disappears and she relaxes?" asked Gryff, narrowing his eyes. Malfoy shrugged._

_"They had everything planed, I believe. A couple of hours later, Lord Ragnos came back, carrying the mutilated but recognizable bodies of Peter Petigrew and none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort._

_Lady Ragnos embraced her husband and kissed in front of everyone, without an explanation. Then, Lord Ragnos shouted loud and clear that in the name of his ancestor, the Overlord Markus Ragnos, he, Markus Markusson Ragnos claimed the mantle of the Dark Lord by rights of blood and conquest. It was a shock for everyone and it got worse when he claimed our lady as his Dark Lady Ragnos."_

_"Dark Lords?" shouted both Sly and Gryff in shock, unable to say a word._

_"Yes, Dark Lords, the most powerful in the world, as well." claimed Nott with a smirk._

_"What the hell?" asked Gryff to no one in particular._

Those watching in the great hall were in silence. They had trouble to believe what they had just heard. The memory changed, revealing Sly and Gryff in a clearing. It was getting darker and many recognized the warming charms they casted on themselves.

The two walked through a road for some time, always paying attention to what was happening.

_"They live in the northern Norway..." complained Gryff to Sly, who ignored him "And they are dark wizards. What the hell have we walked into, Sly?"_

_"I don't know, but you heard what they told us in the village. They are good rulers to their subjects, although being dark, they keep the werewolf population in check, as they do to all dark creatures in their domain, have no mercy for bandits and criminals and in the past years took part in the village celebrations with their people. Besides, he defeated Voldemort and she is the sister of the boy-who-lived. If anything, we could introduce ourselves, ask how he did it and check them ourselves."_

_"And if they are a threat?" asked Gryff._

_"We deal with them." replied Sly. Gryff smirked and both continued to walk in silence for some time, until they heard two soft cracks from aparition._

_"In the name of Lord Ragnos, surrender yourselves. You are trespassing the private property of the Ragnos Estate." claimed a voice that Gryff would recognize anywhere. It was none other than Hermione Granger, her wand pointing directly at Sly._

_"We mean no harm, we are travelers, trying to reach Lord and Lady Ragnos..." explained Sly in a diplomatic tone._

_"Are you a Potter?" asked another voice, this time one that Sly would recognize anywhere. Daphne Greengrass was behind them, her wand also pointing to them. Before Sly could reply, both girls snarled and cast stunners against the two, who evaded the spells._

_"We mean no harm!" shouted Sly while Gryff drew his wand. However, his spell fizzled._

_"What the hell?" asked Gryff, moments before being hit by a stunner after failing to raise a shield or evade the spell._

The memory finished and everyone looked to everyone, trying to understand why Gryff's magic hadn't worked. They did notice that Dumbledore became paler, as if he knew something and for that reason, they all turned to him, making him pausing the memories.

"Headmaster, do you know why Gryff's magic didn't work?" asked Hermione with genuine curiosity.

"I do have a suspicion, Miss Granger. If you read the legend, you'll find out that the Overlord had powerful and ancient magic at his disposal. One of such magics was the ability to negate the magic of his opponents. No one knows exactly what such a thing was but after seeing what we saw, I have no doubt that whatever it was, it was an example of such magic."

"Could it be a ward?" asked Daphne, already considering the implications "It would explain why Gryff's magic didn't work but the other women's did."

"You mean you and Granger?" asked an Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, earning a glare from both women.

"An interesting thought, Miss Greengrass. Take five points to Ravenclaw for your theory. Mr. Smith, please refrain yourself from such commentaries, you heard Mr. and Mr. Potter's speech about alternative identities in alternative realities. Just because a person looks the same, it doesn't mean that it is the same person we know, something Mr. and Mr. Potter are very adamant upon."

"Yes, headmaster." replied Smith.

"Let's continue, shall we?" asked Dumbledore, touching the pensive with his wand. The memory continued to change, revealing Gryff chained to a wall in a dark cell.

_"What the... Where am I? Sly?" he shouted, having no response. He continued to shout for a while, having no reply. When he became tired of shouting, the door of his cell opened and through it came in two women, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger._

_Daphne was the same as Gryff remembered her from her universe, her hair dark and her eyes sapphire blue, wearing dark robes and wearing furs as cloaks. Hermione was even more beautiful than ever. Her hair was slender and long, falling down her back, accentuating her figure and her brown chocolate eyes. Like Daphne, she wore dark robes and a furred cloak._

_"You finally woke up." taunted Hermione with a cold smile "We have being waiting for you. Your friend woke up almost an hour ago."_

_"My friend? Sly? Where is he?" asked Gryff, growing in concern._

_"He's fine, don't concern yourself." replied Daphne with an even colder smile "Now, let's play twenty questions, shall we? We'll make a question and you'll provide an answer, a truthful answer, preferably. Then, we shall ask another question and you shall reply the truth again. Do you understand?"_

_"And then it's my turn to make the questions?" asked Gryff with a smirk._

_"Crucio." spoke Hermione, pointing her wand to Gryff. He was supposed to cry in pain but the pain from Hermione's crucio was nothing compared with the pain from Voldemort's. He did cry, but not enough._

Hermione was appalled after seeing her counterpart putting Gryff under the cruciatus, as was everyone in the great hall. She even heard someone calling her Dark Witch. Then, she and everyone were even more appalled when Gryff seemed to resist the pain but one look to memory Hermione and Daphne made her realize that things would be worse to Gryff.

_"Interesting, you seem to be able to resist the effects of the cruciatus." complimented Daphne. Gryff heard scribble and notice a quick notes quill writing on a scroll "I told you to reply the truth to our questions, do you understand?"_

_"How about no?" asked Gryff with a grin, clearly taunting them. Daphne smirked and Hermione put him under the cruciatus again._

_"We can do this all day, you know?" asked Daphne, conjuring two chairs, one for her and one for Hermione. Both witches sat down, next to each other "My lover has a fantasy of putting Potters under the cruciatus and I'm willing to let her."_

_"LOVER?!" asked Gryff in surprise, widening his eyes, making both witches smirk._

"LOVER?!" shouted Hermione and Daphne, louder than everyone in the great hall. The whispering began again and while some commented how it finally made sense, others glared at the two witches while others still commented how it was such a waste. The two witches blushed and tried to ignore the whispers. They were close but not that close. Hermione grabbed her goblet and drank some pumpkin juice. Amy and Luna wanted to snicker but they were afraid of what would happen in the memory.

_"Wife, actually." said memory Hermione with a smirk, accompanied by memory Daphne, pointing out the fact with a kiss on each other's lips._

The pumpkin juice Hermione was drinking was sprayed in front of her, over her year mates. She blushed while she coughed, as did Daphne and noticed that most boys and some girls were looking at them with wistful looks, almost drooling.

_Damn you, Gryff. _cursed Hermione in her mind, looking at memory Gryff. As everyone, he was gapping.

_"Damn, that's hot." said Gryff before thinking about it. Hermione and Daphne smirked and gave Gryff their attention._

_"Who are you?" asked Daphne while Hermione smirked, her wand ready. Gryff shrugged._

_"My name is Harry James Potter..."_

_"Ah, I knew he was a..." started Daphne, widening her eyes, as did Hermione "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

_"Before you go hot on the wand, let me explain!" asked Gryff, noticing how Hermione was grabbing her wand, both witches looking quite affected with his answer "Both me and my companion are accidental dimensional travelers and we happen to be the same person from different universes. We were both named Harry James Potter by our parents, born in 1980 and I call myself Gryff, a token from my house at Hogwarts, while my companion, my brother in all but birth goes by Sly, a token from his house."_

_"What the..." asked Hermione "Dimensional travelling? Alternate realities?"_

_"I assure you, it is hard to believe but I am speaking the truth. Now, can I see my brother?" asked Gryff and both women looked at each other._

_"I don't believe in you." replied Daphne, pointing her wand at him "Leggilimens."_

_Daphne spell was faced with Gryff's occlumency defenses, which he had developed with Sly's help. Daphne was ejected from Gryff's mind and she glared at him._

_"So, you know occlumency? I am surprised, I thought that all good for nothing Potters thought themselves too good for the mind arts."_

_"I thought Hadriana Ragnos was a Potter." snap Gryff. That was the wrong thing to say. Both witches pointed their wands at him and said the incantation at the same time. Now, with two cruciatus, Gryff started to feel significant pain and cried louder._

_"Insult our lady again and I promise it will be much worse." spat Hermione while Daphne just glared at Gryff. Both women walked to the door of the cell, Daphne taking the scroll with her. Daphne was about to exit the room when she stopped and turned to Gryff with a sadistic smile:_

_"Do you still want to know how your brother is?" asked Daphne, earning a glare from Gryff. She laughed and pressed a stone near the door. Gryff felt something akin to wards being dropped and his blood froze in his veins._

_He heard the voice of Sly, screaming in pain. His shouts were loud and desperate, something that Gryff never thought to be possible. His own skin crawled and he felt a shiver going through him._

In the great hall, people gasped and shivered in terror. Many cried hearing Sly's screams of pain and the first years even took their hands to their ears, attempting to block the noise. They weren't able to do it. Everyone paled and they all felt their hearts beating faster in fear, not even able to imagine what Sly had being put through.

Those who had been marked with the dark mark had been witness to some tortures, especially the Dark Lord's cruciatus. The screams they had heard were nothing compared with what they were hearing. If the power used is related with how much the victim cries in pain, then none of them wanted to know or feel the power making Sly scream like that.

Amy took her hands to her mouth, attempting to hide he shock. Her eyes, however, shed tears of pain. Luna looked appalled and with a vacant look, although her eyes looked scared. Daphne was holding herself to the table and trembling in fear and Hermione hugged herself, shivering and shedding tears.

In the staff table, Dumbledore trembled in fear and was unable to move, so shocked that he was. Lily shook her head, crying from the pain she was hearing from Sly. What were those monsters doing to her baby? She noticed Gryff's reaction and understood what he meant before leaving the great hall: _After you see these memories, I'm sure you'll know what the dementors always make me recall..._

_"SLY!" shouted Gryff in desperation, attempting to free himself. Sly's voice continued to scream, each shout worse than the one before and at the door, Hermione and Daphne were grinning. When they thought Gryff had enough, Daphne pressed the same brick and the sound vanished._

_"Our lady is dealing with your brother as we speak. She isn't as merciful as we are, especially for someone who looks so much like those waste of magic called James and Richard Potter and you should feel yourself lucky."_

_"Why are you doing this?" shouted Gryff in desperation._

_"Answer our questions and she won't need to come to you." replied Hermione with another grin._

_"Make her stop on Sly and I'll tell you everything you want to know." he said, almost begging, although he tried to hide it._

_"Ah-Ah-Ah, that's not how it will work." replied Daphne, entering again in the cell "Our lady makes her own decisions, but if you give us something, we may attempt to help your brother."_

_"What do you want?" asked Gryff in a defeated tone, making both witches smirk._

The memory changed again, revealing the same cell, Gryff still chained to the wall and the two witches sat at their chairs, taking notes.

_"So, you killed Voldemort using the spell your dead mother taught you the year before while you were at limbo?" asked Hermione in awe "No wonder we couldn't break your defenses. Had the suppressor ward not be up, we wouldn't have a chance against you, then._

_"What happened then?" asked Daphne, quite taken with Gryff's story, especially after discovering he had been in love with Hermione._

_"I spent a lousy summer until it was time to go back to Hogwarts again and on September first, Sly showed up, demanding to speak with Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass." _

_"Why?" asked Daphne._

_"Daphne was his wife in his reality and as I am trying to save my 'Mione, he's trying to save his wife and unborn daughter." replied Gryff, noticing that both Daphne and Hermione gasped._

_"So, that's the focus of all this, isn't it?" asked a new voice. The two girls rose and bowed to their lord "To travel back in time and save the ones you love from death."_

_"My Lord Ragnos." saluted Hermione._

_"Hermione, Daphne, please, attend to Hadria. She discovered something disturbing and I wish to interrogate this man myself, just to make sure."_

_"Of course, my lord." replied Daphne, bowing to her lord, allowing Gryff to have a good view of the man. He was dressed in black finery robes and had black hair by neck length, silky and smooth. His skin was pale and for Gryff's surprise, his eyes were pure golden, flashing with power. There was a dark aura around him, a aura of power far beyond anything Gryff had ever felt. _

_As the two witches left, the Lord Ragnos turned to Gryff and smirked._

_"You are Harry James Potter, also known as Gryff, correct?"_

_"Yes." replied Gryff, looking to the man, feeling himself very outclassed._

_"I am Markus Ragnos. I must say this is a surprise. Never in my live I considered the possibility of dimensional travelling... well, apart in muggle fiction, of course."_

_"You know of muggle fiction?" asked Gryff in surprise, earning a smirk from the lord Ragnos._

_"Of course. Just because I dislike some muggles, that doesn't mean I hate them all or that they don't do anything right. Besides, my wife enjoys reading muggle novels and fictions and going to the cinema and I admit, it is a pleasant surprise. Besides, both her and Hermione had some really good ideas for spells development after reading a couple of books. Have you ever read the Lord of the Rings, by a muggle named Tolkien?" asked the lord Ragnos with a smirk, sitting in a chair in front of Gryff._

_"I did, it was one of my 'Mione's favourite books." replied Gryff, not realizing where Ragnos was going._

_"It's this Hermione's too, I believe, as it is my Hadria's. Remember that passage about the dark lord Sauron forging the ring and putting in it his power, his malice and his will to subjugate the whole life? What does that reminds you?" asked lord Ragnos with a smirk "Come on, Gryff, Sauron couldn't be defeated before the ring was destroyed at the fires of the Mount Doom?"_

In the great hall, only the muggleborns and some halfbloods were understanding what the hell Ragnos was talking about, even though they didn't understand where he was going with it. The purebloods were asking themselves who this dark lord Sauron was.

_Gryff's eyes widened in response, understanding the link with the horcrux._

_"And that, Gryff, was exactly how I discovered how to defeat Voldemort." confessed Ragnos, losing his smirk and adopting a very serious facade. Gryff's eyes widened in disbelief "All thanks to my wife's favourite muggle book, written by an old man that just wanted to tell a story he had imagined."_

In the great hall, Dumbledore made a note to himself to ask Lily about this Lord of the Rings book and the dark lord Sauron he had never heard about. It seemed to be a very good source of lore.

_"Why are you telling me this?" asked Gryff, earning a cold smirk from Ragnos._

_"Just making conversation." replied the dark lord "There's no reason not to be civil before interrogating our prisoners."_

_"What do you want to know?" asked Gryff, gulping._

_"Everything, since the moment you were born until now." admitted Ragnos._

_"That's a long story for me to tell..." whispered Gryff._

_"Who said anything about you telling anything?" asked the dark lord. Gryff looked at him and saw Ragnos' golden eyes flashing. He felt some pressure in his shields and felt them crumbling, giving him a massive headache and making him cry in pain. For some reason, Gryff was unable to move away from Ragnos' flashing golden eyes and looked at them. He even tried to use his legilimancy but was unable to do it, thanks to the supressor ward, as Hermione had called it._

_Then, as soon as it started, Ragnos closed his eyes and seemed to be lost in meditation for some time. Gryff's headache increased too much and he almost had problems breathing._

_" I see." replied Ragnos in a whisper, crossing his fingers before his face "So, different realities may differ from each other by either choices made or just small details left to chance and nature."_

_"What did you do to me?" asked Gryff, feeling a throbbing on his head as if someone was hitting him with an hammer._

_"I crushed your defenses and scanned your memories. Tell me, why didn't you ever go back to the Dursley's for revenge for all they did to you?" asked Ragnos, making Gryff looking wide eyed at him._

_"But... But..."_

_"Hadria, unfortunately, isn't proficient in this method. Is much faster to get what we want. She had to physically torture your brother to bring down all his occlumency barriers to make sure she scanned his entire mind. Much more tiring to her and painful to the victim." Gryff snarled._

_"We would have told you everything. Why did you do it?" _

_Ragnos shrugged._

_"I blame her temper. Besides, with the pregnancy, her emotions are even more volatile. Not to mention that you look much like her father and are Potters. I know you are already aware of her story, courtesy of Mr. Malfoy and the Slytherins at Hogwarts."_

_Gryff nodded._

_"Very good. Now, there's just one thing to take care of."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"Your pathetic Gryffindorish arrogance." replied Ragnos with a sneer before red lightning jumped from his hand and hit Gryff, making him scream in pain._

_"Markus." heard Gryff, noticing a woman entering the cell before being hit with a stunner._

_Gryff woke up in a bed, in a room decorated in green and gold. At first, he was unaware where he was but then he remembered what had happened. He rose from his bed and noticed that there was another bed in the room, recognizing who was on it._

_"Sly!" he shouted, getting up and running to his brother, almost stopping in fear as he saw him._

_Sly's skin was darkened and boiled, as if he had been burned. There were also gashes and recently healed wounds and bruises. Sly's eyes were open and vacant and he wasn't moving at all._

_"Sly!" shouted Gryff again, shaking his brother. The pop in the room attracted Gryff's attention._

_"Hello, me being Freya, Lady Ragnos personal house elf. Mistress Ragnos ordered Freya to help yous to recover from yous wounds." said the house elf, snapping her fingers and conjuring several bottles of potions, putting several in Sly's bedside table and giving one to Gryff:_

_"Yous have to drink this and rest. Yous brother will need more potions and rest. Freya will come when asked with food and drink." With that, the house elf Freya poped out of the room and the memory changed again._

_Some time had passed because Gryff had a stubble and Sly was already awake, able to walk in the room._

_There was a knock on the door and two very known witches entered._

_"Good Morning, how are you feeling?" asked Daphne, waving her wand over Sly while Hermione did the same to Gryff._

_"If you are going to make the scan, why did you ask?" asked Sly in a low and broken tone._

_"Maybe I just like the sound of your voice, who knows." teased Daphne, making Sly roll his eyes "You're fine, apart from the mind damage. Did you perform the occlumency exercises our Lady ordered you?"_

_"I did but the memory is still there." replied Sly, earning a smile from Daphne._

_"Excellent. Keep doing it. And how is he, love?" Daphne asked Hermione._

_"Getting fatter." replied Hermione, making Daphne chuckle, Sly snort and Gryff huff in annoyance._

_"I liked it better when you were interrogating and crucio'ing me." replied Gryff with a glare. Hermione just shrugged._

_"What can I say, I came to respect you..." admitted Hermione after slapping him in the head._

_"Now, our lord and lady invite you to dinner tonight. Do you have decent robes or do we need to go shopping?" asked Daphne, her eyes glinting._

_"We have robes, thanks." replied Sly, earning a smile from Hermione._

_"Excellent. Be ready at five thirty. We'll be coming to get you and remember to be on your best behaviour. Lord Ragnos told you our lady is pregnant and she has had a temper for the last months. She might not like your stupid jokes." said Daphne, looking at Gryff._

_Sly nodded for the both of them._

_The memory changed again and the two boys appeared walking through the corridors of Ragnos Manor with the Handmaidens in their arms._

_"And that depicts the overlord conquering Halljborn, a rival hold." explained Hermione, walking along side Gryff "And here we are, the drawing room. Do try to be on your best behaviour." she asked, looking to Gryff, who snorted._

_"Now you care..." he whispered and Hermione resisted the temptation to slap him on the head again. Bloody men._

_They entered the room and noticed that Lord and Lady Ragnos were already there. It was the first time the Gryff was seeing the lady in person. She was beautiful and had her long midnight black hair falling freely through her back. Her skin was creamy white, with no imperfections whatsoever and her eyes were quite a sight with its golden green colouring. The lady was wearing a long finery black dress and her cloak was the fur of a massive arctic wolf, whose head fell on her shoulder. Her aura was also there, dark and menacing but she didn't look like it, especially because she was smiling, having her hands over her swollen belly and whispering something to her husband, who was next to her smiling, his hands also on his wife's belly._

_"My Lord and Lady, we bring you your guests." announced Daphne, to which lord Ragnos waved for them to sit. They did so and waited for their hosts._

_"It looks like you're out of luck, my love." said Lady Ragnos after some moments._

_"It's probably a girl, already mocking me like her mother." replied Lord Ragnos with a smirk, making his wife smile "Why can't you just kick once for dady?"_

_"You'll have to forgive us, the baby just kicked the first time and Markus was over excited." explained Lady Ragnos, seeing the curious looks the two brothers were giving them. Gryff was clearly confused but apparently, even Dark Lords could have a heart for their children._

_The smile in Lady Ragnos slowly vanished, looking to the two brothers._

_"I know you aren't Potters from this reality, as you call it but it is still painful to look at your face and see both James and Lily looking at me." sighed Lady Ragnos with a sneer "I have a question for you. Tell me, what exactly did you hoped to achieve to come to us?"_

_"Nothing at all, my lady. We came here mostly out of curiosity, hoping to know more about how Lord Ragnos defeated Voldemort. Besides, it is the first time we have a situation like this, in which the boy-who-lived... "_

_"Don't call him that." snarled lady Ragnos, interrupting Sly at once. Sly knew better than to defy her. In truth, he flinched at her tone "His name was Hadrian. Use it. Not "The Saviour of the Wizarding World", not "The-Boy-Who-Lived"... Hadrian." Gryff noticed that Lady Ragnos clenched her husband's hand._

_"I apologize, my lady. In truth, I was disgusted with what I heard and had no interest to spend another minute with those people." To that, Lady Ragnos sneer softened, turning almost into an amused smile._

_"Then you know exactly what kind of people they are." Lady Ragnos started "They are arrogant, self interested, manipulative... and still, they were considered the epitome of the light families, the great leader, minister Charlus Potter and his wife Dorea, two pillars of wizarding society, their son, James Potter, head of the DMLE and a rising star in the fields of politics, following his father's footsteps, James' wife Lily, the muggleborn that changed the society and finally, the all mighty saviour, Richard Potter, the slayer of Voldemort... Apart Charlus' wife Dorea, none of them is worth thinking about."_

_"You kept yourself out from the description, my lady" said Gryff, making Sly flinch again._

_"And that, Gryffindor, is because I don't want to consider myself one of that forsaken family, ever." replied Lady Ragnos with a snarl, spating the Griffindor "But if you want to know, I was the crazy one, the one that had lost her brother at the hands of Voldemort. I was the one that was always studying, instead of going with the family to take pictures to the events. When I was sorted into Slytherin, I was the traitor and the dark witch, for both the family and the nation. I would have been a tool for my family had I not broke my chains to them. I was the one that didn't want to go to the balls and seeing them pampering my good for nothing younger brother while MY OLDER BROTHER was abandoned and fell into obscurity and oblivion in his own family." replied Lady Ragnos, sneering at Gryff "I was the only one who remembered Hadrian and I was the one who wanted nothing more than to see him again and apologize to him for everything they had done to him."_

_"SShhh, calm yourself, Hadria." ordered Lord Ragnos, brushing her shoulder and making his wife resting her head on his shoulder. Lord Ragnos glared at Gryff, as did Hermione and Daphne while Sly just looked at Gryff, shaking his head._

_"Markus gave me that chance." said Lady Ragnos after a moment, still with her head in her husband's shoulder._

_"May I ask how, my lady?" asked Sly._

_"Let's just say that I have a special black stone." explained Lord Ragnos, kissing his wife's forehead, ignoring the surprise in Sly and Gryff._

_"I see." replied Sly. _

Those in the great hall didn't understand, with the exception of Dumbledore and Lily.

_"I would like to extend my condolences, my lady. We heard the story from that night and its aftermath from Draco Malfoy and I didn't like it one bit for what was done to your brother."_

_"Thank you." Lady Ragnos said with a small smile "They need to pay for it, though."_

_"I'm sure my lady already has plans?" asked Sly, more in fear than curiosity._

_"Ow, I do." smirked Lady Ragnos, promising pain with the glowing in her eyes. Then she looked into her husband's golden orbs and smiled._

_"I have Hadrian's forgiveness and his love, I have my amazing Overlord to be husband at my side, wanting to build a better world and my child will be born in a couple of months. Soon, very soon, the Potters will be nothing more than a very painful memory."_

_The memory started to change again. Sly and Gryff were following Lord and Lady Ragnos, with Daphne and Hermione, to a massive oak tree in the gardens of the estate. In the roots of the oak tree was a gravestone with golden letters engraved:_

_**Hadrian Potter**_

_**Beloved Brother**_

_**You Shall Never Be Forgotten**_

_"Thanks to Markus and blood magic, we managed to find his remains" said Lady Ragnos, tears falling from her eyes while she knelt before the gravestone._

_"I like to think that if Hadrian had survived, we would be together in Slytherin, and rule the house. I like to think that he would ally himself with Markus and his new world order, like I did... but that's all it is, wishful thinking."_

_"Don't say that, my love." whispered Lord Ragnos, kneeling next to his wife and waving his hand, summoning a fresh wreath for his little brother in law._

_"Tell me, Sly, Gryff, am I evil for using the dark arts for this? To find my brother's remains? You yourself used the dark arts in battle, don't deny it. Am I evil for hating the ones who destroyed my young life? Who took my brother from me? My twin? My other half? Am I wrong for wanting to destroy them and humiliating them?"_

_"No, you are not." replied Sly in a whisper, looking at the gravestone and trying not to shiver, still from the effects from the torture Lady Ragnos, his alternate sister, had submitted him to. Gryff didn't comment but he agreed with his brother. Besides, he was afraid of the Ragnos._

_"I don't really care about their fate, as long as there aren't other Voldemorts running around."_

_"As you should." replied Lady Ragnos with a nod "That man was a cancer but he was only the symptom of the greater decease. The decease that must be wiped out from the world to prevent other Voldemorts to rise. If bigots and stupid people must die for the sake of the others, let them. I'll kill them myself. I am a Dark Lady but I don't consider myself evil. I do what I must to achieve my goals but I offer no mercy to my enemies."_

In the great hall, people weren't sure of what to think of what they had seen and heard. Amy cried, for Hadrian and Hadriana. Hadriana wanted revenge, not only from her family but also from the society and rebuild it, to make sure no more tragedies happened? Let her. She even forgave Hadriana for having tortured Sly, understanding her reasons and motivations.

_Once again, the memory changed. Gryff was alone in a room when Hermione entered without knocking._

_"You don't knock?" asked Gryff._

_"I have a proposition for you." said Hermione, closing the door behind her. Gryff rose his eyebrows._

_"Can't it wait?" asked Gryff._

_"You and your brother are leaving tomorrow, forever. No, there isn't time to wait." replied Hermione._

_"Fine, let's hear it." replied Gryff, annoyed. The truth was that this Hermione was much alike with his own but she was also bossier and darker. Gryff enjoyed to talk to her and was sure to miss her._

_"You miss your Hermione, don't you? You long to touch her and have her next to you? I am willing to give myself to you for this night only, if you agree to impregnate me before you leave."_

In the great hall, people gasped. Hermione gaped, looking at the memory and seeing the shock in Gryff's face. She thought to have seen longing and desire for a moment but that changed.

_"What?" was the only thing Gryff could say._

_"I want a baby and I came to you for it, as Daphne went for Sly. Our young lord or lady will need friends and playmates for now and people to trust when older. We can arrange that and you are the best chance we have for powerful children. What do you say?"_

_"Are you mad?" Gryff was shouting on his mind, but words didn't come out from his mouth._

_"You want her, don't you? For this night, I can be her." suggested Hermione, approaching Gryff with lustful movements. For her surprise, Gryff grabbed her arms and glared at her._

_"Get out." replied Gryff in a cold tone, turning his back on Hermione, who just narrowed her eyes, not liking the idea of failing her plans._

In the great hall, some thought Gryff to be mad to reject such an offer. However, Hermione found herself respecting even more the green eyed wizard.

_Hermione smirked and cast a silent spell on Gryff. Gryff, who still hadn't his magic back, stiffed and turned to Hermione, his eyes glazed as if he was under the imperius._

_"No need to resist, your magic is still suppressed by the wards and that spell is far much more powerful than the Imperious Curse." explained Hermione with a full smile "Now, why did you reject my offer?"_

_"As much as I may want to have her in my arms again, you are not her. I may be fond of you but you are not her and to bed you would be cheating on her."_

_Hermione gaped for a moment and looked at Gryff._

_"Damn you, you bloody Gryffindor, why must you be so noble?" whispered Hermione, not hiding the fact that she was touched with Gryff's words. She pointed her wand to him again and cast another spell. The memory started to change again. Gryff was with Hermione in a strange room and both were wearing their Hogwarts robes. However, Hermione was different. She was younger and she was wearing Gryffindor robes._

_"'Mione?" asked Gryff in confusion and Hermione smiled._

_"Come here, love, we can stop study for DADA OWL just a bit. You need to relax a bit."_

_"I need to relax? What about you, 'Mione?" asked Gryff under the ilusion spell, being embraced by Hermione, pretending to be 'Mione._

_"I have you to help me, don't I?" she asked, before her lips joined his._

In the great hall, Hermione was shocked. How could that bitch do that? He had said no, he had given a very good reason to and she cast a spell on him? She raped him?

Daphne was shocked, not only with that Hermione's actions but also with what she had heard. Daphne had gone to Sly's for the same reason?

In general, people just gasped and the memory started to change again.

_Sly and Gryff were standing together, facing Lord and Lady Ragnos and Hermione and Daphne. Hermione and Daphne were both smiling and Lady Ragnos extended the two boys a book each._

_"Take this, there's some lore on spells that may be useful for you." she explained, extending them the books._

_"Thank you, my lady, my lord." replied Sly with a nod, earning another from Lord Ragnos._

_"You two fought against all odds, against all controversy and ended on top. Were it not for external influences, I have no doubt that you and your families would be great on your universes and would have changed the world. I am very happy for you to have found two good girls. If they were anything like Hermione and Daphne, I have no doubt that the two of you would be happy. I for one, approve of your choices and relationships, not that you needed my approval." she smirked "We could offer you a place to stay but I won't. I want you away, not because of your face that reminds me the blood traitors, but because I want you to find your peace and do what you wanted to do in the first place."_

_"Thank you, my lady." replied Sly, looking at the two Ragnos "I'll admit that the two of you scare the hell of me and that the only reason I have some self control is because of my occlumency. I have no idea how you can be so powerful or what truly is your power and I hope I never find out. I am sure that if my shields break, I'll suffer plenty with the memories of your ministrations but I want you to know that I wish you the best and that I truly pity your enemies."_

_Lady Ragnos smiled and nodded to Sly and to Gryff._

_"Don't worry, your children will be taken care of." replied Lord Ragnos, making Sly, Gryff, Hermione and Daphne blush._

_"You know?" asked Daphne, blushing._

_"We know everything that happens in or domain, Daphne and honestly? Did you have to rape them?" asked Lord Ragnos, looking angry. Hermione and Daphne were embarrassed and dropped their heads._

_"We'll speak later about this, girls." replied Lady Ragnos, not angry like her husband but disappointed._

_"If I may..." started Gryff, stepping forward, clearly concerned._

_"This is not the time for your Gryffindor chivalry, Gryff, they know what they did and despite their intentions, there is a price to pay." replied Markus Ragnos, his voice cold and powerful and both Sly and Gryff flinched in fear._

_The two boys nodded and looked apologetic for the girls. Even despite of the girls cast spells on them and effectively raping them, they still cared about them._

_"One more thing" said Lady Ragnos, looking at them "Whatever happens, I wish the two of you were my younger brothers instead of Richard... I'm very proud of you both."_

_With her words, their vests glowed blue and the portkeys activated. Sly and Gryff saw themselves back in the great hall of Hogwarts._

The memory ended and everyone was left pondering at what they saw. Hermione felt the need to apologize to Gryff. Even if it hadn't been her fault, she felt responsible. Daphne had similar thoughts but she also wanted to check on Sly. She wouldn't admit it but she was concerned about Sly.

Amy was left pondering what she had seen. In truth, she didn't think it was that bad. Hadria Ragnos seemed to be a good person... OK, maybe a person with a dark heart, but still, a heart. She couldn't be that bad, could she?

Lily Potter dropped some more tears. At first, she hated the Ragnos. Then, after learning that Lady Ragnos was supposed to be her daughter, she was confused. Then she saw herself agreeing with Lady Ragnos speeches and desires. Was it wrong of her? Hadriana Ragnos wasn't that bad, was she?

In their room, Gryff was sat in a chair, next to Sly's bed. Sly was finally asleep, looking peaceful.

"I showed them the memories of the Ragnos, Sly. Not all of them, there are things that they didn't need to know. I gave them the idea that the torture took only a day instead of a full week. I didn't show them the full extent of the damage they caused you nor that it took almost two months to recover. I didn't show them the times she lashed out at you when I offended her, punishing you for my stupidity nor the times he brought our fears just to teach us a lesson... I really didn't want them to know what happened before they began to be civil to us, after they started to like us... I even manipulated some of the memories just to be sure... I'm sorry Sly. What happened to you by the Ragnos was all my fault."


End file.
